Breaking the Rapids
by Tawariell of Mirkwood
Summary: Aruiniel is a Mirkwood elf responsible for transporting barrels of goods from her home to Lake Town. When the King asks her crew to carry out a dangerous mission at the season's end she must risk everything in order to succeed. L/OC
1. Finishing the Season

All was calm upon the river that summer afternoon in the year 2995. Whisperings from the trees could be heard as the leaves grazed each other in the light breeze, the sound of water lapped against the barrels, and the low hum of an elf singing softly were enough to lull Aruiniel into the realm of dreams. They were making their fourth and final trip of the summer to Esgaroth, or Lake Town as the mortals called it, to bring wine and other goods to the people that resided there. After a long journey of two weeks the elves looked forward to the reward of a soft bed and good ale that evening. Although their trip had been executed without incident, it was still nice to put one's feet on solid ground and to feel the energy of the land soothe their souls.

A tall woodland elf by the name of Rhov stood at the back of the raft, calmly steering the barrels around fallen trees and large boulders. He lifted his golden head up toward the front of their raft where his sister lay quietly across some barrels. Although his golden green eyes warmed at the sight of her, his mind drifted back to a time when she had been less peaceful. "_She __has __been __through __so __much __over __the __past __century_" Rhov thought as he shifted his pole to steer the barrels around a floating log.

The sunlight kissed her golden hair and her light green eyes lay open and unseeing as her mind wandered through the realm of dreams. From where he stood Rhov could see the scar that ran down the side of her neck and he shuddered in horror, his eyes bearing the pain his soul felt. Normally she left her hair down but it had shifted in her sleep, leaving it open to the world.

_Flashback:_

_ Rhov threw open the door to her home, the sounds of her screams still piercing him to the bone. She was not in the front room but he could smell the blood and the fear that emitted from within. Desperately he threw the door to her bedroom open to be greeted with the pool of blood running across the floor, her legs visible on the other side of the bed... *Flashback end*_

"Rhov pay attention!" cried Celuduin into the afternoon air.

Rhov shook himself from his memories to steer them around a large boulder lurking under the dark waters just in time to avoid a wreck. The cry had woke Aruiniel from her nap and now she sat up, her fierce eyes looking at her brother, a smirk upon her lips. _"_Rhov! I think it is you that needs a nap. You have never been that close to a boulder before in this section of the river. Have you been dipping into the King's stock again? I thought we were passed the days of you needing to be observed." came Aruiniel's low voice as she gracefully sprung to her feet and placed her hands upon her slender hips.

Chuckles erupted from Celuduin and Celon on the barrels behind them and Rhov jokingly scowled at his little sister. "At least I am not sleeping on the job Nenaew. You have slept most of our journey today and I have yet to see you pull your weight! Or are you dreaming for the both of us?" Rhov shot back. Aruiniel rolled her eyes and reached into her leather sack for an apple. Her older brother Rhov always affectionately called her Nenaew after the great waterbirds of the river but she hardly had feathers or wings that would allow her to take flight. "_If __only __I __could __fly __like __the __great __nenaew __and __be __free __of __my __limitations __to __the __ground, __trees, __and __rivers."_she thought wistfully.

A splash of water across her back brought her mind back to the present and she chucked her core at Rhov who was watching her with a mischevious look upon his face. He ducked just in time but the core found another target and hit Celdon on the back of the head. "Arghh!" His yell sent the birds flying from the trees and a beaver hiding from it's perch on the riverbank slapped his tail in warning as he dove beneath the surface. Aruiniel's hearty laugh erupted forth and the elves merrily continued the last leg of their journey, ready for an evening of merriment.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

The end of their journey had arrived and the party of four had found quarters in their favorite inn, The Dragon's Den. That night their mood was cheerful as they drank several rounds of the inn's infamous Dragon's Breath Ale.

"Friends, tonight we celebrate the end of our season as rafters! Upon the morrow we will head back up the river to our families and friends to sit back and enjoy the ease of the upcoming winter. We have done exceptionally well this season with little to no casualties. I hope that we find peace and joy and that we may reunite next spring for another successful season." Rhov said solemnly, his tankard raised in respect.

Together they clinked their tankards and drank deeply, happy to be done with their duties for at least a few months. Although there were not as many dangers upon the river as there were throughout the woods surrounding Mirkwood, they always counted themselves fortunate when they returned safely. It was a highly respected job amongst the elves of Mirkwood who felt more at ease beneath the trees then upon the open river full of unseen perils.

"What will you do now that we are done Celon and Celuduin? Are you going to heckle the serving maids in Thranduil's palace?" Aruiniel teased, tracing the rim of her tankard with her forefinger. Although Celuduin now had an elleth to call his own, the pair of friends were notorious for sweet talking any palace servant that came within speaking distance.

"I have certainly been neglecting my duties as chief advisor concerning palace attire but I have come up with some new rules and regulations that I feel most elleth will find easy to adapt to. For starters, I simply think their skirts are too long. They could easily trip and fall as they walk through the halls of Thranduil's palace and then they might be bed-ridden for weeks! However I am also very adept at the arts of healing and then I could be of assistance to them whether it be splinting arms, cleaning cuts, or relaxing their very tense shoulders..." Celon said casually, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

Beside him Celuduin smiled, but his eyes were more thoughtful as he contemplated what to do with his free time. "I have a meeting with Lothelad's father at the turning of the leaves but apart from that I have made no significant plans."

Celon choked on his ale and Rhov grinned, laying a hand on Celuduin's shoulder in congratulations. "You mean to wed her then! What wonderful news! Have you told her yet?" Rhov asked, his golden green eyes dancing with joy. Aruiniel smiled softly, her happiness for her friend visible on the surface, but turmoil raging deep within her. She had almost been married once but their engagement had ended in disaster. Shaking her head Aruiniel dismissed the thought and offered her congratulations to Celuduin.

"She is a gentle beauty my friend. I wish you a happy and fruitful marriage." Turning to Celon, who still wore a look of shock upon his face she grinned. "What ever will you do without Celuduin, Celon? Surely now that he is about to become bound with another he will not be assisting you in creating palace scandals?"

Celon shook his head sadly and drained the rest of his tankard. "Aye, Celuduin you have turned to the wrong side. However, if you must run off with this elleth of yours then I will just have to pick up the slack." he said with a wink as he raised his arm to catch the bar maid's attention.

"Your turn Rhov. What do you mean to do when we return home? Surely your lady will be missing you terribly." Celuduin said as the bar maid hastily gathered the empty tankards and bustled away. Although the small group frequented the Dragon's Den they always seemed to fluster the bar maids that served them. Whether it was because they were of elven kind or because Celon always managed to charm them, Aruiniel could never tell.

"Well Lythfain has been rather anxious for our return, so apart from soothing her fears I suppose I will be busy building new furnishings for our home and furthering my training with the sword. It is high time I brush up my close combat skills with all of the new evils lurking around the wood." he said thoughtfully, his eyes far away as he thought of his wife.

Aruiniel nudged her brother under the table and they exchanged a knowing look as Celon snorted and said "Furnishings? But it is only the two of you together! Does she tire of what you have provided already or are your building skills that inadequate?"

"Lythfain is with child, Celon. She is due within two fortnights of our return." Aruiniel said quietly, waiting for the reaction to dawn upon the two sitting across from them. There was a moment of silence around the table as Rhov buried himself in his new tankard of ale and Aruiniel attempted to take interest in a bard that had just picked up his harp.

Instead of an anticipated outburst Celon gravely clasped Rhov's shoulder in congratulations and then downed half his tankard. "You have my sincerest blessings Rhov. If you ever need someone to care for your child so that you and Lythfain may have a night alone just ask. I could teach him how to be a respectable elf within the Mirkwood society!" Celon said with a gleam peeking out from his eyes as he poorly attempted to disguise his thoughts.

"Or you will use their child to lure in elleth throughout the kingdom!" Celuduin proclaimed. Aruiniel chuckled softly, pushed her tankard toward Celon and disappeared up the stairs to her room for the evening.

The door softly clicked behind her and once she had latched it shut she began to remove her boots and leather vest. Clad in only a dark green tunic bearing the emblem of Mirkwood and dark grey leggings she pushed her window open and pulled herself out onto the ledge. Below she could see several people heading to their various destinations, some swaying with the effects of ale, while others simply looked weary. Glancing around and confirming that her neighbors were otherwise occupied by the soft moans eliciting from the open window she reached for the edge of the thatched roof and pulled herself up and over.

"_The __stars __shine __with __a __beauty __that __cannot __be__witnessed __within __the __forests __of __Mirkwood.' _she thought as she settled against the warm chimney to keep from falling. Every time the elves reached Lake Town she often would steal away late into the night to watch the stars move across the horizon. Occasionally her brother would join her and tonight would be no exception.

So when her brother's head appeared a few hours later she silently slid over to make room for him. Rhov also wore the tunic of Mirkwood, it's emblem of a leaf entwined with thorns and a star blazed in gold thread against the dark contrast of the thick fabric.

"The others?" she asked softly, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder for comfort.

"They are well. Celon has taken to flirting with the bar maid and Celuduin has run into the gold smith, Ergor." came his soft reply, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

This group of elves were certainly an odd sight to the people of Lake Town. Normally they thought of Mirkwood's elves as a solemn folk that kept to themselves. However this small group had slowly won the trust of the people over the past several decades as they continued to bring wine and other goods to this bustling town. Also it was their love of ale that brought them into more personal friendships with some of the town's residents. Never had they seen a man take down more then 4 pints of Dragon's Breath Ale and stay standing until Celon came along. After he had finished off his 7th the men had won respect for him and he was often known as Celon the Parched.

"Tis been a good season Nenaew. Certainly the King will be pleased and we shall receive a fair amount of gold for our service to our kingdom. I am certainly ready for a rest, as is Lythfain. Could you imagine if she had our babe early? She would be most angry with me and then I would be made to sleep in the front room." Rhov said with a low chuckle, his eyes reflecting the stars above.

Aruiniel's lips curved into a half-smile and she turned to watch the sky as it began to lighten in the East. "Yes she would be most unforgiving, however I presume she will be exhausted. You could be her savior as you charge into your home, ready to change the child's nappies and get up in the middle of the evenings."

She could feel his laughter burst forth and he gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "What will you do Nenaew? Are you going to breed Huoriel again? She has been producing fine offspring for you these past several years.:

Aruiniel shrugged and sat up, stretching her arms behind her. "Tis likely dear brother. I have naught much to look forward to these days but see to the sexual desires of my mare. However I might be a lady for a while and delve into the treasures that reside in our library. It has been far too long."

She stood and offered her hand to her brother, pulling him up just as the sun's rays began to bathe the edge of Lake Town. They would part as soon as the sun had emerged above the distant tree line that made up Mirkwood. Then Aruiniel would go into a length of solitude for the winter, re-energizing for the next adventure to come.


	2. Returning Home

Chapter 2

"That should be the last of them Celuduin." Aruiniel said after rolling the barrel toward him and straightening up with a long stretch. She watched as Celuduin lifted the barrel with ease and placed it amongst the others before stepping back to admire their work.

"It has been a good season everyone and now we should all take some time to relax and celebrate!" said Rhov as he appeared from a side room, four goblets brimming with honey wine held between his fingers.

Celon climbed up the ladder that dropped into the river, lengths of rope coiled neatly across his shoulders and chest. "About time. I have been dreaming of this honey wine since it last graced my lips." He said cheekily as he threw the coils of rope into a box and reached for a goblet.

The four rafters silently toasted each other and then drank deeply, enjoying the taste of the King's finest honey wine. It was unlike any wine the elves normally tasted. The crisp taste of the grape was paired with a velvety sweetness of honey and there was a hint of the blackberries that grew wild in secret glades throughout the forest. Aged for several years, this wine only graced the tables of the royalty except for when the rafters each tasted a goblet at the end of the season. It was tradition after all.

Aruiniel leaned back against the wall and felt her muscles relax. She was home. Rhov glanced her way and they shared a knowing glance before he drained his goblet, raised a hand in farewell, and gracefully jogged up the stairs and out of sight.

"His wife calls him already!" Celuduin chuckled, finishing the rest of his wine and placing his goblet next to Rhov's empty one.

"Lythfain has him dancing upon her fingers. No elleth shall ever have me so well trained." Celon muttered into his arm as he wiped his mouth upon the sleeve of his tunic.

"Never just one elleth, Celon." Agreed Aruiniel as she moved to pick up the massive ledger books that held their records. "However, every elleth in the palace might with the way you follow them. I am sure they have missed your presence. Do you have an elleth already waiting for you in your talan?"

Celon glared at her before a smug crossed his features. "Perhaps." Was all he said before he too turned to leave.

Aruiniel glanced around the room once more before capping the torch and making her way after Celon. It was time to go home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Every footstep felt like a spring upon the ground. With every stride her presence grew within his mind and he could almost see her smile upon her delicate face.

Bounding around the large Oak that concealed the entrance to his home, Rhov's heart skipped a beat as he saw the ladder roll down to the forest floor. With a grin he felt his muscles moving powerfully and quickly until he stood upon his doorstep, his beautiful wife standing before him.

"Oh Rhov" she said softly, one hand upon the doorframe, the other upon a large and swollen belly. Her usual scent of lilies assailed his nostrils as he gently folded her into his embrace, capturing her lips with his.

After a moment he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, his left hand rubbing her belly in comfort, the other resting softly against her neck.

"Lythfain, I have been thinking of this day for many weeks. My heart sings with joy to see you and to see our child grow." He said softly, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her inside their home.

It was as he remembered before he left on their last journey a month ago. The center room was wide and airy with minimal furniture and household goods. The wall facing North was made up of the thick tree trunk they had built their home around. Her easel sat in the corner, a half finished painting sitting upon it.

"When has the King decreed we move into the caves?" he asked as he turned back to his wife, taking hold of her delicate hands. Her grey eyes sparkled with warmth and love as she gazed at him and led him to the padded bench next to the trunk of the tree.

"Well the Turning of the Leaves Festival is only several days and a fortnight away. I presume we will move into the caves once the Festival has…"

Lythfain's hand flew to her stomach and her brow creased slightly. "Are you alright melda?" Rhov asked with concern, his hand moving to cover his wife's.

She took in a breath and exhaled slowly before looking up with a smile upon her lips. "Yes Rhov. The baby kicked is all. Our child has been rather active lately and the midwife says I could deliver early. But I am not fearful now that you are home safe until the next season."

Rhov leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow and loving kiss. When he pulled away he drew her to her feet and began to pull her toward their bedroom.

"How about I rub your shoulders and tell you about our latest journey to Esgaroth?" he asked softly. Lythfain laughed and followed him into their bedroom to rest, relieved to see Rhov home safe.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aruiniel set the ledgers down on her table with a thud and then brushed her hands off her legs. She could hear Linnadhiel's humming in the kitchen and the warm scent of her rosemary bread wafted into the main room of the home.

She grasped for the binding that held her hair back and ran her fingers through it as she walked into her room to deposit her travel pack. Her room looked the same as it always had. The bed with silver and maroon quilts, the old wardrobe in the corner, the washbasin and looking glass opposite that, and the bird stand sitting by the window.

Just as she wondered where he might be she heard the soft whoosh of his wings and her owl, Saeldur, landed quietly on the stand. A smile graced her lips as she held out her hand and lightly smoothed it down the back of his head.

"Have you been behaving while I was gone Saeldur?" she asked. The brown owl simply blinked his big eyes and shuffled his feet before turning his head and ignoring her.

A chuckle emerged from the doorway and Aruiniel spun to see Nostalion standing in the doorway. She grinned and stepped into his open arms, feeling the warmth of his embrace soothe her weary self.

"Let me have a look at you Aruiniel." He said jokingly as he examined her for injuries. "I see you have once again escaped the terrors of the river unscathed."

"Indeed uncle! Our entire party has managed to come away unscathed. I thank the Valar for our good fortune." Aruiniel stated as she began to undo her wrist bracers.

"Have the birds been behaving?" she inquired as she tossed the bracers onto her bed.

Nostalion smiled and rolled up the left arm of his tunic. A small and partially healed gash could be seen from where the latest of his birds had misbehaved.

Aruiniel shook her head and Linnadhiel tsked from behind the doorway. "Those birds will take an eye out someday if you are not careful!"

Her uncle winked and then moved into the main room where Linnadhiel was setting out a simple dinner of rosemary bread and forest greens.

"I will be out momentarily! Let me wash the dust from my hands first." Aruiniel called as she closed the door to her room and moved toward the basin.

Ever since the accident she had lived with her Aunt Linnadhiel and Uncle Nostalion. Her father had sailed as soon as Aruiniel had come of age and could live on her own. The death of their mother had been hard and he could not bear the pain any longer.

After tying her hair back she poured water into the basin and scrubbed at her face until her skin felt clean. As she stood up her eyes drifted to her scar and she gently ran her finger along it's length until it disappeared beneath her collar. A moment of darkness clouded her mind. Then she heard Linnadhiel calling her and she loosed her hair and turned away from the looking glass.


	3. A Message

First, thank you to everyone who has provided constructive criticism. Keep it coming! I have started and stopped many stories and finally I have found one I like and desire to keep working on.

Second, thank you to for the Elvish name database you have compiled.

Finally, I greatly apologize for the delay! I hope to publish the chapters at a much faster rate over the next two months.

Chapter 3

He could glimpse the horse's gleaming white coat through the darkness of the Mirkwood forest. The arrow he had knocked in his bow loosened slightly as he realized it was a horse of Elvish breeding.

'_A Messenger'_ he thought as he slid the arrow back into his quiver and slung the bow over his back. With great dexterity he moved silently through the treetops, flanking the movements of the rider as they drew closer to the gate into the Elven kingdom.

Just as the horse drew to a stop, he dropped silently behind the rider, a blade at the ready.

"That will not be necessary." Came the reply from the cloaked figure. The horse turned to face the elf standing in his path.

" Mae govannen Prince Legolas. The stars shine upon this hour of our meeting." Said Elladan, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

"Mae govannen Elladan! How did you recognize me?' the Prince asked as he threw back the hood of his cloak.

Elladan chuckled softly and gestured to the pale white knife in his hand. "I have yet to meet anyone in Middle Earth who fights with blades such as those.'

Legolas smiled and sheathed the knife. "What brings you here at this late hour?" he asked, his eyes searching Elladan's face.

"Ah yes. The matters of business are most tedious are they not? I must speak with your father on matters of the utmost urgency. I have a message from my father, Lord Elrond." His voice held a tone of frustration and weariness.

Legolas nodded and turned back toward the forest. Bringing his hand up to his mouth he uttered a low and sustained note before lifting up his arm. Elladan searched the dark forest waiting for a scout to appear and became startled when a deep brown owl emerged from the trees and settled on the Prince's arm.

The Prince led the owl to a nearby branch and urged him onto it. Then he took out a small scrap of orange fabric from the bag tied about the owl's leg and secured it around the other one. He reached into a hidden pocket of his tunic for a morsel of food and gave it to the owl when he jumped back onto his arm before being launched into the night.

Elladan followed the orange scrap of fabric until it was out of sight and looked in wonderment back to the Prince.

"You have an interesting relay system Legolas. I did not know birds could be trained so." Elladan said.

"Fascinating is it not? We took the concept of hunting falcons that men tend to use and adapted it to fit our purpose. These woods are thick and hard to move through quickly. Owls are so common they do not draw attention to themselves and they are less prone to bite. We have a host of them that live in the woods and it takes only a call and they arrive at our side. The color of cloth varies with the contents of the message. Father will be awake when you arrive." Legolas said as he threw his hood up to cover his hair.

"My many thanks Legolas." Elladan said as he turned his horse away and trotted down the path.

Legolas blended back into the shadows and hurried in the same direction, eager to find out what news had come from Rivendell.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"My Lord Elladan, I understand the importance of this quest but I cannot ask this of my people. It is a large burden to bear and they have only just returned."

Legolas could hear his father, King Thranduil, speak in low and tired tones. Whatever news Elladan had brought, it did not bode well.

He cleared his throat and knocked twice before turning the handle to his Father's study. Thranduil looked weary as he sat in his chair, a steaming mug before him and his hair undone. Elladan likewise stood with a drawn look upon his face next to the fireplace, a glass of wine next to his outstretched hand upon the mantle.

"Father. What news?" he asked as his eyes flew to the parchment sitting in front Thranduil and the sealed envelope next to it.

"My Lord. I know it is a great burden to ask such a task of your people, especially after they just returned home. But the times are changing and this must reach Esgaroth within 10 days time. Otherwise the men of Esgaroth and Erebor could awake one morning with war upon their threshold from the clans from the Grey Mountains and the Withered Heath." Elladan stated as he began to pace back and forth in front of the fire.

Thranduil sighed and put his head into his hand. "I know what I must do but I hate to do it. However you give wise counsel and we must do as Lord Elrond says. Relations with the men of those lands are difficult at best but we do consistently trade with them and if we hope to continue those relations then it is only fair we give them warning about this new burden."

Legolas, quiet since his entry into the study, now spoke. "Father, what must be done? I would gladly give aid to this urgent errand from Lord Elrond."

Thranduil's green eyes met his son and the lines on his face deepened. "No. This mission is far too dangerous this time of year and I cannot risk your health and safety as my only heir. We must trust the rafters with this mission. I would entrust this message to their captain Rhov. He is levelheaded and strong. He and his men know the ways of the river."

"What about the road? Could we send a contingent on horseback?" asked Elladan.

"Unfortunately no. The spiders advance closer to our realm every day with the growing darkness in Southern Mirkwood. We cannot hope for the survival of only a few men if they take that route. Their safety could only be secured in a large contingent and I cannot risk that many men this late in the season before we retreat to the caves. The river will be the fastest way they can reach Esgaroth. However the waters will be slower this time of year and they could face the risk of a goblin attack in several sections of the river. We must arm them well and hope for the best. If I could ensure one of our messenger birds could make it to Esgaroth I would send the message that way. But we cannot risk this message falling into the wrong hands. There are far too many who would like to see Esgaroth and Erebor overrun and jump at the chance to attack from both sides." Thranduil said, resting his arms on the table and playing with the open parchment before him.

The three elves sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts as the firewood popped and crackled in the hearth. It was late into the night when Legolas finally retired to his chambers. He was angry, frustrated, and upset.

This mission would be dangerous and he thrived on risk and the unknown. However he knew the importance of his safety and was resigned to the fact that he could not dwell too far from the realm. It had taken him months of pleading with his father before he was allowed to scout the outskirts of their borders. He had seen the rafters emerge from the cellars today and knew they had just returned from their final trip until the following year. It would be a difficult task to inform them they must head out once more.

After slipping into a clean tunic and leggings he padded silently to the balcony of his room and sat on the railing watching the movement of the stars and the coming of the sun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The summons came at dawn. Aruiniel had been walking through a peaceful dream when she felt Linnadhiel's soft touch on her shoulder.

"I hate to wake you but the King has demanded your presence at once." She said softly, the tone of worry clearly evident in her voice.

Aruiniel sat up abruptly, all traces of sleep gone. "I shall be ready at once."

Linnadhiel nodded and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Slipping out of her nightgown Aruiniel felt the cool morning air brush against her bare skin as she opened her wardrobe and pulled out silver leggings, a forest green tunic, and her tall grey boots.

She did not even bother to touch her golden hair, still slightly tousled with sleep, and she grabbed her sword belt to buckle about her waist.

When she exited her room she could see Rhov waiting for her, a calm look upon his face.

They shared a glance and she smiled comfortingly at Linnadhiel before they exited and moved quickly toward the palace.

Rhov and Aruiniel did not bother to speak. Their emotions were plainly evident to the other and they simply listened to the sound of the birds waking and the horses neighing from the nearby stables.

As they entered the palace and were let through the guard they saw Celon and Celuduin emerge from another hallway.

Words escaped them as they all entered the Throne room, the feeling of dread settling into their stomachs like a fog.

King Thranduil sat in his throne, an uncomfortable look upon his face as he watched them approach. Aruiniel's gaze briefly settled on Prince Legolas who looked calm and collected, the picture of how an Elven Prince should look.

All four crossed their right arms across their chests, the sign of respect for their Elven King and waited for him to speak, anticipation evident on their faces.

"Good morning. I hate to summon you at such an early hour but time must not be wasted. A messenger from Rivendell has come in the night and a message of great importance must be delivered to Esgaroth. The spiders and goblins have taken over our borders making travel by road impossible. Your party will leave today in secrecy after you have collected the essential items needed. I have decided to call upon you now as you will ensure our greatest chance of success." He said, his voice stern and full of authority.

The looks on their faces must have been evident for the King's gaze softened slightly and his eyes betrayed his emotions he had tried to keep in check. "I understand you have only just come off the river. Believe me when I say I have attempted to find any other route possible. However it must be done and you will certainly be compensated for this."

Aruiniel could feel the anger flush in her cheeks and her gaze was fierce as she looked upon their King. How could he ask this of them? They had worked so hard. What of Rhov and Lythfain? Would the King make him leave his pregnant wife's side at such a dire hour?

Before she could stop herself she found herself voicing this opinion aloud, her hands balled into fists.

"Sire, may I ask for compassion and lenience in this matter?" she asked, her green eyes turning dark with the feelings of her emotions. Thranduil lowered his head, bracing himself for the anger he could see running through her.

Rhov put a hand on her arm to stop her but she brushed him off and approached the throne. "If you must send us I ask that you spare our captain. Rhov's wife is heavily pregnant and she will surely give birth within a fortnight. I would have him stay here by her side instead of risking his life."

Legolas turned his gaze to the elleth standing before his father. She was rather striking, but so were many of the ellith within their kingdom. Although he knew many of the affairs of the kingdom he did not know the rafters well. He had heard an elleth was among them but he had never investigated that rumor.

Now it proved to be true and her fiery temper was barely restrained as she begged for her Captain's leave.

Rhov stood helplessly behind Aruiniel, confliction and embarrassment running rampant through his mind. On the one hand he deeply desired to stay with Lythfain. He would hate to miss the birth of their first child and it had been a long and difficult pregnancy for her, especially when he was gone. On the other hand he did not want to seem a coward in front of his King and Prince.

He reached forward for Aruiniel's hand and pulled her back, despite her evident resistance.

'_Not now Nenaew. Please do not fight against our King on this issue.' _he thought desperately. She shook her head slightly, sensing his unhappiness. Aruiniel would not give up without a fight.

Thranduil was now looking at the two of them and debating her words. It would be a horrid thing for him to send Rhov to almost a certain death with the birth of his elven child so close at hand. However he did not know whom he could trust other then his Captain. Rhov would have to go.

"I cannot grant leniency at this time. My trust lies within Captain Rhov and he alone must be responsible for this burden." Thranduil said, the feeling of dread starting to well within his stomach at the look upon Aruiniel's face.

The other two elves in their company, Celon and Celuduin simply stood aside, knowing where their duties lie and accepting the fact that this could be their last journey together. Celuduin's thoughts turned to Lothelad who had finally found rest in his bed after a long night together. When his summons had come he had left quietly. She would certainly be upset and he hated to leave her again. However their love could provide him with strength on the trying days ahead.

Celon watched the scene unfold in resigned silence. He was used to constantly being uprooted from his home and this time would be no different. The stakes were higher but he was confident in their skills as raftsmen to be able to carry out their task. Although he was amused by Aruiniel's temper he hid his emotions well. This was not a mission to laugh about lightly in front of their King.

Aruiniel could feel the burst of anger pour through her veins at the King's response. However before she could say another word Celuduin had grabbed both of her wrists in a vice grip and turned her toward the door.

It would do no good to fight him and she lost her rigidity as the cool morning air kissed her face.

"Enough Aruiniel. I am not happy about this either but we cannot fight our King." He stated simply as he led her down the steps and out of the palace.

She hung her head, defeated and upset. Without a backward glance she took off running and disappeared down the path away from the palace.

Celuduin felt a hand upon his shoulder and turned to see Celon and Rhov behind him. "Thank you, Celuduin. She will be alright. We have the morning to prepare and say our farewells. This afternoon we will leave immediately. If you need any extra weapons the King has opened the armory for us. Take what you must. I will see you in the cellars shortly." Rhov said before turning back to his talan, his heart heavy.

Legolas watched the group split off into different directions. They would surely have farewells to say and last minute tasks to complete. If only he could have that same excitement and uncertainty that came when a difficult task presented itself.

Then an idea came to him. Looking quickly around for witnesses he turned down the hall and sprinted to his room. He did not have much time.


	4. Departure

Chapter 4

Leather. Sweet grass. The gentle sounds of her steady breathing. Then a curious nose lipped at her shoulder. Aruiniel opened an eye and peered up at her mare Huoriel. She reached up and scratched her gray cheek before pushing her away and standing.

After her episode that morning Aruiniel had taken her mare and gone for a ride to her favorite glade, hastily attempting to escape her feelings.

Now, with her thoughts collected and an immense feeling of guilt, she knew there was little time before she would be expected to report to the King. Grabbing a lock of Huoriel's black mane, she swung herself up upon the mare's bare back and urged her into a canter toward home.

It was a quick ride and as she leapt to the ground she saw Linnadhiel come to the doorway, a look of worry creasing her brow. Her aunt knew better than to embrace her and she simply touched her arm as Aruiniel passed through the door and then moved into another room.

Saeldur hooted a soft hello from amidst a ball of feathers and then continued his grooming, a small pile of feathers resting upon the floor. Aruiniel reached for the pack leaning against her wall and tossed it on the bed, running a hand through her hair as she moved to her wardrobe.

Undressing quickly, she tossed the clothes to the floor and reached for a pair of dark grey leggings and a plain navy tunic with a raised pattern of leaves and vines. Dressing in a tunic with the emblem of the crown would only draw attention to their party if they ran into anyone upon the river. She slipped her feet into her gray boots, slipped on her brown leather arm bracers, and buckled on her sword belt.

Aruiniel reached into the back of the wardrobe and withdrew a small box with an ornate pattern of two emerald snakes intertwined with each other, their ruby forked tongues extended and curling. Underneath the lid revealed a plush blue velvet interior that held two beautiful hairpieces. Shaped like a serpent, each hairpiece was gold with an emerald eye and an evil ruby grin. She reached up and gathered her hair into a low bun before tying it off and nestling both hairpieces into it. They blended in well with the color of her golden hair and would only be truly visible to the eyes of an elf from a distance.

Then she slipped a dagger into each of the leather sheaths inside her boots and strapped on her quiver. Grabbing an extra tunic, leggings, and a dark gray cloak she tossed these items into her pack and closed the flap.

"Wait." Uncle Nostalion and Aunt Linnadhiel stood in the doorway, a basket of food between them.

Aruiniel groaned inwardly at their intrusion but then chastised herself and forced a smile.

"Thank you. This will help sustain me on this grueling mission for the King." She said, embracing her Uncle Nostalion.

She buried her face into his dark blonde hair and took comfort in his strong embrace. As Aruiniel pulled away her light green eyes met his blue ones, seeking reassurance. He grasped her shoulder comfortingly and then she turned to Linnadhiel.

Soft blue eyes full of concern and worry met hers and Aruiniel embraced her Aunt, afraid to succumb to the bubble of emotion climbing up her throat.

Then the moment was over and her hard façade settled in. She turned and stuffed the food into her pack, closed the top, and tied a water skin to the outer layer strap.

Throwing it over her shoulder and picking up her bow, Aruiniel turned back to her Aunt and Uncle with a smile.

"Thank you for everything. I will return in time for the birth of Lythfain's baby if not soon after." She said, unsure of what else to say. Aruiniel had always been terrible about farewells.

"May the Valar watch over you and your party as you travel Aruiniel." Linnadhiel said as they followed their niece out of the home. Aruiniel laid her hand on Huoriel's cheek and turned to look at her relatives once more.

"I will see you sooner than you know." She said as light as she could without betraying the dread in her heart. Without a sound she turned down the path, her mare following behind her.

Nostalion wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as she watched Aruiniel disappear down the path.

Leaning into him Linnadhiel asked softly "Will we see her again melamin?" She was fearful for the fate of her niece and nephew.

Nostalion sighed and kissed her hair. "The Valar can be gracious at times. Let us hope that Aruiniel and Rhov will receive some of that grace in the trying times ahead. But for now, let me ease away your fears."

He bent down and captured her lips in a loving kiss, pushing her into the doorframe. Linnadhiel felt the passion stirring within her and allowed her husband to scoop her into his arms, closing the door shut with his foot and carrying her into their bedroom.

IIIIIIIIII

Celuduin shuddered and collapsed, his breathing heavy and his body slick with sweat. Lothelad's silvery hair stuck to his arms as he rested them on either side of her head.

Her blue eyes looked up at him, filled with love and also sadness at his coming departure. Despite the heat emanating between them, Lothelad wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her bare chest and inhaling his scent.

"What are you doing beloved?" he asked as she took a lock of his blonde hair and inhaled deeply.

She blushed and looked away shyly. "It is dreadful when you are gone and I like to remember your scent when you leave me. I am trying to memorize all of you so I do not feel so alone in the coming days."

His heart swelled with love for her and he bent to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away and looked deep into her big eyes. "Beloved, you are the most precious jewel to me in all of Middle Earth. Your sweet nature has left me undone."

Lothelad blushed again and smiled timidly, tracing Celuduin's pointed ear with her finger.

"Please feel free to take any of my tunics and keep them with you. If it would comfort you then it would comfort me." He whispered against her neck as he rained soft kisses down it.

Lothelad closed her eyes and hummed at the ministrations as his mouth toyed with her collarbone.

"I must go soon. The others will be expecting me." He said gently before taking the tip of her breast into his mouth.

"Oh!" she gasped, arching her back slightly in pleasure. He smiled as he sucked at the nipple and then moved to the other when it peaked. His passion was growing quickly.

"Once more?" came her breathy question as his hands settled upon her hips and he nuzzled her stomach.

Celuduin nudged her legs apart in response and bent his head lower to lap at her delicate folds. Lothelad moaned and twisted her hands in the sheets at the feel of his velvety tongue sweeping across her clit.

"Please my love." She begged desperately, her voice going higher as he continued his ministrations.

Celuduin shifted upward and covered her body with his own, guiding himself into her warm depths with a groan.

"Just for you my beloved." Came his reply as he began to thrust into her with swift and sure strokes.

Their bodies intertwined and their voices rose together, easing Celuduin's pain at leaving his jewel behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Celon clapped him on the shoulder as he walked into the cellar. Celuduin grinned and Celon gave him a knowing glance.

"You are late." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I had farewells to bid." Celuduin said simply, trying to hide the blood creeping into his cheeks.

"Yes and apparently they were freshly given for I can smell the sex on you friend." Celon winked at him and moved to readjust a strap on his pack.

Celuduin turned the color of crimson and dropped his pack next to Celon's. Then his jesting nature came forth.

"Surely you cannot be implying that you have gone without these past two days?" Celuduin asked.

Celon leaned against the wall and gave a lazy grin, the torchlight flickering in his gray eyes. "I may have stayed in several talons, none of them being my own."

"Someday my friend, some elleth will capture your heart and you will find yourself occupying only one bed and dreaming of always being with her when you are away." Came Rhov's voice as he came down the steps.

Celon scoffed and Celuduin chuckled as he moved to grab the coils of rope they would need to take with them.

"Has anyone seen Aruiniel?" Rhov asked as he dropped his pack and lit another torch.

"I am here." Came her voice through the hole that led down to the river below.

"The rafts are ready and waiting in the inlet. We only need the word of the King and we are ready to depart." She said as she climbed off the ladder and brushed the dust from her leggings.

"Take the ropes and packs down and ensure we have enough provisions and weapons." Rhov said as he firmly grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her into the adjoining room.

Shutting the door behind him he turned to look at his sister, her eyes wary and apprehensive. Rhov settled the torch in the bracket on the wall and leaned against it.

"I do not even know where to begin Aruiniel. You confronted our King, embarrassed me, and stormed off like an unhappy child." He said frustratingly, his arms crossed over his chest and his golden-green eyes hard.

Aruiniel stared straight back but it was only seconds before her resolve crumbled and she could feel the first tremor run up her spine. She turned away, embarrassed to break down in front of her older brother.

Crying was weakness. Aruiniel could not hide her past when she let her emotions run rampant in front of others.

Rhov watched his sister as she seemed to slump forward. She hated to cry in front of him and he hated to see her upset. Aruiniel had a hard time keeping her anger in check and sometimes she reminded Rhov of a child. But nevertheless he loved her and he could not let this come between them before such a big trip.

Aruiniel felt his hand and without looking she turned into his waiting embrace, letting her tears fall freely. Rhov enclosed her in his arms and rested his cheek against her head. His pain at leaving was ten-fold that of his sister's.

"_Rhov, you must do what the king bids." Lythfain had said that morning, her face struggling to hide her emotions. _

_He paced back and forth like a caged animal in their living room, unsettled and frustrated. "The compensation will be generous. I can certainly pay for the baby's goods as well as a few new dresses and paints for yourself."_

_Lythfain stepped in front of him and framed his face with her hands. "We both know you do not care about the coin. Rhov, I love you. I knew this would be difficult when I committed to living a life of eternity with you. It is hard to see you leave and return so many times throughout the season, especially when I carry our child. But this is for the good of the Kingdom. Our King has need of your great services and you should do it for love and for honor. For the love you bear for me and our unborn child and for the honor of yourself and your good name. _

She had kissed him then. Long and hard. Rhov had been concerned he would cause the baby to come early with that sort of passion but Lythfain had only laughed at him.

Now he turned his attention back to Aruiniel. She had quieted and it was time they joined the others.

"I understand Nenaew that you are upset and so am I. But we must do this for our King and for ourselves. If we can accomplish this then we will be generously rewarded in both rest and coin. However I need you to keep your place. This is not a mission we can take lightly." He said sternly, pulling her back to look at her.

Aruiniel's watery green eyes met his golden-green ones and she nodded her understanding. "I apologize. I have acted brashly and shown a lack of maturity today. But I will make it up to you. We will succeed in this Rhov. I want to play with my niece or nephew when we return."

Rhov smiled and wiped the tears from her face. It would do no good for the others to see her in such a state.

When she was under control they emerged from the room to find the King without. He looked weary. Lines creased his brow and around his mouth, showing his age. His hair had still not been bound and he wore only simple leggings and an embroidered tunic unlike the standard robes of state.

Aruiniel and Rhov crossed their right arms across their chests and inclined their heads. There was the sound of scuffling and then Celon and Celuduin emerged as well.

"Rafters. Thank you for your allegiance to your Kingdom and thank you for listening to me. I know this would not be your first choice for spending your first day of the off-season. You have my gratitude and my blessings. May the Valar watch over you and return you safely to our realm." Thranduil said, the lines on his face only growing with every word.

He reached then into his tunic and pulled out a leather pouch containing the letter to be delivered. "Your instructions are inside. As soon as you have delivered it send for an owl and bring word back to me. I will give you as much aid as I can along the riverbanks in terms of scouts."

Rhov took the leather pouch and tucked it into a hidden pocket in his black outer tunic. "Thank you My Lord. We will do what you ask to the best of our abilities." He said and then turned to descend the ladder.

Celuduin and Celon followed him quickly, preparing to launch the rafts.

Aruiniel paused, her eyes meeting the King's tired ones. "I am sorry. I reacted in a manner that was not befitting this morning." She said sheepishly.

Thranduil rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "My dear, I understand your feelings. Truly I do. I hope that you can all come out of this unscathed."

She nodded and then descended the ladder as well to the cavern floor, surprised and touched by the King's kind words.

When the incident of the dwarves escaping their cells had occurred, Aruiniel had found the King to be angry and hostile. Personally she did not deal much with the royal family and she preferred to keep it that way. However she was comforted to see that he did have a more gentle side.

Now she stood upon the floor of the cave, the two rafts tethered to stone posts and the rapid moving water waiting beyond. Their take-off point was located at the exit of the caverns. A small inlet came off of the raging water beside them, making it a perfect place to moor their rafts. Except for the torches that glimmered around them and along the path of the water there was only the small ball of light that indicated the cave's exit.

Instead of floating barrels they would be using lightweight rafts of pinewood. They would be lighter and faster, making their journey less challenging in terms of navigation. The long poles they used to steer laid across the stone in waiting.

Their packs and ropes had been placed in two small crates that had been built into the rafts and their lids had been secured shut with straps. The beginning part of their journey was the hardest and they did not want to lose their provisions.

Picking up her pole she moved onto the raft, pushing the anticipation and fear out of her and gaining a hard resolve. Aruiniel needed to be serious. One mistake in this part of the river and they would all be dead.

Celon and Celuduin jumped onto the second raft and took their positions as Rhov extinguished the torches at the take-off point. Grabbing his own he smiled in the dimming light.

"Ready friends?" His voice was sure as always but this time the stakes were higher. Pulling out a dagger he cut the rope and pushed them out of the inlet and into the fray.

Aruiniel bent her knees and kept her pole toward the surface as they were swept into the current. The rocks were numerous and she could not risk snapping her pole. Water sprayed on her face and she smiled as they tilted back and forth through the rapids. Behind them Celon gave a loud whoop of excitement.

Then they hit the sunlight and they were thrown into a world of green. The current continued to rage about them and Aruiniel and Rhov laughed as they pushed around the familiar boulders, avoided floating logs, and dodged the whirlpools.

Celon grinned behind them. This was his favorite part of every journey. The thrills and excitement of the rapids were exhilarating. He threw his head back and gave another whoop of joy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He could hear their laughter from the branch he was crouching on. They were coming close and there was not much time left. It had taken him a better part of an hour to find the right tree. This one had unanimously won. It hung out over the river and had several low branches that were thick and sturdy with plenty of foliage to conceal him.

Looking down he could see the brown water churning away toward Esgaroth and if he was not careful he would be carried away with it. There was no room for a mistake.

Then he saw the first raft come around the bend. Wrapping his legs around the branch he carefully turned himself around the branch so that his back faced the water and he could see the sky above him. He had to have perfect timing.

His quiver rested on his stomach and his bow was in his left hand. It would do him no good if he landed on his back and smashed all of his arrows and quiver. Then it was time. Taking a deep breath he loosed his grip and let go.


	5. Becoming a Rafter

Chapter 5

There was a gleam in his bright blue eyes. Aruiniel could see them blinking and attempting to refocus from her vantage point on the side of the raft. She was still struggling to understand what had just occurred.

One moment they had been running out the end of the rapids and laughing merrily and the next second someone had fallen out of a tree and onto their raft.

Except that someone wasn't just anyone.

Prince Legolas stared up at them, attempting to regain his breath. When he had landed on their raft Aruiniel and Rhov had acted instinctively and slammed him to the deck with their poles. He had cracked his head hard upon the pine and lost his breath in the same blow. However it was not until after they had attacked him that they realized who he was.

Now it had been several minutes since his unplanned arrival and the rafters were trying to put two and two together. Rhov was steering their raft through the last of the rapids and into the wide section of the river, bringing their pace to a slow crawl.

Behind them Celon and Celuduin worked together to bring their raft through a section of thick rocks, hoping to avoid any damages.

Unlatching the crate on their raft Aruiniel dug around until she found the healing kit and she pulled out a soft cloth. Moving to the edge of the raft she kneeled and dipped it in the water before ringing it out.

"Take this Your Highness." She said gently, handing him the rag. He sat up on an elbow and smiled his thanks before moving the cloth to the back of his head.

Wincing slightly he sat up further and then moved across the deck to lean against the back of the crate.

Except for the soft sounds of the water lapping at the raft there was only silence. Rhov had turned his attention back to the second raft where Celuduin and Celon were poling along to catch up.

Legolas took in his surroundings during the silence. The river was growing wide and slowing after their exit from the rapids. Trees and boulders lay hiding just beneath the surface along the banks. Trees arched widely over the banks leaving only a small glimpse of the sky above. The sun was hiding this afternoon and the dimly lit sky made the river feel dull and foreboding.

"Look at the level of the river." Celon stated as they looked at the water line along the bank. Their eyes moved to the roots of the trees that spilled over the embankment and felt the dread wash over them. The water level was seven feet below normal.

"We will have to carry them when we reach the narrows." Celuduin said, his frustration apparent in his voice

"Keep your eyes out for new boulders and trees. These water levels are new to us." Rhov stated simply, testing the depth of the river with his pole. Now was not the time to begin worrying about the dangers ahead.

Once he was satisfied that they were in no immediate danger of lurking boulders and logs Rhov knelt down next to the Prince.

"Well Your Highness, whether you purposefully wanted to be on our raft or not, you now find yourself aboard. These parts of the river are too dangerous to let you off. We have seen spiders descend from the treetops and grab goblins and deer from the riverbanks in the blink of an eye. However we can let you off farther downriver at the guard post." Said Rhov as he looked out over the river and then back at Legolas.

"Actually Captain, I would prefer to remain aboard. My purpose was to intentionally join your crew as your deliver this diplomatic message for my father." Legolas said, his eyes meeting Rhov's with a look determination. "My arrival on your raft was certainly intended."

Aruiniel and Rhov looked at each other for a second before Rhov stood and pushed away a log floating to their right.

"Prince Legolas I cannot have you risk your safety on this mission. It would be suicide and then the future of the entire realm would be jeopardized." Rhov said, though he could tell by the gleam in the Prince's eyes that his insistence fell short.

"I am well aware of the risks Captain Rhov. If you will not have me then I must insist through my power as the Prince of Mirkwood that I will be accompanying you on this mission." He stated, his voice gaining authority with every word.

Aruiniel chuckled under her breath and looked away when Rhov shot her a dirty look.

"Then welcome aboard Your Highness." Rhov said with a tone of defeat.

"Captain I insist that you will call me Legolas." He said kindly, standing up and brushing his hands on his legs.

"Then I am simply Rhov." he stated as he pushed another log toward the riverbank. After a moment he glanced over his shoulder and asked "How does your head fare?"

"My head fares well. It is slightly tender but it is nothing to worry about." Legolas said as he laid the cloth across the chest to dry.

The rafts were not large, Legolas observed. He could walk from the chest at the back of the raft to the front in only 5 steps and it was about 6 steps across. There were no railings so he would have to be especially careful around the edges. Otherwise they were very simple and looked to be fairly lightweight.

Legolas strapped his quiver back on and leaned his bow against the chest before dropping his own pack into the crate and latching it shut.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked to none of the elves in particular.

"I was bred for the purpose." Called Celon from the second raft. They had closed the gap and were now moving right behind the head raft.

"For once you are wrong my friend. You were born with the sole purpose of making love to any elleth that will lift her skirts for you." Celuduin said as he lifted his pole out of the water.

Celon grinned from ear to ear and looked around confidently. "I cannot help the fact that I have a gift for pleasuring all of the elleth of the elven realm."

Aruiniel rolled her eyes in disgust. "Well I have the pleasure of informing you, Celon, that you have yet to get into my breeches and until then you cannot say you have adequately satisfied ALL of the elleth in the realm."

A stunned silence followed her comment and she looked up from her perch on the raft to see everyone staring at her in awe. Then the laughter exploded and Celon turned his back on them, a scowl on his face.

When they had regained composure Rhov turned to look at Legolas and answered his question.

"When Nenaew and I were very young our father would take us down to the banks of the river for the launching of the rafts at the end of the spring festival. Those were the days when we could run down the banks quite a ways, waving the green and gold ribbons as we went. Father would always speak admirably of what they did for our kingdom and I knew one day I wanted be like them. Of course I always admired the warriors as well, but that was not my true calling.' He said thoughtfully, his eyes glinting.

Aruiniel lifted her pole from the water and shook off a piece of vegetation. "Rhov always built small rafts in the bath and took them on grand adventures. One day they would be sailing to rescue an Elvish princess, the next they would be delivering food to a desperate village. I used to beg you to let me join and you never would until I had proved myself."

Legolas watched Aruiniel with fascination in his blue eyes. These siblings were so passionate about their position in Mirkwood. If only he could feel the same about his own duties. Her golden hair blew gently as the breeze came off the river, and he could see her soft green eyes staring off into a distant memory.

"It was warm that day. Summer had just begun and you were determined to sail the river." Her warm voice rolled over Legolas and he closed his eyes as the sun peeked out briefly from its hiding place amongst the clouds.

"Rhov wait for me!" the high-pitched voice called down the path. The soft breathing of a child and the elfish pitter-patter of small feet could only be distinguished from the sounds of the forest around them by another elf.

Ahead there was a flash of crimson and a sway of golden locks before the taller boy disappeared into the brush, making his way toward the sound of running water.

Stopping to make sure they were not being followed, the little girl looked around, her cheeks flushed and wisps of blonde escaping her long golden braid. Then with a toothy green she dived under the bush and rushed after her brother.

The trees and undergrowth were thick around her but Aruiniel was but a small elfling. She squeezed through the brush with expert skill, trying to avoid being heard. Just as she was about to emerge into the clearing she paused and waited, peering out with her light green eyes.

Her brow furrowed and her little lips pursed as she tried to catch a sight of Rhov. She was not to have followed him that morning. But being the nosy little sister she was, it was of course mandatory that she discover what he was doing and get him into trouble if he didn't let her tag along as well.

Just as she was about to slip from her hiding spot she was pushed to the ground with a thud. "Arggh!" she yelled as she rolled into a fighting stance, a smear of mud upon her cheek and her fists up in a defensive position. Rhov emerged from her hiding place, a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his crimson tunic.

"Aruiniel, I told you not to follow me! I'm telling Ada that you've run away from your tutor again!" his high-pitched voice cracked slightly causing a blush to creep into his face.

"I have already finished my lessons. Besides, what would Ada think if he found you out here all alone! I'm here to protect you!" came her defiant voice. Aruiniel may only be an elfling, but she certainly had spirit.

"Protect me? You can't even sneak up on someone without being found out!" he accused.

"Can too!" came her reply, her feet digging into the ground and her head tilting down to meet her chest.

"But you are just a silly girl in a silly dress. Go back and play with your pony." He said defiantly as he turned toward the pond.

Another yell erupted from Aruiniel and she charged her brother, taking him down onto the ground and into a pit of mud.

"Get off me" he yelled loudly, his voice rising with every second. But Aruiniel hung on. She could feel the mud soaking into her dress and the braid come completely undone in her hair. Mother would be furious with her later but she did not care.

Then just as she felt she was triumphant she felt a punch to the stomach and she went reeling onto the ground, the breath leaving her lungs.

Rhov stood up, covered completely in mud. "I don't want you here. Go home. Your just a girl and you can't do what boys do!"

Then he turned and stalked off to the other side of the clearing and began to rummage through a brush pile by the creek that was trickling slowly into the pond.

Aruiniel grimaced and tried to sit up, tears streaming down her face and a feeling of nausea sweeping over her. She would not leave her older brother, no matter how much he beat on her or talked her down.

Instead she gingerly got to her feet and walked to the pond where she tried to wash the mud off her face and hands. Looking at her distorted reflection in the ripples of the pond she sighed. Mother was going to be extremely unhappy with her.

By this time Rhov had finished moving a brush pile and had revealed a small raft. It had four small boards that had been lashed together with rope and tied off with crude knots. To any adult it was clear this would not hold any weight in water, but they were only children after all.

He dragged it to the edge of the pond and then returned to the brush pile. When he found a long enough stick he took out his knife and sliced off the small stubs of growth along its length.

Without a look at his sister he pulled off his tunic and pushed the raft into the water.

At first the four boards actually held and Rhov let out a whoop of triumph as he used his pseudo-pole to push himself farther into the middle of the pond. He looked at his sister who was sitting quietly at the edge of the pond and called out to her.

"I am Rhov, captain of this raft! Soon I will be racing the rapids like the other rafters and traveling to Esgaroth to deliver goods!"

She was still mad at him. So with all the glorified dignity of a small child she stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

"Aruiniel, come back." He called after her. She refused to turn around and she began to head back the way she had come. Maybe she could have Nan wash her dress and promise not to tell her mother.

"Aruiniel!" this time his voice sounded strained. With all the exasperation she could muster she turned around and her eyes widened.

Rhov's raft was sinking quickly and he was climbing up the sides of it as it went down.

"Help! I can't swim!" he called, the panic in his voice evident.

"What do I do! I can't swim either!" she called, racing back to the edge of the pond.

"Look for some rope!" he called. Aruiniel raced off to the brush pile and began sorting through it, looking for some rope. But they were in the woods and there was no spare rope to be found.

Then she spotted a large and thick branch laying off at the edge of the forest. She ran to it and began pulling at it. It was heavy and she could feel her little hands rub against the tree as she tried to move it.

Looking over her shoulder and feeling desperate she let out a loud "humph" and pulled it once more. The branch came free and she dragged it to the pond as fast as her little body could.

By now Rhov was gasping for air and struggling to hang onto the last of his raft. Aruiniel pushed the branch into the water toward him.

"Grab the branch Rhov!" she yelled over and over as she watched him try to reach it.

With one bewildered push he let go of the raft and lunged toward the branch, his head disappearing below the water.

"Rhov!" she called out, running into the shallow edge of the pond.

Then she saw his hands and his head come up with a gasp as he crawled along the branches and finally threw himself into the shallows.

Aruiniel threw herself at him, soaking herself and dousing him with water in the process.

She felt his arms come around her and she hugged him tighter before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm okay." He said.

Rhov stood and scooped her in his arms and walked into the grass before setting her down.

"You were very brave little sister. You certainly have saved my life today." Rhov said gravely, looking at her with his golden green eyes.

"And you were stupid." She said, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow once more. "I bet your glad I never listen to what you say to me!"

Rhov laughed and tousled her wet hair. "I think your bravery deserves a reward little sister."

He turned and picked a small white flower that was growing wild in the meadow and handed it to her. "From now on you shall be Nenaew and you will be my first in command on all of my new adventures."

Her green eyes grew round and her small mouth formed a wide "oh" as she grasped the flower. "Really?"

"Yes really!" he said and held out his arms to hug her. The sunlight streaming through the trees warmed them and the near death experience was forgotten and became their little secret for many years.

Legolas could feel the smile on his face as he listened to the end of her tale. "And remember when we went back to that pond years later? The water came up to my waist and no more! And to think you were afraid of drowning!" Aruiniel jested as she poled them around a rock, her hair now blowing more quickly about her face.

Rhov chuckled and looked over at her, his eyes warm. "Mother was furious with us and we had to work on our lessons for weeks after that!

Chuckles erupted from the rafters and Legolas stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him. "And now you are truly rafting the river for the entire kingdom!"

"Except the dangers are more real. Rhov, there is a storm coming in fast behind us." Celuduin's low voice cut through the calm of the group.

Everyone turned to look as the wind began to push at them from all directions, the clouds overhead rumbling their displeasure.

Legolas could feel the questions start to arise in his brain but he said nothing as he watched the black wall of clouds descend over the forest and begin to rapidly push toward them.


	6. A New Threat

Dear readers,

I want to first offer my sincerest apologies. It has been over a year since I last published a chapter in this tale. A lot of things have happened that have prevented me from continuing the journey of our dear rafters and the lives they lead in the kingdom of Mirkwood. But now I am back. I have outlines done for the next few chapters and I hope to post another one in the coming week.

I hope that you will re-join me for the rest of this adventure and the adventures to come. As always I appreciate any comments you have.

Second, the entire story is also being posted at  .com The uncensored version of this story will continued to be posted at that website. This website will have the censored version of this story.

Enjoy!

Tawariell

Chapter 6

The grunts of his men and the whinnies of their mounts cut through the silence of the tent as they made camp for the evening. His thick and matted black beard hung long over boiled leather and rough leggings the color of dried blood.

With a grunt he scratched around in the dirt some more, examined it, and then sat back with a gesture of his large hand. Immediately the men surrounding him leaned in and studied it. The battle plan had been laid out and they were eager to see where their garrisons were to be placed.

Knowing some of his generals would not be happy he beckoned to a young boy with a shock of blonde hair who brought forth a drinking horn filled with thick mead. Taking a long pull of the liquid he leaned back on his campstool and waited. He could feel a trickle of the mead run into his beard and he wiped at it with a large and scarred hand. A brazier to the left of his stool puffed thick smoke that dimmed the inside of the tent and smelled of pines from the mountains. His men, gnarled and wild looking, were quietly examining the scratches in the dirt with intensity.

The tent was made of thick brown wool that melted into the surrounding mountains and the armor worn by his men was dark brown leather over even darker colored clothes. They were from the mountains after all; their lives depended on their ability to blend in. They did not waste coin on the fancy dyes sold by traders. Instead they relied on nature to provide them with a suitable palate of colors for their lifestyle.

As he turned his head slightly he caught a flash of blonde and skin from the back corner of his tent and he knew she would be waiting for him, naked upon the cot they shared. He could hear his name softly leave her tender lips and float toward him in the silence of the tent.

With a grunt he felt himself begin to stir and he adjusted his leggings. She would have to wait. It would do them no good if his men saw him with his lover. He was vulnerable only with her and he had an image to uphold amongst his men. You did not become a great leader if your emotions were soft.

The noise level in the tent began to rise as his men started to curse and mutter under their breaths. Then a fist came flying out of the darkness and his men erupted into a mass of fighting flesh. Grunts and yells could be heard as they threw themselves at each other, upset by the placements they had been given and picking on the new favorites.

The fighting ensued and yet the man did nothing. This was common practice and it was best to wait it out. But when a dagger came into the fighting he stood up, his eyes narrowing on the fool who dared draw a weapon. Immediately all fighting stopped and men scrambled apart, knowing what the punishment was for pulling out a weapon.

Tilting his head back the man drained his horn of mead, more trickles of the liquid running into his black beard. He tossed it to the blonde boy who stood behind him and moved toward the man, never saying a word. His eyes said it all, the fire within them raging and fierce.

When he was only a foot away he stopped, his deep brown eyes boring into his general's murky brown ones. He wrenched the dagger from his hand and examined it, feeling the sharp point of the blade cut into his thumb. Not breaking eye contact he licked the trickle of warm blood from his hand and pushed the dagger up against the man's throat.

"I should kill you for the treason you commit. But today I am feeling generous. You are lucky."

Then he grabbed the man's hand and dragged him to the middle of the room. A small table sat there, maps sprawled out showing the plains of Esgaroth and the mountains from where they came. He smacked the maps off the table and without blinking he forced the man's hand down, grabbed the handle of the dagger, and sliced off the pinky finger.

Yet not a cry was heard. To cry out in pain in the army of Hagralan was to sentence your self to a fierce beating or perhaps death.

Blood gushed forth and the finger lay small and forlorn on the table as the man clutched at his hand with desperate attempts to stem the blood flow. Hagralan threw the dagger down and wiped his hand on his leggings.

"Let that be a lesson to you Wirul. Next time you will not receive the pleasantry of a warning. Report tomorrow morning, all of you. We will run drills to keep the men busy. We march five days hence once we receive the necessary supplies and our allies join with us." His voice was deep and husky as he issued orders to his men. It reverberated around the dim tent and the authority could not be mistaken.

Taking it as a sign of dismissal the man gathered his pinky and ran from the tent, the other generals close behind him. '_That should keep them in line for now'_ he thought as he pulled at his leggings and realized how much he was beginning to ache for her.

With a wave of his large hand the boy moved toward the table with a cloth and began cleaning the blood that covered its brown hue. Then just as quickly the boy silently darted about the tent rolling up the maps and distinguishing the torches before retreating to the entryway where his sleeping roll was stationed.

Hagralan heard a whisper behind him and he turned toward the back corner of his tent where a naked woman lay across the covers of his sleeping platform. Her fingers were running longingly across her body, one hand encircling her right breast, her other hand buried within her blonde curls, and her mouth curved seductively with a smile.

Feeling himself grow to full readiness he sauntered toward her, unbuckling his sword belt and letting it fall to the ground. When he reached the sleeping platform her blonde head leaned toward him, her hands going immediately to his leggings.

Afterward, they lay together, their chests heaving from their love making.

"Suppose we made another child tonight?" he asked as his hand trailed from her waist to cup her bum. He leaned over and kissed the top of her golden head as her breathing slowed and she toyed with the black hair on his chest.

"I have had six with you already my lord, surely it will not be long. Your seed is strong and my womb is welcoming." Rastra said seductively, her hands beginning to travel downward toward the flesh between his legs. Hagralan loved her boldness and he made no move to stop her.

"Your first son is a good cupbearer. He may yet become heir to this clan." His deep voice hitched slightly as her hand moved between his legs. He let out a breath and squeezed her ass, letting her know he approved of her ministrations.

"But he is not of your blood union. I birthed him out of a union bond." Her voice was as sweet as honey. Rastra turned her head slightly after she said this and he saw the fire lying behind her blue eyes. He let out a deep breath and felt himself twitch with a rush of blood as her fingertips played with him.

"It does not matter in the clans. My blood partner cannot bear me worthy sons and you have my love. We should make more before this campaign against the men of Esgaroth comes to pass."

"Why did I ever live there my Lord? How did you ever forgive me of my birth and take me as your bedmate?" Rastra asked now.

"You know this story my gold. We found you as a child and I did not have the heart to kill such a small and beautiful girl. You had looked up at me with such innocence when I found you that my heart cried out. It was frowned upon by my father and the rest of the clan, but I would not be swayed. I convinced them that we could never have returned you to Esgaroth because you would have given away many of our secrets if you had chosen to speak. As the years went by and I saw how beautiful and wild you had become I knew you must belong to me until the end of your days or I would not be happy." Hagralan said, his eyes softening as he watched her reaction.

Rastra gasped and paused in her grinding to lean forward and claim his lips. "Twas my destiny to be with you my Lord. I want to bear you many sons in return for the kindness you have shown me."

"Then get on with it. We have several days before moving camp. Maybe we can make a few more." His voice growled out as she moved out of his arms and straddled him, bending to kiss him.

"You are a goddess Rastra. You taste as sweet as the honey we make from wild clover in the spring" He said huskily as his hands lovingly grasped her hips, caressing them with his rough thumbs.

"My beloved, your words undo me." She said seductively as she moved over him.

Rastra gasped then as she took his full length into her and her breathing quickened. With a thrust from his hips, Rastra took her cue and began riding him, swaying her hips back and forth, her large breasts bouncing in the dim light.

He cupped them with his hands and matched her movements, his thrusts causing her gasps to grow louder. For a brief moment his thoughts wandered to their son sleeping in the tent entrance.

Then the thoughts were gone as she swirled her hips in a full circle with a groan. Their son had slept there for several years and heard the pleasure cries of his mother every night. Tonight was certainly no different and he would have to learn young.

Hagralan had taken his first woman at the young age of 13 winters. Soon, this boy would be doing the same.

"I am close." She gasped. His eyes looked lovingly to her face and he could tell by her expression that she was enjoying herself immensely. Her head was tilted back, exposing her neck and her body shone with a layer of sweat. Rastra's breasts continued to bounce up and down, a small trickle of milk trailing from one. She had just weaned their youngest child who had now lived successfully through a full cycle of the seasons.

Wanting control he moved his hands to her waist and held her still, thrusting into her quickly and deeply until her screams met his ears.

With a yell escaping his lips he came and felt himself pour into her depths. Hagralan knew they had made a child that night and for that he praised his gods. When war opened amongst the men of Esgaroth he would need as many heirs as he could get in order to secure his line.

Legolas felt an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness settle into his stomach. The winds were howling about them and the water had grown grey and choppy as the storm descended upon them.

He was a warrior. He was used to harsh and unsure conditions but his element was on land, not on open water. Now he felt clumsy and in the way as he tied his bow across his chest and steadied himself at the back of the raft.

Around him the rafters were struggling to keep their rafts from bashing into each other. Their yells were lost against the howl of the wind and all they could do was try to anticipate the others' movements. The chests had been latched tight almost immediately and they had moved into what Legolas presumed was their "rough water" stance.

As he looked at the rafters they braced themselves with bent knees and wide elbows as if they were preparing to actually sit down in a chair. Their eyes were hard but not frightened and Rhov continued to command his crew with ease.

The prince felt his admiration for the Captain grow as they took everything in stride. Out here you had to be prepared for anything. Although he was confident in his ability to lead his own troops and scouts, this was beyond his knowledge.

Up ahead the river was beginning to curve to the left and Legolas felt his stomach lurch as the currents took hold of their small vessels.

"Steady!" the word yelled by Rhov was lost to the wind as the rafts hit the bend in the river, teetering unsteadily through the waters.

Aruiniel glanced through the spray of the river as they made the turn. They were holding well but it was only a matter of time before something went horridly wrong. She glanced back at their passenger and she could make out his wide blue eyes as he attempted to brace himself against the onslaught of the storm.

'Idiot' she mumbled to herself as her eyes moved back to the waters. She was not very happy with the arrival of their new passenger. Now he would likely make things worse for them due to his lack of familiarity with rafting.

But Aruiniel brushed the thought off and narrowed her eyes. She could not afford to lose focus now as the clouds turned from grey to black. Streaks of lightning lit the sky in front of them, casting eerie shadows on the ominous sky behind them.

They had dealt with storms before on the river but usually for a short period of time. Often they would pull off onto a bank and take shelter until the storm passed. But due to the time restraint and low water levels they had no choice but to stay on the water.

Several miles downstream they could pull off into a more protected inlet that sat right below a guard station, but until then they would have to hold out. 'Maybe we can get rid of our passenger there as well' she thought bitterly.

The wind gusted around them sending leaves through the air in a violent dance. Although the river was wide, they were in danger of being struck by falling branches and other debris from the forest.

Then the rain came.

It was a cold and hard rain with drops the size of grapes. Within seconds the crew was soaked. But still they held on.

Legolas stood helplessly at the back of the raft. He felt like a major inconvenience and he didn't know how to amend it. His eyesight was superb but in this storm there was nothing he could see that the rafters couldn't. He did not know how to steer a raft to relieve one of the crewmembers and there was nothing to shoot at. So he stayed put, struggling to keep his balance and keep his churning stomach from relinquishing its contents.

For the next twenty minutes they rode the waves out, the winds pushing at them from all directions. Several times one of them was almost thrown off the raft but there were no major casualties. The river had turned into one massive and never-ending grey snake. It all looked the same.

But the positive side of the storm was that with it came enough water to pick up the rafters speed. Aruiniel briefly could make out the inlet where the guard station was located as they sailed by. Rhov however did not seem to have any thought of stopping. With the blessing of this faster water they would raft as far as they could for the day.

In fact it wasn't until well into the evening that they stopped. The winds had continued to howl around them but the rains had dwindled to a drizzle. When they reached a narrow bend in the river and the wind was temporarily slowed, Rhov had hastily signaled to the bank.

Legolas felt a sigh of relief as he stepped into the shallows and aided the rafters in pulling their vessels onto the muddy shores. He drew an arrow and notched it to his bow, scanning the darkening treetops for any sign of danger. Now that he was off the water he felt more capable of his abilities. Behind him the rafters were unlashing the chests and removing their packs and gear.

"Celon will scout for a suitable shelter once we enter the tree line. Do not speak. This place is new to us and we are not aware of the dangers that could be lurking."

Rhov's voice barely cut through the sound of the river as he spoke. Legolas, who had walked into the beginnings of the tree line, had to double back in order to hear him.

As he turned back, he found the rafters unfolding large squares of a uniquely colored cloth. Fascinated he watched the rafters drape it over their vessels and then tie it with dark grey rope.

Celon and Celuduin picked up the first raft and towed it farther up the bank until it was resting on the slope into the forest. Rhov and Aruiniel followed suit.

If Legolas had not watched them place their rafts on the ground he might have mistaken them for undergrowth! The cloths were a greenish-brown that blended in well with the surrounding forest. They seemed to have a thick texture to the material and the swirling of the colors blended seamlessly with the earth. Covering the rafts helped conceal the vessels from prying eyes.

Celuduin noted the Prince's gaze and smirked slightly. "We have a few tricks of our own your Highness." He said as he grabbed his pack and followed Rhov up a hidden deer path.

Legolas looked once more at the place where the rafts had been set and then shaking his head, followed the others into the trees. Immediately his guard went up as he felt the dark wood close around him. The probability of a spider's nest being near was likely and he did not want to be caught unaware.

With the light of the riverbank merely a small speck behind them, the rafters circled and waited. They had not camped in this area before and they were unsure of where to make camp. Silently, Rhov nodded at Celon who dropped his pack and melted into the trees, a knife loose at his side.

The prince looked about, his blue eyes scanning for any signs of movement. But the woods were still and dark. If anything was about they were hiding themselves quite well.

His eyes came to rest on Aruiniel, whose head was tilted downward and her eyes stared distantly at the ground. She was a beautiful elf he thought. But so were many of the others in his realm.

However he was intrigued by her position amongst the rafters. In Mirkwood, elleth were both warriors and mothers, so he should not have been surprised to see her in such a position. Legolas could not help but be fascinated though by her role. He hoped to glean a little more information from her by the end of their trip. The prince had a never-ending curiosity and she had certainly peaked his.

After several minutes of waiting, the sound of a soft owl could be heard. Legolas realized it must have been their signal because the rafters silently picked up their packs and one by one picked their way toward the sound.

Several minutes of silence passed as they walked through the trees. Then they heard the noise again emerge from a very well hidden thicket. One by one they descended to their knees and crawled forward.

When Legolas finally emerged through the brush he stepped into a small alcove. There would be just enough room for the five of them. All around them stood large bramble bushes and young, thick trees that would shield them from most prying eyes.

"Change clothes and dry the wet ones if possible. We cannot risk a fire tonight. Set watches and keep quiet. Tomorrow morning we will be on the river by dawn." Rhov said as he unrolled his bedroll and dug through his pack for some dry clothing.

Legolas followed suit and pulled his clothing out, wondering where he should go to change. He was about to ask Rhov when he realized everyone was changing right there.

Their backs faced each other but they had all stripped down to nothing, including Aruiniel. He felt his cheeks turn red as he hurriedly turned his gaze from her. She had leggings on but her bare back was visible to him as she pulled a new tunic onto her upper half.

Quickly, Legolas undressed himself and practically tripped himself as he put his new leggings on. In the army this sort of thing happened all the time. But the females dressed separate from the males as a matter of decency and respect.

The blush still burned on his cheeks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Rhov standing there, a peculiar expression on his face. "If your Highness has time, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

He nodded and finished the last button on his outer tunic before grabbing his knives and following Rhov out into the forest. While they had changed the light had disappeared entirely and the wind continued to howl above the tree line. If they could see the uppermost boughs of the trees, Legolas imagined they would be thrashing about wildly.

But within the trees, everything lay still and eerily silent. Legolas had patrolled the woods for many years, but even he felt uneasy this night. He reached a hand comfortingly back to the knives upon his back and rolled his shoulders around to loosen the muscles. He wanted to be prepared for anything.

Rhov said nothing for a moment as he scanned the forest before he beckoned to a sturdy oak nearby. Legolas followed him and together they silently climbed the tree until they were nestled in its boughs and hidden from sight.

"Tell me your Highness, why have you decided to so unceremoniously join our journey."

Rhov was blunt and straight to the point. He caught Legolas off guard and it took him several moments to gather his thoughts before he could answer.

"I felt it was my duty to accompany you." It was mostly the truth. Legolas could not bring himself to divulge the full answer, even if he knew he could trust Rhov. It would do no good to inform anyone of his strained relationship with his father and his desire to do as he pleased. That would certainly get the kingdom talking.

"I see. Is it because you do not trust my crew and I to carry out the intended assignment?" Rhov asked, his voice firm and serious.

Legolas was a bit taken aback as he met the green eyes of the Captain. This elf was a true leader and he felt under minded by the arrival of the Prince. Immediately a wave of guilt crashed over him. What was he thinking to just show up on this quest? He wounded the pride of Rhov and his crew and had also most certainly gained the wrath of his father with a single leap from a tree.

Looking slightly abashed the Prince shook his head quickly. How was he going to get his way out of this question without revealing the truth?

"I offer my deepest regrets Captain if I have caused you to feel under minded. That was never my intent. Due to the urgency and importance of the matter at hand I simply felt it was my duty to accompany you on such a dangerous mission. Not to take over your assignment but to be a help to you."

Rhov's eyes remained unreadable as he let the words of Legolas sink in. Then, he let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your Highness, I mean no offense by this next comment. However, you have very little skill with a raft if I am correct in assuming. This mission focuses primarily on our ability to deliver a message safely down the river. It is not a trade we can teach you overnight and the probability of you hindering us is more likely than you aiding us."

Legolas felt his heart sink. As a Prince he had every right to be angry with the Captain for speaking to him in such a manner. But Legolas had never been one for using his privilege. He was far too humble of an elf to let these angry and direct comments unsettle him. However he was disappointed as the truth to Rhov's words became clear.

Legolas could not do much to help the rafters. At this point he was only going to hinder them on an already time-constrained and dangerous mission. When they camped he could take watches and defend against the enemy, but on the river he was useless.

Rhov must have seen the look on the Prince's face because his eyes softened and his posture relaxed slightly.

"My apologies, your Highness, for speaking so boldly. It was not my place." He said with a tip of his head.

The clear blue eyes of the Prince looked up and Rhov was struck by the sadness in them. "No Captain. You have every right to speak your mind. I should not have assumed I could simply join this mission as I wished. My desire to aid you has only caused distress to your party and I have quite possibly endangered all of you. I may not be able to raft but I am a fast learner. If the waters are as low as you say, then my bow and fighting skills may yet be of use to you. If truly you wish me to return to the palace then just say the word and I will be gone by morning. But I will offer you my skills as both a warrior and marksman in case the need should arise."

Rhov sat in silence, his eyes lost deep in thought as he weighed the meaning of the Prince's words. On one hand, they could use someone with the experience the Prince could offer. On the other, it could be detrimental to his crew. Aruiniel had already expressed her dislike for the Prince and she would be a force to be reckoned with if he remained with their party.

He bowed his head in thought, unsure what to tell the prince sitting before him.

Legolas and Rhov had barely left the alcove before Aruiniel hissed her discomfort.

"The Prince of Mirkwood has no business on this mission." She hissed angrily as she laid her wet clothing over a small branch to dry.

Celon and Celuduin exchanged a look, hesitant to make a reply. But Aruiniel caught on and she glared at both of them.

"Well he does not. He may be the Prince but he does not know how to raft. What happens if we get stuck in a whirlpool or we strike a rock? He may be a self-proclaimed warrior but he certainly cannot assist us in a time of need. The fool should go back to the palace and stay there. He belongs with his advisors around him, not common workers. From what I understand he uses his archery to draw elleth into his bed."

The venom in her words was bitter and both Celon and Celuduin flinched at her disrespect toward their Prince.

"Aruiniel. Your words are dripping with hatred. How do you know of his habits? After all he is Captain of the Guard not because he is the Prince, but because he earned the title through merit and strength. Visiting dignitaries claim him to be one of the best archers to have ever graced Middle-Earth. Why do you show such anger toward him?" Celuduin asked carefully.

Celuduin had a very kind and gentle soul. He could not bear to hear negative words toward anyone, no matter who they were. This often caused him to clash with Aruiniel, who had been filled with hate more oft then naught over the past years. After the incident she had gone from sweet and fiery to vicious and bitter. But both Celuduin and Celon knew the real Aruiniel and they strived to revive her old self again.

But now the anger flashed through her eyes as she glared at the two elves. "Fine. You may respect him but I think he is a hindrance to this trip. Do you not agree? What about your mate Celuduin? The Prince could make an easy mistake that could lead to your death. Would you abandon your wife-to-be so easily?" she hissed as she rubbed her boots down with a cloth from her pack.

Celuduin shrunk for a moment as he thought of Lothelad. The tears in her eyes as he had left her bedchamber just earlier that morning. The knot in Celuduin's stomach began to grow and he felt himself starting to lose conviction.

Celon glanced at the distress on Celuduin's face and switched tactics. "Aruiniel, do not bring personal matters into this. He only wants to help. Your venom will undo our entire mission if you do not reign in your words and your temper."

Aruiniel glared at Celon, the hot flames running through her veins. She knew he was right but she dared not admit it. Instead of picking the fight she wanted to win, Aruiniel grabbed a wedge of cheese from her pack, picked up her weapons, and took off.

The two rafters watched her go, knowing she would be safe enough. 

"Well that certainly went well." Celon said dryly as he too pulled out some rations. Celuduin shook his head and settled in his bedroll, his hand straying to the bracelet Lothelad had given him years ago. The braided leather was wearing thin under the constant stroke of his thumb. Its smooth texture helped him to relax slightly and he lay back, becoming lost in the thoughts of his love.

'''''''''''''''

A short time later, both Rhov and Prince Legolas emerged into the alcove looking far more relaxed than when they had left.

Rhov took note of Aruiniel's absence but said nothing as both Celon and Celuduin looked to him for news.

"The Prince will be joining us for the remainder of our journey. It is my belief that he can be of great assistance to us."

Legolas nodded at the rafters in respect and moved toward his bedroll to grab a cloak.

"Welcome Prince. We are often a merry bunch but you may find us to be more…subdued on this adventure." Celon said with a small smile as he extended his arm to the Prince in welcome.

"That is alright. I feel honored to be allowed to stay on with your company. Please, call me Legolas." He said in return as he fastened his cloak about his shoulders and picked up his box. 

"Legolas will take the first watch. Celuduin will follow and I will take the final watch." Rhov said as he eased out of his boots and laid back on his bedroll.

The Prince turned to leave when he heard behind him "Oh and Legolas, do not worry about my sister. She can fend for herself."

''''''''''''''

Several hours later, the Prince listened to the sound of the forest around him. The wind had died down and the forest floor was silent. From his perch in a sturdy tree next to the thicket, he could see the perimeter and not so much as a deer stirred this night.

Celuduin would soon be waking and Legolas would finally be able to slip into a gentle sleep before the day dawned again.

A soft rustle in the tree next to him caught his attention and his eyes met the soft green ones of Aruiniel, who gazed at him with an unwavering ferocity.

He inclined his head in greeting but before he could bid her a good evening, Aruiniel's voice hissed into the night.

"Why are you here Prince?"

The hostility he felt emanating from her was surprising. Struggling to find words, Legolas simply looked back at her in silence.

"I do not know what brings you here Prince. It could be your own motives, or the motives of the King, but I am not pleased. You are putting all of us in grave danger by being here. I ask again, why are you here?"

Aruiniel stared at him, her thoughts hazy with anger. The back of her mind was telling her that she had gone too far, but she pushed the thought away, afraid to take responsibility for her actions.

Legolas could be angry with her for the words she spoke to him. She spoke out of line to a member of the royal family, but this was something that never seemed to bother Legolas. Afraid of risking more anger, he decided that honesty was the best idea.

When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "To prove that I am capable of more than my father thinks I am. "

The soft call of Celuduin's voice rose up to meet them and Aruiniel watched in stunned silence as he slipped out of the tree and into the night.


	7. A Setback

Hello friends! 

Welcome back to another exciting chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know how I am doing! Encouragement and constructive criticism are always welcome.

It has come to my attention that in last week's post the name of the website where I upload the uncensored version of this story was cut out. I realize now that it is an anti-spamming rule of this website. So I will just list the name below without the actual link.

To follow my uncensored version: lotrfanfiction. Just add the dot com! It will be under the pen name Tawariell. 

'''''''''''''''''''

The deep periwinkle of the pre-dawn glistened above the great Mirkwood forest, but beneath the canopy the gloom remained. Despite the lack of light, the rafters and Legolas were already awake. It had taken only the whisper of Rhov's cloak as he returned to the group to waken them.

The group quietly attended to their task of packing bedrolls and strapping on weapons. In a few moments they were exiting the glade and moving silently toward the riverbank. As they drew closer to the banks Legolas noted that the winds had stopped and the pre-dawn sky was turning a soft orange. The storm was gone.

After checking for spiders or goblins at the river's edge, they uncovered their rafts, and prepared to launch. Legolas helped the others re-fold the camouflaged cloths, coil the ropes, and store everything in the crates. With one final look about they pushed their rafts into the shallows and boarded.

Legolas settled into a sitting position in front of the crate and felt the promise of a new day wash over him. After Rhov gave him permission to continue with the rafters during the previous evening, they had gone over some specifics. 

"When we are actually rafting, it would be best for you to stay centered. We are not used to having more than two elves per raft unless we are doing a particularly large load of barrels. If you want to sit by the crate and scout then that would be best." Rhov said kindly.

Legolas nodded in understanding. "What else should I do to help?" 

Rhov sat and thought, the night closing in around them. "While we are rafting there is not much you can do until we reach the shallows. I presume we will have to carry the rafts for several miles. But if you are willing to take a majority of the night watches and scouting responsibilities then that would allow us to focus more on the rafting. The waters are low and we will have new obstacles we have not faced before."

Feeling a sense of purpose rise in him, Legolas eagerly accepted. "I would help out where I could. My timing to learn about your trade is certainly not ideal, but I feel that I am where I should be."

Rhov had looked at Legolas then, sensing a feeling of quiet conviction. He did not know much about the prince. But what he had heard was mostly honorable. Now he found himself in the strange predicament of sharing the river with him. At the thought of that, Rhov's lips turned up in a smile.

"Have I said something amusing?" Legolas asked at the sight of Rhov's quizzical smile. Rhov started and looked up at him.

"Oh no, Legolas. I was just thinking how strange it was that a member of the royal family has joined us upon the river. I never thought I would see the day."

Legolas felt slightly taken aback at his words. He had always tried to understand the many ranks of his people like warriors, the tradesmen, and the healers. But here was Rhov stating that this was something he could not have imagined.

"I…do not understand." Legolas said as the furrow in his brow deepened. Realizing that the prince was not sharing in the humor of the situation, Rhov turned to him. For a moment he said nothing, afraid to offend the prince sitting in front of him, but then he took a leap of faith.

"I do not blame you. We have always known that the royal family has cared about their people. But you see, other than reporting to the King, we hardly have interaction with you. I am sure you were raised to understand the inter-workings of all your people. But we have never taken the King out upon the rafts, nor yourself. We are not disgruntled by this fact, but we do understand that we are often alone."

The words of Rhov sank in with a heavy weight. Legolas did not know what to think. As Captain of the army he was always working with his men and women. He was used to seeing them, asking his officers about their families, and making himself an equal among them.

But his time that had been invested into his army had not reached the other facets of his kingdom. He could not remember the last time he entered the kitchens to speak with the bakers or to speak with the elves that worked in the greenrooms. All of those times he had sat in the forest and wished for something to prove himself and he could have spent them reaching out to his people. He may not want to be a ruler, but if he had to take his father's place he wanted to be seen as just and fair.

"Legolas? My lord?"

The voice of Rhov sounded distant, as if it was an echo. Only when Legolas felt the touch of Rhov's hand on his shoulder did he come back to the present.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I have misspoken." Rhov said quietly, his eyes downcast toward the forest floor.

"No. Please do not think ill upon your words. You merely speak the truth. I have poured my attention and energies into my warriors. But I have turned a blind eye to the needs of my other people. If I am to rule my father's realm someday, then I should better understand the workings of every trade. My weakness has been laid before me."

As the words poured out of Legolas's mouth, the feelings of uncertainty and trepidation flowed though him. He had left the palace only earlier that day and now he felt as if his entire life had been misguided. Instead of feeling like an elf that had lived through many seasons, he began to feel like a small elfling once again. 

Not sure what else to do, Rhov began to descend from the tree. He had never meant to unsettle his prince but he had felt it was only right to speak his mind. Now he silently berated himself for having caused Legolas such discomfort.

Rhov waited at the base of the tree and once Legolas had descended they moved back toward the thicket. "I will take the first watch tonight if you would allow." Legolas said. 

The piercing cry of an eagle brought Legolas back to the present. He realized as he looked at the position of the sun that he had been deep in thought for longer than a few moments. Silently berating himself he took in his surroundings in an attempt to cover up his lapse. But it didn't work.

"Welcome back."

The low voice of Aruiniel was barely audible above the sound of the current. Legolas glanced up to see her eyes watching him, no trace of last night's anger hiding there. It was the first they had spoken to each other since she had confronted him late last night.

Now her eyes only held an open curiosity. He nodded in acknowledgment to her comment but said nothing. Legolas did not know what to make of her shifting moods. From the day they had spent together on the river he could read her moods, but he was not prepared for how quickly they changed.

Clearing his throat he turned his gaze to the river. It had widened considerably from the day before but it felt close. The trees draped over the riverbank and created a thick veil. It felt as if they were traveling down the Old Forest Road. The cast of the sun above the treetops created a deep green around them, as if the world itself was colored in nothing but greens.

"Do you ever see the sun?" Legolas asked to the crew. 

"Eventually, yes. The first leg of our journey is cast in considerable darkness. Do you already feel the suffocation?" Aruiniel asked with genuine warmth. She had always hated closed in spaces and for the first time since the prince had joined their party, she felt a connection.

"I would not say it is suffocating, but the colors are something to behold. The hazy reflection of the trees upon the murky water only adds to my bewilderment. How long do you stay upon the river before you break into the plains?" he asked.

"When the river levels are good and we carry a moderate level with us it will only take several days to break into the plains. From there, however, it is another handful of days before we actually reach Esgaroth." Rhov stated as he moved his pole around a floating log.

He glanced back at the prince and smiled before turning his eyes to the water in front of him. "We often wait in Esgaroth for some time. Before the dark days the goods would be held and when we arrived there was no waiting period. But now the roads are treacherous and sometimes we wait many days before the necessary goods have arrived. For instance, our first trip this summer was long. We waited almost a fortnight before we could come back to our borders. But our last trip was quick and we left the following morning."

"Getting to Esgaroth is the easy part. It is the return trip that takes so long." Celuduin stated from behind them. The slower current and loss of the storm allowed the two rafts to remain close.

"Why is that?" Legolas asked curiously with his hands wrapped around his crossed legs and his eyes alight. Aruiniel glanced back at him and could not help but smile. He looked like a little elfling who was hearing the story of Smaug for the first time.

"Before the darkness fell upon the trees and the spiders arrived, we would pole the barrels back up the river a ways toward our caves. When the current became too strong we would take them up small creeks where the current was less or transport them by wagon. However, the spiders began to take over the creeks. It was as if we were caged animals and the spiders only had to grab our cage to ensnare us."

"We changed tactics after losing many fine rafters that way. The spiders were too many and the goblins were becoming more frequent. Now we pole the barrels halfway up the Forest River. Once we catch sight of our borders we haul the barrels out of the river and take them by horse and wagon. It is very tedious work and adds a fair number of days to our journey." Rhov stated with a slight smile on his face. He found Legolas's eager questioning to be amusing.

"But the road is not safe. How do you manage? How do you bring the barrels back up the river? Is the current too strong? You surely must work quite hard in order to make ends meet." Legolas said with exuberance.

Aruiniel and Rhov exchanged an amused glance at the expense of the elf sitting behind them. They had never before entertained someone on a raft, nor had anyone asked them these questions. The life of a rafter was hard and one not readily chosen by the younger populations. While they spent less time away from their kin, as did the scouts, the rafters had to endure the lives of men on a regular basis. It was not that the Mirkwood elves disliked men; they simply did not understand them.

"We lose many good rafters every year. Some are grabbed from their rafts by the spiders that wait, while others are lost on the treacherous road. It is not common for us to receive a guard once we reach the eaves of Mirkwood. The extra scouts can no longer be spared." Celon said truthfully.

This slowed Legolas's questions somewhat. It was true that the army had few elves to spare. But surely several scouts could accompany the elves that were responsible for bringing so many goods to their people. He would need to speak with his father about this upon his return. While Legolas was in charge of the army, his orders still came directly from his father. It had not been until after the War of Five Armies that Legolas had finally been given the honor. But like many things, his father lingered, always hasty to question his judgment.

"We have many teams of rafters Legolas. It is not like the glory days when the position as a rafter was highly regarded. Our people no longer envy our jobs. But despite this, there are a few dozen of us that find our calling out on these open waterways." Rhov said sadly, a trace of grief lacing his words.

"As more of our people leave our shores and sail to the West, the need for goods has decreased. But also, the prices for trading have soared. With all of the raids and darkness that seem to befall these lands, the amounts of goods for trade have greatly decreased. Traders are no longer willing to risk carrying open wagons to Esgaroth. There is always the threat of the men from the Grey Mountains, but even they have struggled in recent years against the goblins." Said Aruiniel with a tinge of bitterness.

Looking directly at Rhov, she said "I long for the days when our people ran beside us as we left the palace, ribbons waving in the wind."

"It was indeed a sight to behold!" cried Celon from the other raft. "All of our people would gather upon the shores and wave us off on our first journey."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement. "It has been many years since that tradition has faded. With the arrival of the spiders we can no longer enjoy many of the customs of our people." 

The companionship between the elves grew and as the day wore on, their stories continued to flow about them on the open waters. Hope filled them as they turned each bend, finding the water levels high enough to continue without trouble. Although their mission had started off with much trepidation, it now seemed far more possible that they would succeed.

"I suppose we carry them then." Celon said, frustration apparent in his voice. Celon normally looked at ease even in the tensest of situations but now he stood with his brow furrowed and a scowl upon his face.

Rhov sighed and ran a hand over his brow. "I feared as much. When we came here a fortnight ago the waters had been dropping quickly. Now it seems that time and drought have come against us."

The previous day had gone without incident and the group had awoken that morning full of hope. But within a few hours their water supply had dwindled rapidly and the rafts could no longer move forward. All five of the elves stood in the bed of the river, the water reaching only mid-thigh.

Legolas noted that the riverbed had transformed. Large boulders and uprooted trees were everywhere, jutting out of the water and creating a forest of stone. Turtles could be seen lounging on the rocks but the fish had all been smart enough to head upriver where the water remained.

"Does this normally happen?" he asked, trying to pull them out of dismay. But all he received was a withering look from Celon that convinced Legolas to remain quiet.

Celuduin was more kind. "The end of the season finds our waters to all but disappear in some parts of the river. Some say it is the trees storing up for the winter, others say it is the goblin armies that roam these parts in great numbers. Mostly it is nature's course. Some seasons find the rains of autumn to come early, but as Middle-Earth enters another darkness, so does our forest. More trees fall into the river as they perish in these dark times, creating a resistance on the riverbeds. They cannot rot away fast enough it seems."

Aruiniel skimmed her hand across the surface of the water with a huff. "This is no time for a lesson, Celuduin. We must get on with the task at hand."

Celuduin and Legolas glanced at each other before looking away. Once more the moods of this elleth were causing Legolas to question himself. Normally he would speak with those who made him feel so incompetent, but with Aruiniel he would not risk it. Now was not the time or place.

Rhov nodded in agreement, a crease in his brow. "We will have to carry them through the forest. At least we have made it farther than I thought possible. But we will likely not reach flowing water until late today."

"How do you propose we carry them, then?" Celuduin asked, his hand once more grasping his leather bracelet in anticipation.

Silence fell on the elves as they looked at their rafts. They were small vessels, but they were awkward. To carry them meant to blind them all to the dangers of spiders and unforeseen foes, but what other choice did they have?

"Can we float them?"

They all turned to look at Legolas. "What do you mean?" Rhov asked.

"Well, it would mean wet boots for the remainder of our journey. But what if we waded alongside the rafts, leaving us free to watch for spiders?" Legolas inquired as he stepped closer to them.

"We would run the risk of a flash flood." Aruiniel said hesitantly, unsure of the prince's idea. If a flood happened to overtake them, they would not survive. But to her surprise, Rhov was shaking his head.

"Yes. This late in the season storms are rare. If we stick to the river we stay on course and we can also scout for the enemy as we move. Although we will have no where to run if we are ambushed, it is better to see them coming instead of being caught unawares in the woods with a raft balanced on our backs." He said, conviction starting to flood through him.

Legolas nodded. "I will keep my bow at the ready."

With that said, the rafters turned their rafts in the direction of the now drained river and moved forward. The going was slow. The riverbed was muddy and could grasp at your shoes if your feet remained too long. But for a while at least they were blessed with no trouble.

The group remained silent as they waded because the high banks of the river had a cavern effect on noise, turning everything into an echo. But they remained vigilant as they moved, ready for anything to happen.

Legolas followed behind, an arrow notched loosely in his bow, his eyes always watching for spiders. Normally, Legolas would rely on his hearing before sight within these dense woods. But the echoing in the river drowned out the noise of the forest above, leaving him limited to sight alone.

Aruiniel glanced back at Legolas as she waded through the river. Even though she was loath to admit it, he had so far been a good addition to their trip. While she still did not trust him, she had to admit that he was rather charming in his own way.

The prince had a certain youth about him that Aruiniel had not expected. While he was many centuries older than she was, his curiosity portrayed him as far younger. She was expecting a high and lofty elf that would attempt to share his wisdom at every turn of a conversation.

A small smile graced her lips as she recalled his eager lessons the day before. He had wanted to learn how to successfully steer a raft so he could be of use. At first she thought it was a terrible idea, but the light-hearted banter had cheered her heart.

Celon and Rhov had taken charge of his training, giving him a pole to use and putting him in charge of their raft. Aruiniel and Celuduin had watched in amusement from the second raft as the two elves put Legolas through many obstacles. They did not want to be thrown overboard if Legolas failed. So they had watched from a safe distance as the other two elves tormented him.

Rhov and Celuduin had jumped up and down to rock the raft and it had taken most of Legolas's will power not to become ill. By the end of it his face was pale and a cold sweat had broken out across his brow. Celon had poled logs directly into their path as well in an attempt to trip him up. But overall Legolas had passed the test. Nobody fell in the river and nobody was injured, except maybe Legolas's pride.

Aruiniel turned to speak quietly with him, but the words died on her lips when she observed his face. He had gone rigid, his arrow tightening against his bowstring, his eyes cast up toward the left bank.

"Legolas?" she asked cautiously, following his gaze. She could not see anything on the bank but his posture was alarming.

"Get under the rafts. Quickly! There are goblins on the north shore." He hissed as he caught up to them.

The elves looked about in alarm, panic starting to set in. Taking heed of the prince's words they ducked underneath their rafts, using their hands to push the rafts slightly above the water and allowing them to breathe. Aruiniel could feel her feet sinking into the mud as she used her strength to keep the raft above the water just enough for them to go unnoticed.

Legolas threw his sodden cloak about him and ducked behind a pair of boulders just in time. He prayed silently that the banks were too steep for the goblins to begin a descent.

"Oi! Look what's down there in the river." Came the nasally voice.

Legolas could hear the tramping of heavy feet and he turned his head slowly to try and count the number of goblins from above.

"What're you going on about?" came a deeper voice.

"There are some rafts, just floating in the river!" Said the third.

Legolas could glimpse them from his hiding spot. At least seven stood on the banks but he was not sure how many remained behind them. He could not shoot without openly bringing risk to everyone.

"Not much use are they?" said the deeper voice.

"There are some boxes on them. Maybe there are some treasures ripe for the taking!"

Legolas felt the blood begin to pulse through his veins. If these goblins descended into the river, the rafters would likely perish. He could bring down several of them before his position was given away, but he could not finish them off entirely. 

As the rafters heard the words of the goblins, they began to fear for their lives. If the goblins descended they could not react in time. Their feet were sunk into the mud and they would not be able to get out of it quickly.

"We don't have time for this. Those banks are too muddy. We have to get back to the others. Leave them." Said their leader.

After what seemed like hours the goblins turned away, tramping back into the thick of the woods. Legolas watched and waited, his hand never loosening the arrow on his bow. When he felt like the danger had passed he moved slowly and cautiously toward the rafts.

Gently he knocked on the top of each of them and the rafters emerged. They were soaking wet from having to bend down in the river, but the relief on their faces was evident when they were able to fully stand again.

"What was that about?" Rhov asked cautiously, as they all looked to the northern shore.

"A pack of goblins. The Valar be praised, the riverbanks are too steep here. They have moved on. But I fear that may not be the last of them." Legolas said as he finally loosened the grip on his bow. His blue eyes swirled with anger and tension. Gone was the youthful prince they had taught to raft only the day before. Now a captain of the army stood before them, his posture strong and his jaw set.

"We should move from this place at once." He said as he looked at each of the rafters.

Rhov nodded in agreement and they began to pull themselves out of the muddy bottom. Aruiniel pulled her first foot free, but her left foot was stuck. She passed her bow to Rhov and began using both hands to tug at her leg. "My leg seems to have become a snack for the mud." She said in frustration as she pulled harder.

"Here. Let me help you." Legolas said as he strung his bow over his back. He moved toward her and Aruiniel looked up to see him standing before her, his blue eyes glinting with a hint of amusement. The anger that flashed through them before had dimmed as he offered her his hands.

"Ready?" he asked, his blue eyes trained on her green ones. Aruiniel nodded her head in agreement and she felt his hands tighten around hers as he pulled her toward him.

But her foot would not budge. "The mud seems to like you my lady." Legolas said as he pulled harder. "I am afraid so." She said as she attempted to wriggle free.

"Here, I can help." Rhov said as he moved behind the prince and grabbed onto his shoulders. With the added strength of Rhov, Aruiniel could feel her foot coming loose. Then with a sudden squelch she flew forward and straight into Legolas's arms, sending Rhov and Legolas flying back into the water.

Aruiniel blushed as she felt the prince's arms wrapped around her. Quickly she untangled herself from him and gave him a hand. "Thank you. My apologies for throwing you into the river." She mumbled, afraid to meet his eyes.

He chuckled softly and took his bow from his back. "No trouble at all. Maybe we should get moving before the mud decides to make you a snack again." He said with a grin. 

Once they had loosened their weapons the rafters began to move forward. The humor of the mud incident dissipated quickly as the reality of their situation came flooding back to them. Legolas followed behind them, his eyes darting back and forth. It was late afternoon before they ran into trouble again. But this time, they were not so lucky.

The river had begun to widen and several small streams began to connect with it. They were beginning to pick up speed and the rafters were feeling more confident that they could soon re-board their rafts and be on their way once more. Water levels had risen up to their waists, helping to propel them along. 

With the currents moving faster, they were starting to glide along the bottom of the river, for the mud had given way to sand and rock. The trees above them had grown less and the waning sunlight was a bit stronger. With this new area of the river, the banks had begun to slope outward, covered in pebbles and rocks. But despite the geographical changes, the gloom remained.

"We shall soon be under way again my friends." Rhov said, relief evident in his voice. "You have done well. Thank you for your patience."

They were coming up to the bend in the river and the rafters all looked at each other, smiles on their faces. After this bend was a mighty stream that would join with the river, giving them the chance to begin rafting once more. But as they rounded the bend, the smiles turned into looks of horror.

The northern bank extended far out into the river and sitting there upon the rocks was a great host of goblins. As soon as the rafters came in sight, their scouts sent up cries. Legolas reacted quickly, taking down several of their archers before they had a chance to reach their bows. Copying suit, Aruiniel and Celuduin picked up their bows as well and began to fire at the host of goblins coming closer to them.

But the current and the depth of the water were making it hard for the elves to shoot. They had to keep up with their rafts, but to leave their enemy on the banks unhindered would only increase their chance of danger. Aruiniel threw her bow onto their raft in disgust. It would be of no use to her now.

"Use the rafts as shields!" Legolas cried as he saw them take aim. The arrows began to come toward them and the elves moved to the opposite side of their rafts in an attempt to shield themselves. The goblins began moving into the water realizing their great advantage over the small party.

"Duck!" cried Celuduin as another wave of arrows launched toward them. The elves ducked their heads under the rafts and could hear the sound of arrows imbedding in wood. When they re-emerged they found their rafts coated with the goblin arrows.

Legolas looked around frantically to try and gain an advantage. He spied it behind them. "There are no goblins on the southern shore! Try to pull your rafts that way." Legolas cried as he angled his bow to take out another goblin.

They did as he said, grabbing at the edges and swimming toward the opposite bank in an attempt to distance themselves from the goblins. But they were coming up fast to the encampment and the goblins realized their chance was now.

With a cry they plunged into the river, swinging their swords wildly. The rafters drew their weapons, ready to meet them head on.

The sound of steel filled the air as the blades of goblin and elf met. As soon as a goblin was slain, its body floated away down the river, a new one ready to take its place. Within seconds, the river had become clogged with the bodies of the goblins.

"We must try to out swim them! Stay with the rafts!" Rhov cried as he plunged his sword into the neck of an oncoming goblin.

Aruiniel swung her blade about the chaos. This was utter madness. They were attempting to swim and fight at the same time. The riverbed was slippery and unstable and the water level was coming up to her chest level, hindering her movements.

"Hello pretty one." Came the hiss from her left. She spun to see a goblin sneaking up on her with a wide toothy grin. "Stay away from me filth." She hissed as she lashed out with her sword. But it was in close range, making it hard for her to strike. He struck again and it took all of her strength to push back the blade that was inches from her face.

With another shove she managed to push him away and she pulled one of the golden snakes out of her hair with her left hand and threw it. The dagger embedded into his throat and the goblin fell into the water with black blood spewing forth. Aruiniel reached toward the body and grabbed the dagger before it became lost in the river.

The current was pushing them along and the rafters slowly began to gain the advantage. Realizing that their prey was escaping, the archers began running along the banks and into the shallows to rain arrows down at the elves.

Aruiniel grabbed the body of a goblin and used it to shield herself as she tried to stay afloat. Behind her she could hear Celon cursing and muttering with every swing he took. The numbers of the goblins coming after them had lessened, but the archers had grown stronger.

"Up ahead! The banks grow farther apart and are bogged with trees. We must lose these archers!" Rhov cried as he pushed them onward before turning to plunge his sword into an approaching goblin.

Legolas tried in vain to pick off the archers with his bow but it was no use. The water was becoming deeper and he could not angle his bow enough to get clearance above the water. They would have to hope the goblins had poor aim.

Looking behind him he saw that Celuduin had picked up a wooden shield from the body of a goblin and he looked around, intending to do the same. "Watch the arrows!" he cried as one flew past his face.

The rafters pushed along in determination. They needed only a little more distance before the immediate threat would lessen. Just then, someone cried out.

"Rhov!" Aruiniel's voice, ringing with panic, rose above them. Legolas could see the arrow protruding from his left shoulder and the blood that swirled out of the wound to be washed away down the river.

Aruiniel grabbed his good arm and threw it around her shoulder in an attempt to give him balance. The river was deeper and Rhov was struggling to keep his head afloat. All the while arrows skirted around them, landing in the rafts and hissing into the water.

'We need time!' Legolas thought as he frantically looked for an advantage. Just then he spied a large boulder on the northern shore. With his bow in one hand he swam frantically for it and pulled himself atop it. In seconds he began dropping the archers across the river, attempting to give the elves an easier escape.

"What are you doing?" Celon cried as he turned to see Legolas fall behind.

"Go! I will meet you. Get Rhov away from this place!" he called as he dodged an incoming arrow. The arrows in his quiver began to lessen, but Legolas made each one count.

Aruiniel watched in disbelief as Legolas stayed behind, but the groan emitting from her brother's mouth was enough for her to turn her attention back to him. He was having trouble staying afloat and she was being dragged down with them. 

With the goblins attention on Legolas, whose form was slowly becoming smaller, Aruiniel assessed their raft. "Celon! Help me pull these arrows from the raft!" she cried as she reached her free hand toward the closest goblin arrow.

"Ah!" The cry escaped her lips as the shaft of the arrow pulled free. Blood dripped from between her fingers and she looked down in disgust.

"Watch the arrows! The shafts are barbed!" she said angrily. She looked at Rhov and could see the color draining from his face. The arrow in his shoulder had sunk deep and he was quickly losing blood.

"Take him for me Celuduin." She said desperately. He was much taller than she was and she could not pull arrows while holding Rhov. After she had passed off Rhov she turned back to the raft. With determination she grabbed another arrow with both hands and cried out in pain as she pulled it away. "Stop Aruiniel! You are hurting yourself!" Celuduin cried as he watched blood pour between her fingers with each arrow she freed.

"We have to get him on the raft!" she yelled as she reached for another arrow.

After several more arrows had been pulled and a space cleared for Rhov, Aruiniel and Celuduin hosted him out of the water and onto the wood.

"Rhov can you hear me?" Aruiniel asked desperately as she swam alongside the raft. By now the waters had begun to pick up even more, propelling them farther from the goblins. She reached out a hand to touch his forehead but recoiled when her blood dripped across the wood.

"Will they hold? With the arrows in them?" came Rhov's reply as he looked over at the others.

"I think so. Will you hold?" Celon said half jokingly and half seriously. Rhov grimaced at that and tenderly lifted his arm to his left shoulder. "It did not hit my heart or my lungs. Unless it is poisoned, I think I will survive."

"We need to get on the rafts. Up ahead we can pull them into the shallows. Is it safe?" Celuduin asked as he pointed toward a small sandbar coming up on their right.

They directed their rafts toward the sand and soon they were able to pull them up altogether. Aruiniel and Celuduin loaded their bows and looked about them.

"Do you see anything?" Celon asked as he threw open one of the crates on the raft. He pulled out a thick rag and wrapped it about his hand before he began pulling out the arrows.

"Nothing." Celuduin said as Aruiniel rushed to Rhov's side.

"What of Legolas? Do you see him?" Rhov asked, his eyes searching hers as she used her golden dagger to cut away the shirt around his shoulder.

"He stayed so you could escape." She said heavily as she ripped away his tunic. Dismay filled her as she began to realize the sacrifice he had made for them.

Rhov groaned in pain as Aruiniel gently touched his shoulder. "This is going to hurt, but we have to remove it. The arrow has cut you deep brother. Someone grab me the healing kit and a piece of leather." She said brusquely as she washed her hands in the river.

The arrows had cut her hands deep and she winced as the water ran over her wounds. "Celon, you have to pull the arrow out. My hands cannot grasp well enough." She said.

Celuduin handed her a piece of leather and she slid it into Rhov's open mouth. "Clench down. This should be over soon." She whispered gently.

Rhov held her gaze unwaveringly as Celon wrapped a cloth around the shaft of the arrow. "Grab my arm." She offered when Celon gave her a nod.

"Hold him down Celuduin." Celon said as he braced himself. The tall elf came to their side and placed his left hand on Rhov's right shoulder and his right hand upon Rhov's left hip. "I am ready." 

"On my count….one, two, three!" 

Celon pulled quickly and Rhov's hands painfully gripped Aruiniel's forearms before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp. 

"Rhov! Are you alright?" Aruiniel cried. Her brother was always the strong one and now she kneeled before him, unsure of what to do. Helplessness washed over her and she felt the tears spring to her eyes.

Celon laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He will be alright, the arrow was not poisoned." He moved through the healing bag and came up with some packets of herbs that he began to crush and push into the wound. Amongst the rafters, Celon had always been the healer. He had a talent for healing out in the wild.

"Has anyone seen Legolas yet?" Celuduin asked worriedly as they saw the body of a goblin float by, an elvish arrow protruding from its neck. The weight of his words sunk into the three of them as they looked back up the river, hoping to see Legolas swimming toward them.

"It is not safe to travel back up river to search for him. But it is not safe to stay stranded in the middle of the river either. Night is falling and we need to find shelter so Rhov can heal." Celon said as he finished tying a bandage around Rhov's shoulder.

They sat silent for a moment, unsure what to do. If they left they would be abandoning their prince to his death. But if they stayed, they risked all of their lives for one who might have already perished.

With a heavy sigh, Aruiniel stood up and glanced once more up the river. Conflict ran through her. Silently she moved to curse the prince for joining them on this mission. But then she stopped herself. 'Without him, we may not have survived. But we cannot stay any longer." She thought bitterly.

Aruiniel turned and looked at the others, her face dark. "We should move on for the sake of the mission." She said slowly. 

They all stood silently for a few more minutes watching the river, the weight of her words sinking in. The rafters were hesitant to leave. Legolas would be able to track them if they traveled upon land, but you could not track a raft upon a river very easily.

Celon threw the healing bag back into the crate and latched it shut. "Well, then we should be off. There is little daylight left and we want to be far away from those goblins before we make camp."

He and Celuduin grabbed the first raft and began to push it into the shallows. A heavy weight tugged at Celuduin's heart. It seemed wrong to abandon Legolas to his fate. He had enjoyed speaking with the prince throughout the past two days.

"Wait!"

The cry arose from behind them and they spun, weapons drawn. But it was not a goblin that emerged from the southern shore. It was Legolas. 


	8. Tension

Chapter 8 – Healing

The rafters lowered their weapons as the figure of Legolas strode to the edge of the riverbank. Aruiniel noted in relief that he looked whole and moved with ease. They could not afford another injury now with Rhov injured and her hands torn apart.

"Are you well? Are we being hunted?" Celuduin called as Legolas descended into the river and began to wade toward them. His quiver was empty and the knives he held in his hands were stained dark.

Stepping onto the sandbar, he nodded. "I am well. For the moment the goblins are trying to regroup." His eyes flitted across them all before coming to rest on Rhov. In one fluid motion he sheathed his knives and kneeled by his side.

Gently he moved his hand across Rhov's brow, his eyes taking in the bandage on his shoulder. "Was it poisoned?" he asked as he looked up at them.

Celon shook his head. "Thank the Valar it was not. However the arrow went quite deep. It is possible he will have issues with it for some time to come."

Legolas stood back up. "You have a gift Celon. Did you train as a healer?"

Celon shook his head once more. "I did not. But my mother is a healer and I have her gift. It is a gift that becomes useful as a rafter."

"We should move. The day grows short." Celuduin interrupted as he began to push one of the rafts toward the river. The little light that did filter through the trees was becoming softer, creating an eerie golden glow on the river.

"Will they float after taking so much damage from the arrows?" Legolas asked as he spied all of the holes in the wood. He was concerned that they were about to be stranded so close to the encampment of goblins. While they may be regrouping for the moment, it would not be long before they came after them.

"Yes. They will manage. Most of the arrows did not pierce through the other side. Our rafts may be light, but the wood is quite thick." Aruiniel said as she reached down to wash her hands in the river. They were burning in pain and the cool of the river felt soothing.

Legolas's eyes narrowed in concern as he spotted the redness of her hands. "Are you alright Aruiniel?"

"I am fine. We must move quickly. I can be taken care of when we are safe." She said casually as she rose. Her eyes were hard but her face was passive, giving away almost nothing.

Legolas was about to contradict her but Celuduin laid a hand upon his shoulder and shook his head. Swallowing his words, Legolas turned to help Celon lay Rhov on one of the rafts.

Once Rhov had been propped up against the crate, the rafters pushed off into the current, their eyes always on the look out. Legolas and Aruiniel shared one raft while Rhov laid between Celon and Celuduin on the other. Aruiniel stifled a painful moan as the pole rubbed against the open wounds on her hands. Her hands were in very poor condition but she dare not say a word until they had reached camp. To stop now would put them all at risk.

"How far will we go before we make camp?" asked Legolas as he looked up at the brief glimpse of pink sky. Darkness would be falling shortly. It would be best if they could move as far from the goblin camp as possible. But new dangers came out when the sun disappeared. They were gambling with fate.

"Do you remember how far that abandoned scout camp is?" Celuduin asked as they kept their eyes on the banks. The elves were nervous after their encounter with the goblins. Now that they stood upon the rafts, they were easy targets for hidden archers. They peered at every clump of brush on the riverbank with great intensity as if a host of goblins would emerge from it.

"Some distance ahead. But if we can make it there we would be safe for the night." Aruiniel said through gritted teeth, pain evident in her tone.

Legolas glanced over at her in concern. The smattering of blood drops across the boards of their raft only enhanced his worries. He was about to say something when she caught his gaze. Her green eyes blazed and narrowed as she saw the concern on his face.

"I am fine Prince. Not one word." She hissed warningly. Aruiniel despised the pity and concern of others more than anything. She did not need it now from an elf she hardly knew.

He nodded silently and turned his gaze away, a blush creeping up his face. Legolas did not understand how her moods could affect him so easily. Never before had he given in to someone's anger, even his own father's. But this elleth beside him could silence him with one glance. He was beginning to question the effect she had on him.

For the next two hours they rafted in silence. Legolas could feel his confidence in his rafting abilities grow with each new obstacle he successfully overcame. The river had started to grow wider and the canopy thinner. Overhead he could see the small hint of stars that suggested the plains were drawing closer.

Every now and then he glanced toward Aruiniel in the growing darkness. She was hurting terribly. Her face had grown pale and he could see her shifting the pole back and forth between her hands, the wood stained red. More than once he thought to say something, but then his courage failed him. But he desperately wanted to help her and as the night grew longer he could feel the pit of anxiety grow larger.

Just as Legolas was finally about to confront Aruiniel, Celon motioned them toward the southern bank. It had grown quite dark and they could barely make out the shoreline. Despite the lack of vision they poled quickly into the shallows. For a moment, no one moved as they waited for an attack.

When they felt it was safe they jumped off into the shallows and pulled the rafts ashore. Legolas gripped his knives tightly and moved toward the edge of the trees, using his senses to feel for enemy troops. He knew their speed on the river was faster than any goblin, but there could easily be spiders about. In this darkness, even his eyesight was limited.

After a moment he felt no disturbance amongst the trees and he turned to help the rafters. Celon carried Rhov in his arms and motioned for Legolas to follow him with the packs. Legolas sheathed one of his knives and strode over to the pile of packs. Once he swung several packs over his shoulders he followed the retreating form of Celon into the dark trees.

Only several meters into the tree line, Celon laid Rhov down on the ground and sprung into the boughs of a large oak. Legolas could just make out the edge of a talan high above them. He had never been to this particular scouting station before and he could tell by the structure that it was very old.

A moment later a ladder rolled down and Celon descended quickly. Gently, he maneuvered Rhov over his shoulder and sped up the ladder once more. Legolas sheathed his other knife and followed behind him. When he reached the platform he dropped the packs in a neat pile away from the ladder.

Despite the darkness, Legolas could just make out the structure he stood upon. This particular talan had several rooms. The outer room was simple and lined with benches and a low wall. This made it easy for the elves to watch the forest floor from above. But the second adjoining room was several steps higher and completely enclosed. The entrance was covered and there were no windows, allowing the elves inside to use candlelight without alerting their enemy.

Legolas pushed the flap of fabric away from the doorway and entered into the second room. The soft glow of the candle showed him that the room was small but useful. Many of the scouting talans scattered throughout Mirkwood were similar in design. But this one showed signs of limited use. Dried leaves were scattered across the floor and the rooms smelled slightly stale do to the lack of windows.

"This is a nice talan." Legolas remarked as he heard Aruiniel and Celuduin join them. Outside, Celuduin rolled up the ladder and secured it on the platform before they too moved into the second room.

"It is well used by the rafters. If the timing is right, we often stay here before descending into the plains. The scouts do not come this far East during these dark times. But the rafters make sure to keep it stocked with a few small comforts and medical supplies." Celuduin remarked as he lit a second candle that stood in a wall sconce.

As the light filled the room, Legolas could see that there were several cabinets built into the walls as well. Peering into the third room, he saw several chests and two more cots. On one of these lay Rhov.

Celon was busy at work as he pulled off the soiled bandage and set it aside. Aruiniel moved from behind Legolas and she kneeled next to her brother, her eyes tender with worry. 

"Will he wake soon?" She asked earnestly as she gazed upon her brother's still face. Celon glanced at Legolas briefly before shaking his head.

"It is a deep wound. He may sleep until morning as he heals. But do not fear Aruiniel. He will live." He said as he finished crushing more herbs for Rhov's wound. Aruiniel turned her worried eyes back to her brother's face as she felt a small wave of relief crash through her. 'Lythfain will be so worried.' She thought as she gazed upon the herb poultice that Celon was spreading across Rhov's left shoulder.

She could only imagine at the stress that Lythfain would feel through their bond. Rhov tried to shield his pain from her when he was wounded, but she could usually still sense his distress. Aruiniel began biting her lower lip, her thoughts turning to Lythfain and her unborn child.

"May I tend to your wounds, Aruiniel?"

The words were out of Legolas's mouth before he realized he had said them. There was a thick silence that settled throughout the talan; only the sound of Celon tending to Rhov could be heard. To Legolas it seemed that time itself had ceased to exist. He could feel the blush creeping back into his face as her steady gaze turned and met his.

In the other room Celuduin had fallen still at the bold question from Legolas. Even though Aruiniel was hurt, Celuduin knew that she would not likely allow him. She had issues trusting outsiders and tending wounds was often an intimate task. He suspected that Celon would attend her when he was done with Rhov.

So it was very surprising when she stood up and walked toward Legolas. "You may."

Aruiniel boldly met his gaze, her green eyes unreadable in the dim candlelight. After a moment she moved around him into the second room and it was as if time started again. The whisper of the bandage that Celon secured around Rhov's shoulder and the sound of Celuduin rummaging in a pack once more reached Legolas's ears.

Aruiniel was not sure what compelled her to trust Legolas, but in her heart she knew it was the right answer. Celuduin threw her a bewildered look but she ignored him as she took a seat upon one of the cots. 

"I will take the first watch. Legolas, you can use this room." Celuduin said as he picked up a bow and quiver before retreating back to the outer area. He had changed into dry clothes so he took his wet clothes with him to lie across the benches of the talan.

Legolas turned away from the third room and looked about him. His face still burned and he needed a moment to think of the supplies he would need. 'I will need cleaning supplies and bandages' he thought as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Aruiniel gestured toward the wall with her head. "There are supplies in the cabinets there."

Snapping out of his reverie Legolas nodded his thanks and moved to the cabinets. Upon opening the first one he found a wooden basin, towels, rolls of clean bandages, and some bottles of herbs. In the second cabinet he found packets of herbs, needles and thread, and an earthenware pot. Upon removing the lid he could smell the tanginess of dried berries.

"Provisions. We leave some for times of need." Aruiniel said softly from her place on the cot. Legolas turned to look at her before replacing the lid. "You have brought many useful goods to this place." He said observantly.

"We often find ourselves in great need of something. In the morning you will find rolls of arrows in the chests in the next room." She replied with another gesture of her head. Legolas noticed the strain on her face and the exhaustion in her eyes so he turned back to the task at hand.

He grabbed the basin, several bandages, and the bottle of soothing white willow bark salve that he found in the first cabinet. Aruiniel quietly observed him from her place on the cot as he took what he needed. Legolas had a certain fluidness in his movements that Aruiniel admired. His movements seemed very deliberate as if a wasted action would deplete him of his energy. The way his hands moved were soft and gentle, yet she could see the power in his arms.

'It is the grace of a warrior.' She thought as he closed the cabinet and turned toward her. He set the items down on the second cot and carefully maneuvered it so that they would sit directly across from one another.

Slowly, Legolas sat down on the cot. He felt like sudden movements would scare or agitate her so he tried to present himself as relaxed and harmless. He felt as if she was a wild creature of the forest and he was something to be feared. 'Though I fear her more than she fears me.' He thought as his eyes settled on her hands that were being cradled protectively against her rib cage.

"May I?" he asked softly as he gestured at her hands. Aruiniel inclined her head slightly and cautiously brought her hands toward him. With the utmost care, Legolas gently grabbed her wrists and turned her palms up, never taking his eyes off of hers. He could see the resistance that lay below their green depths. It was clear to him that he would need to be very delicate. But it was the strong sense of curiosity he also saw in her eyes that made him finally break contact.

When he looked down, he felt a pang of concern travel through him. The gashes on her hands were deep and raw. Several deep gashes covered each palm followed by small scrapes that trailed behind them. The smaller scrapes crisscrossed throughout her palm and up the length of her fingers.

The rafting pole had agitated her hands further and the flesh that remained unmarred had turned a deep pink. Dried blood was crusted all over her hands and trails of it ran up to her wrists and beneath the sleeves of her tunic. There was some dirt and debris that had gotten into the wounds and they would need to be cleansed before Legolas could apply medicine. "How did you get these?" he asked as he studied them carefully.

"When Rhov was injured I tried to support him in the current. But I could not swim down the river and support him safely. He would have taken me to the riverbed with him if I had not acted. I decided that the arrows had to be removed. But I did not realize that the arrow shafts were barbed" She said quietly as she studied Legolas's face.

His blue eyes looked up to hers and she could see the genuine concern there. Conflict ripped through her conscience. Her instincts told her to pull away, but she fought the urge with reason. This time she wanted to stay.

"That was a selfless thing to do. Your hands have taken a heavy beating." He said just as softly. The candlelight glinted off of her golden hair and he could see the slight coloring in her cheeks as she looked away quickly.

"Selfless? It was nothing compared to what you have done. You risked your life to defend us. It is you who shall claim the title of selfless on this day." Aruiniel said with a shake of her head. Their gaze met again and Legolas realized suddenly that he was still holding onto her wrists. He quickly let go and straightened his shoulders.

"It matters not. Your hands are badly wounded. I must cleanse them first. Wait a moment while I go fetch water from the river." Legolas said as he stood up. Looking behind him he saw a bucket on the floor and he picked it up. With his other hand he grabbed a knife from his sheath and glanced at Aruiniel before disappearing through the doorway.

"What has happened to you Aruiniel? Have you gone soft?"

Aruiniel turned to see Celon leaning against the doorframe leading into the third room. "I fight with you every time you need aid. But Legolas asks once and you turn to him without question. Do you trust his healing abilities?" He said as he watched her carefully. Aruiniel had strange behaviors, but this was out of the ordinary even for her.

"We owe him our lives, Celon. This is not the time to question my judgment. At the time he asked, you were aiding Rhov. I would rather you helped my brother who suffers from a grave wound. Legolas can tend to my hands." She said calmly. But she knew Celon would not be satisfied with her answer. Unsurprisingly he just shrugged and disappeared into the back room. She was certain that she would hear about this later.

'What am I thinking?' she thought to herself as she turned back around. She felt her gaze stare off into the distance as she contemplated this question. Why did she feel she could trust him? The last time Aruiniel had trusted someone, it had caused her great harm. Not just mentally but also physically.

"Are you well?"

The sound of Legolas's voice brought her back to herself. With a start she realized he was sitting in front of her once more, his eyes guarded.

Aruiniel paused as she took in the apprehensive look on his face. 'Does he fear me?' she thought incredulously. Wanting to assure him, she forced herself to relax.

Gently she extended her hands to him with a small smile. "Fine, thank you. I was just recalling today's events." 

Legolas nodded. Whether he believed her or not, she did not know. She watched him carefully as he poured some water into the basin. Although she had tried to ease his mind, he did not visibly relax.

"It is not very clean because we have no chance to warm it. But it will do until we can make a proper fire." He said as he gently lowered her hands into the basin that was balanced on his legs. The cool water flowed over her hands and a moan escaped her lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked as his blue eyes flew to hers. Aruiniel smiled slightly to try and reassure him once more. "Yes. The water feels cooling is all." He held her gaze a moment longer before looking back down at her hands.

Carefully, he set about cleaning her hands of the dried blood and dirt. It was tedious work and he tried to make her as comfortable as possible. But he felt a pang of regret go through him every time she flinched in pain.

While he cleaned, Aruiniel gazed at him. He had a young face that made him appear far younger than his actual age. The blue of his eyes as he occasionally glanced at her was warm, like the blue of a bright autumn sky. By even elvish standards, he was very handsome. Aruiniel had never understood the whisperings of the ellith. But now that Legolas sat in front of her, she could understand their admiration for the prince.

As she watched him delicately scrub away the dirt and blood that coated her hands, her thoughts strayed back to the events of the day. Fortunately Celon and Celuduin had escaped without harm. But so did Legolas, despite his daring diversion earlier in the day. "How did you escape today unscathed?" she asked suddenly, her curiosity overcoming her sense of privacy.

Legolas paused in his work, keeping his eyes focused on her hands. "I have seen many battles." Came his hesitant reply. His blue eyes looked up to her face with a questioning look. "May I?" he asked with a gesture toward her tunic sleeves. He looked for her consent before pushing up her sleeves and beginning to wash away the crusted blood.

"Yes. But how did you escape today?" she pressed.

He sighed and looked up at her, his eyes swirling with emotion. Their eyes locked and he could see in the depths of her green gaze that she was not going to give in. For a moment he said nothing and Aruiniel thought he would not speak. But then he began his tale.

"When I climbed that rock I took out as many goblins as possible. The bank had narrowed and the trees were thick. They grew afraid of me." The cloth he held in his hand disappeared as he crushed his hand into a fist.

"But I ran out of arrows. It would have been a fool's errand to jump on the riverbank and fight them. By that time they were beginning to regroup at their camp. When I saw that you had disappeared down the river I took a chance and dove into the water."

Taking a deep breath his hand relaxed slightly and the cloth reappeared to wipe away the last traces of blood. "They were furious. But I was a fast swimmer and I climbed up the southern bank and disappeared into the trees. I could hear them moving into the river after me. But I could not take to the treetops for I feared spiders were present."

He paused to lift her hands out of the basin and wrap them in a clean towel. Then he lifted the basin from his lap and set it on the floor.

"I ran alongside the river in hopes of outrunning them. But I ran into a small party of goblins that were coming to join their ranks. I surprised them. Once I slew them I kept running. I had to find you."

Legolas's voice was strained and his phrases short as he carefully dried her hands with the towel. Aruiniel could feel the tension running through him and wondered at it. He had survived the day unscathed. As Captain of the army, Aruiniel assumed he dealt with goblins on a regular basis. But his story seemed to unsettle him and he shifted repeatedly on the cot.

"I was afraid I would have to track you from the riverbank. But I heard voices and followed them until I found you." He finished abruptly. Without another word he set the towel aside and took up the white willow bark salve.

"This may sting." He cautioned as he opened the lid. The soothing smell assailed Aruiniel's nostrils and she watched as he delicately dipped one finger into the contents. With great care he picked up her right hand and began to smooth the salve over her wounds.

The breath she had been holding came out in a hiss as the ointment came in contact with her raw skin. Legolas stopped immediately and his eyes flew to hers, worry evident. "I apologize."

Aruiniel shook her head and urged him to continue. "It must be done." Legolas hesitantly picked up her hand once more and finished applying the salve. Although he was gentle, the sting of the salve was biting. But Aruiniel knew that her hands would feel much better in the morning. White willow bark had properties similar to athelas but it was more commonly found in Mirkwood. It would help reduce the swelling in her hands, hopefully allowing her to manage a rafting pole with minimal discomfort.

"Why did you stay behind?" she asked as he moved onto her second hand. Legolas paused for a moment but kept his head down.

"It is what had to be done." Came the stiff reply. She could see the tension building and his shoulders rise uncomfortably. But she pressed on. Aruiniel had a habit of making situations uncomfortable.

"But you are the heir. You should not risk your safety for us. Your position is far more important." She countered.

Legolas's head shot up and his eyes narrowed. Aruiniel could feel her breath catch in her throat at the intensity of his gaze. For a moment they said nothing, then Legolas spoke. "I would forfeit my life for any of my people. What do you know of my position?"

Aruiniel sat in stunned silence at the venom in his words. She did not think she had said anything offensive. On the contrary, she thought she was making a good point. After all, he was the only heir to King Thranduil. If he died on this mission that he was not authorized to accompany, the King could bring punishment to all of the rafters.

"My position is equal to yours my lady, just as it is equal to the tradesmen or the warriors. My title should give me no advantage or superiority." Legolas spat as he bent his head over her hands once more.

They sat in silence as he carefully wrapped her hands in clean bandages. Although he did a careful job of wrapping them, they felt large and cumbersome to Aruiniel. Hopefully something more manageable could be used in the morning after she had healed some.

Aruiniel glanced up at Legolas. His brow was furrowed and his lips were turned down. The tension was thick and Aruiniel feared she had thoroughly upset him. Once the bandages were secure Legolas abruptly stood and moved toward his pack, confirming her fears that he was angry.

Realizing that he had yet to change out of his damp clothing, he threw open the top of his pack. Legolas could feel Aruiniel watching him but he paid no mind as he grabbed out a dry pair of leggings and tunic. The room felt stifling and all Legolas wanted to do was escape into the boughs of a tree. He turned to the doorway leading to the outer talan, ready to disappear into the night.

"I apologize Legolas. I did not realize I had misspoken."

Her words caused him to pause and he felt a sigh pass his lips before he turned to look back at her. Although she looked contrite, Legolas could tell that she still believed in her words. He admired her conviction, even if it caused him discomfort.

"It is alright. I have spoken brashly. Forgive me my lady." He said stiffly.

"Please, call me Aruiniel. We do not need to be formal now; not after you have done so much for us." She said as she gestured toward him with a wrapped hand.

Legolas nodded in understanding and turned to leave once more.

"Thank you for saving us."

He paused and turned to look at her again. "You are welcome Aruiniel."

With that he turned a third time and disappeared into the night.

"""""""""""""

Aruiniel awoke when she felt a hand tap her lightly on the shoulder.

"Rhov is awake." Celon whispered next to her ear from where he crouched. She sat up quietly and shook off her cloak. On the cot next to her slept Celuduin, his eyes open and unseeing. Legolas was on watch.

Silently, she stood up and moved into the third room where Rhov lay, his eyes blinking. Celon had placed his left arm in a sling so he would not be tempted to use it. She took a seat on the cot next to him and smiled tentatively.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly as she laid one of her wrapped hands on his arm. His golden-green eyes focused on her face and a half-smile graced his lips.

"I have felt better." He said lowly with a small chuckle. Aruiniel smiled sadly at him and moved to push some hair away from his face but stopped when she realized her fingers were bound together.

Rhov's eyes widened at the sight of the bandages on her hand and looked to her questioningly. "Nenaew? What has happened?" he asked worriedly.

Aruiniel blushed and pulled her hands back into her lap. They felt clumsy and out of place with the large bandages wrapped around them.

"I hurt my hands." She said hesitantly, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I can see that. What did you do?" Rhov asked as he propped himself up on his right elbow. His eyes widened at the sight of her hands nestled in her lap.

"I tried to pull out the arrows from our raft but did not realize they were barbed." She said as she lifted her hands toward him so he could see.

"Did a single arrow do this to your hands? Goblins are surely some of the foulest creatures that walk Middle-Earth. Barbed arrows?" he asked, vengeance inching into his voice.

Aruiniel shook her head and blushed more. "I knew they were barbed. But I pulled many of them." She said as she focused her eyes on a spot in the wall. The mixed feelings of relief, frustration, and pain welled up inside of her and she could feel the heat in her eyes.

There was a rustle of fabric and then Rhov gently sat up with a wince. Carefully, he picked up one of her wrapped hands in his good one.

"Why do you feel shame? There is no cause for your tears." He said earnestly. But still she looked away. The intensity of the day had finally caught up to her and she could feel her resolve crumbling away.

"Oh Nenaew" Rhov said as he took his good hand to press her against his right side. Aruiniel nestled her face into the crook of his neck and let several tears fall.

"What bothers you? Surely you do not cry for my safety?" Rhov asked tenderly as he rubbed her back with his good hand. Aruiniel stayed silent and attempted to control her emotions. She had always been very susceptible to her emotions and today was no exception.

After a few quiet moments she pulled away and looked into her brother's loving face. "I just wish we were back home. Not out running this mission. You could be with Lythfain and I could be hidden away. Instead you are wounded and I have managed to badly injure my hands. Our journey is still many days from being fulfilled and…"

Rhov cut her off with a gentle look. "Do not trouble yourself with what could have been. That time has passed. Now we must focus on what happens around us. You endanger us all if you daydream of something that could never be."

Aruiniel nodded and dropped her gaze. She felt shameful for having been so selfish. But Rhov always had a way of advising her without making her feel foolish. His words were often gentle but firm.

Getting a hold of herself she looked up to see him watching her patiently. "You are right brother. I must live in the present."

Seeing her gain control of herself, Rhov smiled at her. In an attempt to change the subject, he gestured toward her hands. "I see you and I are both indebted to Celon's healing powers. I suppose we should buy him an ale when we get to Esgaroth."

Aruiniel shook her head slightly but did not meet her brother's gaze. "Legolas wrapped my hands."

Rhov's golden-green eyes widened in surprise but he knew better than to say anything. Instead he took this surprising information and stored it away. Once they were home safely he might bring it up again.

"Well then he shall give Celon quite the competition. He has done a nice job. Will you be able to hold a pole tomorrow? I fear I will have to take the spot of Legolas as passenger aboard the rafts." Rhov said with an easy smile.

Thankful for her brother's lack of prying, Aruiniel smiled back. "It seems he will have to learn on the job. But I do hope before we leave in the morning that I may have lighter bandages. They are not a sight for the faint of heart, brother." Her smile faded as she said this last statement.

Rhov tilted his head in pity and tried to give her a small smile. "Nenaew, try not to save me further at your expense."

Aruiniel's eyes shot up then to look at her brother. "Nonsense. I would gladly do it again if it meant you would return to Lythfain and your unborn babe in safety. Rhov, you have a family to care for. Your loss would cause a far greater impact than my own."

Rhov's eyes widened in shock. "Do not speak so lowly of yourself sister. Your life was forfeit once but you chose to return. Surely you cannot think so ill upon your decision now."

His words reprimanded her and she felt the guilt wash over her. "I beg your forgiveness brother. I only meant that it would be terrible for your child to grow up without a father." She said quietly.

Rhov sighed. "Then you dear sister would have to fill that role if such a thing happens. Promise me you will look after them. Do not let the darkness sway you if I should pass."

Aruiniel turned her gaze upon him, her eyes wide in fear. Hastily, Rhov shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I do not mean to pass. But if it were to happen, I would die knowing you would look after my family."

Silence filled the room. Rhov could see the impact this statement was having upon his sister. He had always been her support and her greatest friend. The thought of losing him was something that she could not begin to cope with. If he passed, Rhov feared she would fade quickly.

"You have my word. But I beg you, let us speak of this no more. It troubles my heart to think of such circumstances." She pleaded, desperation creeping into her words.

"Of course. Let us rest a while more before the sun rises. I fear we have new challenges to face in the morning." Rhov said as he swung his legs back onto his cot and tried to settle in.

Aruiniel nodded and turned to lay on her own cot as well. But the words of Rhov haunted her mind. They had discussed this topic many times before, but every time it caused her grief. Now it was closer than ever as he lay next to her with a crippling injury. If they were attacked he would likely fall.

Silently, she clasped her hands together and prayed to the Valar for their safe passage home.


	9. Of Trees and Darkness

Chapter 9

The sun had not yet risen, leaving the encampment shrouded in early fog. Behind them, the dark figures of the mountains rose steadily, great stone giants watching silently.

As Hagralan pushed back the flap of his tent, the crisp air filled his lungs. Fall was coming. If they struck out at Esgaroth, as was his intent, they would need to move quickly. The passes back into the mountains had already shown signs of frost when he had descended with his great host.

The small figure of his son Rastlan emerged quietly at his side. Hagralan looked down at him and for a moment felt a touch of tenderness. The shock of blonde hair atop the boy's head symbolized that he was a son of his beloved Rastra. For two years the boy had attended him quietly with no complaints. Hagralan liked that about the boy. He learned through watching, not speaking. Some of his men could use to learn that.

It was still a short time yet before dawn and his men would be waking then. They had another day of drills to run before Hagralan moved his host down onto the plains toward Esgaroth.

Glancing down once more at his son, he placed his gnarled right hand upon the young lad's shoulders. "Come, my son. Grab your pony and ride out with me. I would show you something."

Hagralan thought the boy would look up in excitement, but he knew his place. He kept his gaze forward and nodded his head quickly before taking off around the tent.

Now that the lad was traveling with his first great host, it was time for Hagralan to impart some knowledge upon his son. He had been about the same age when his father had given him the knowledge he would pass on today. If he fell in the coming battle, may the gods spare him, his son would need to be prepared to step up as the next leader of his people.

A council of elders was already in place should the worst happen. Rastra would also stand by his side until he was of age to lead alone. The thought of Rastra living on without him caused his heart to tighten. He did not wish to leave her alone.

Just then the sound of horses pulled him from his despairing thoughts. Rastlan was coming toward him holding the reins of a large bay charger and a small chestnut pony. Without hesitation, he dropped the reins of his calm pony to the ground and brought the prancing charger forth.

Hagralan nodded his approval and stepped forward to mount. Once he had swung up into the saddle his son threw the reins over the horse's head and handed them to his father. Then he grabbed the reins of his pony that stood quietly and pulled himself up into the saddle.

Once his son was settled, Hagralan turned the head of his charger around and rode toward the outskirts of camp. As they rode Hagralan glanced about him. The tents were quiet and the fires all but gone. His men and their women were sleeping soundly.

Soon they reached the outskirts of camp and Hagralan raised a hand in acknowledgment to the sentries that stood hidden in the mists. Then with a cluck he kicked his charger into a trot. His horse was all too eager to move ahead but Hagralan had to keep him in check as his son urged his pony into a canter to match pace.

But he did not have to hold back his mount for long. Soon the horses had slowed to a walk as they charged up a steep hill. As they crested the ridge, the light of the dawn emerged. It was a soft orange glow that began to creep up in the East, casting long shadows across the plains before them. In the distance sat the Lonely Mountain, looking forlorn and mysterious.

Hagralan reined in his horse and his son did the same. The morning smelled fresh and filled them both with a feeling of promise. For a moment, neither of them said anything. The silence was comfortable and it gave Hagralan a moment to mull over his next words.

Today Hagralan would show his son how to draw the lines of a battlefield. He would ask him to train the troops, command the men, and give no lenience. It was a hard lesson. When Hagralan was young he had been forced to whip a man at the young age of 10. The man had tried to steal another man's shield as he slept. It was a crime punishable by whipping. Hagralan had asked his father then if it was not better to kill the man. 

"But if you take a man's shield, you take his protection. Surely it is better to kill him for putting his clan member at risk." He had asked his father, the whip lingering heavy in his hand. Young Hagralan was not frightened by the whip, but it made him uneasy.

"Do you question my authority son?" The deep voice of his father had boomed out and Hagralan had felt shaken to the bone. "No sir."

Then his father had knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. His dark brown eyes bore into Hagralan's brown ones. "It is a hard task to whip a man. But you must do it if you are to be respected. Men respect leaders who have authority and strength. If you are to lead these clans someday when I am gone then you must prove to them you are worthy of the title. Twenty lashes."

Hagralan had done it then. The first few whips had been terrible to give. As the whip licked at the man's shoulder he could see the skin split as if it were an overripe fruit. The young boy shuddered but he found after several lashes he could numb himself to the pain he dealt. His will to be a good leader was stronger than his compassion for the man who dishonored himself.

Afterward his father had finished the lesson. He took the whip from young Hagralan's hands and handed it to a man that stood behind him. Then he knealt down so he was eye level with his son. "You question why we whip a man for stealing another man's shield. It is because he should bare the shame of his crime for the rest of his life. To kill him is to give him an easy punishment. It would dishonor his family but he would not be there to share their pain. By whipping him he shows to himself, his family, and his clan that he is dishonorable. Thus the lesson is learned." 

Hagralan pulled himself from his thoughts as the piercing cry of an eagle echoed out of the mists. That morning had been a terrible one. But from that day on Hagralan had learned to deal with members of his clan in a way that was just and gave respect to his position. Now it was his son's turn.

"You know what you must do if I fall in the coming days?" he asked quietly as he turned to look at the young boy beside him. Hagralan could see his son's eyes round and widen. At first he thought the boy would not speak but then Rastlan's high tenor broke through the morning quiet.

"Aye father." The boy shifted the reins of his pony from hand to hand but still he kept his face staring ahead.

"Your mother will stand beside you as will my wife. We have already signed the documents stating you as my chief heir. It is signed with our blood. There should be no contenders to your claim, of that I have made sure." He said bluntly.

The boy beside him nodded quietly. Hagralan was proud of him. For only a boy of 9 he was learning what it meant to be a true leader. Most children his age were still foolish and unprepared to take on the position of clan leader. But from the time he was 7, Hagralan had been patiently cultivating his son to succeed him should the need arise.

"Are you nervous about the coming battle?"

His father's deep voice cut through the morning stillness and Rastlan finally turned to look at him. Rastlan's brown eyes peered up at his father, taking in the picture of the leader sitting atop his great war horse. To show weakness now would be a terrible thing.

"I am not afraid Father. I will fight to the best of my abilities." He said confidently, his right hand dropping to touch the hilt of the short sword at his side.

At that conviction Hagralan felt himself smile slightly. "I know you would fight bravely my son. But I cannot risk you fighting in the battle. You will stay with your mother."

The disappointment was evident in the lad as his shoulders dropped and his eyes lowered. To send him into battle would be to send him to his death. Hagralan could not risk his son being skewered by an arrow or being run through with a broadsword.

"I know you wish to prove your worth. But it is not yet your time. That will come some day. You will not be left behind however. When we move the host forward you will ride by my side until we are prepared for battle. It is a position of honor and one that you shall uphold proudly." He said in a more gentle tone.

Hagralan knew the feeling of disappointment all too well. He could recall many times in his youth when he wished to prove his worth. But he also had been too young. Life in the Grey Mountains was hard enough. Soon, his son would face the hardships that come with living in such a rough environment. 

"I will serve you with honor Father." Came Rastlan's high-pitched voice. Hagralan looked down at his son and this time actually smiled. "I know you will not fail me." He said in return.

"Come. We must return to the camp. The men need to be drilled. We should also find you something a little more suiting if you are to ride with me at the head of our men." Hagralan stated as he wheeled his charger around.

As they descended the hill he questioned his son extensively.

"Why are we marching on Esgaroth?" he asked quizzically.

"To make the men of Esgaroth pay for the forest they laid to waste and the horses they stole from us. We are to make examples of those who steal from the clans and kill our people." Came the young boy's voice as he leaned back in the saddle to help his pony make the steep descent.

"Very good. What do we want them to do?" asked Hagralan as they flattened out and neared the camp.

"To return the horses and re-pay us in gold for the harm caused." Rastlan said studiously.

"You have learned well my son." Hagralan said proudly as they rode into camp.

The camp had come to life. Everywhere men and women were pouring out of their tents and fires were being built. Hagralan raised a hand in greeting to all as he rode by in acknowledgment to their nods of respect.

Racks of weapons stood in between the tents filled with pikes, swords, and bows. The men walked about in their woolen tunics and boiled leather as they bid each other good morning. Women dressed in simple woolen dresses walked about preparing their meals.

Hagralan did not entirely dissuade women from joining their company. If they raised children then they had stayed behind in the villages. But if they were lovers they traveled with the company, keeping the men's spirits high. Hagralan found it was worth the extra provisions to keep them on when their campaigns were long and drawn out. Then the men were also less likely to fight with each other.

Just seeing the women move about made him think of his Rastra. As they rode up to his large tent, she herself came out dressed in a woolen gown of deep blue with a brown shawl wrapped about her shoulders. The early morning sun glinted off her golden hair and her pink lips were turned up in a smile.

Hagralan dismounted and strode toward her, crushing her against him as he kissed her good morning. "My lord, I bid thee a good morning." She said huskily as her hand traveled between them toward his leggings.

"I have been riding with our son. Now it is time to prepare him for the role he is entitled to." Hagralan said after he kissed her once more. Reluctantly he released her and turned toward Rastlan who stood waiting with the horses.

"Go and tie up the horses and then join us. The lesson for today is not yet over." He said as he turned his attentions back to Rastra. As the boy disappeared Hagralan kissed her deeply, his groin tightening in desire. He could feel the swell of her large breasts press against his jerkin as his hands pushed her toward him.

"Are we to hold counsel with one another before you see to the men my lord?" Rastra whispered in his ear as her hands quickly dipped beneath his leggings to cradle his length. Hagralan bit the side of her neck in pleasure as she squeezed him tightly. Her moan caused his blood to spike and he did it again, just to hear her pleasure once more. If she kept this up he would take her here and now in front of all of his men.

"Aye." Came his husky reply before his hands groped her bum tightly. "Well let us be quick about our son's gift then. I have much I wish to show you." She whispered with one last squeeze before withdrawing her hands and stepping away from him.

Hagralan sighed in desire and readjusted himself before turning to his son who was standing quietly at the entrance of the tent, seeing nothing. "Come with me." Hagralan said as he beckoned with his hand toward the other side of camp.

Rastlan followed in behind his father with Rastra trailing as they made their way toward the corrals. As they grew nearer, the horses surged toward the rope that enclosed them, eager for the attention.

The horses of the Grey Mountains were known for their stamina. They were heavily muscled with coarse hair that made them desirable for mountain traveling. Their hooves were steady and they could pick their way easily through mountainside passes in the darkest of nights. The chargers they bred for war had nasty tempers but made some of the most formidable mounts in the East. It was no wonder that the men of Esgaroth had made off with some of their horses. The men of the Grey Mountains did not part with these horses easily. If someone came to trade for one, it was always a heavy price to pay. But they helped these clans in the Grey Mountains to stay alive.

When they neared a smaller corral that only held several horses, Hagralan stopped. "If you are to ride with me, you will need a proper mount. Your pony has become too small for you."

Rastra smiled lovingly at her son as she saw the excitement cross his eyes. Her son loved horses more than any of her other children. He had quite the connection with them and although he loved his pony, he had been wanting a larger horse for a time. She had begged Hagralan to give him a new mount. After some persuasion the night before, he had finally relented. If Rastra wanted something, she knew how to get her lover to give her what she desired.

Hagralan let out a low whistle from his bearded lips and a graceful black mare trotted eagerly toward them. "This shall be your new horse. She is no charger. You are not ready for a charger yet Rastlan. But she is a good mare and one of our best broodmares. She will carry you proudly. Her temper is fierce but I know she shall treat you well." He said as he reached out a hand toward her.

As if in answer she nipped at his fingers causing Hagralan to laugh. Turning to his son, he saw the boy staring at her in awe. "Well go on. Get acquainted with her. I want to see you riding her at the drills later this morning. Ask one of the horsemen for her tack. It has been set aside and fitted for you." Hagralan said as he threw a desire-filled look toward Rastra.

Finally, Rastlan stepped forward timidly, his hand palm up in greeting to the mare. When she lowered her head to gently nibble at his fingers, Hagralan and Rastra turned to go. It was time for his morning counsel with Rastra and his groin was tight in anticipation.

''''''''''''''''''''

Leagues away, the dawn began to streak across the sky. Legolas sat silently in the bough ten feet above the talan. He rested comfortably with his back against the bark, his thoughts entwined with the oak he sat upon.

He had always had a gift with trees. His father Thranduil had been able to carve stone away to create a safe and beautiful dwelling for his people in the depths of the earth. But Legolas preferred the trees. His hands always knew how to carve a bow or figure. It was as if the wood melted away before him. The trees spoke to him. He could feel the hum of its life flow through the branches and wrap warmly about him even now as he prepared for the day ahead.

The previous night had been silent. Legolas worried that the goblins would track them but he worried for naught. All had been still but his mind. His conversation with Aruiniel during the evening had caused him much self-reflection.

He did not know what it was about her that caused him to question himself so. 'It is as if she can see my uncertainties as plain as she can see my face.' He thought as his hands ran soothingly over the bark of the branch he sat on.

Although he regretted the way he had spoken so harshly to her, he knew she would likely move on. He was not worried about her forgiving him; he was more worried about what uncertainty of his she would point out next.

Just then he could hear soft voices from below. They had awoken. Placing a hand lovingly against the trunk of the tree Legolas closed his eyes for a moment and sent his thanks to the tree for shielding them safely. He praised the mighty branches for so effortlessly holding up their talan and standing strong in a forest riddled with darkness. Finally, he thanked the tree for giving him peace of mind. After this he opened his eyes and Legolas descended down onto the platform.

Gently he pushed aside the cloth door to reveal Celuduin checking his weapons. When Legolas entered he looked up and bid him good morning before turning back to his sword.

Aruiniel was nowhere to be seen in the second room so Legolas presumed she was in the third. Remembering a comment from the previous night, he turned to Celuduin. "Where might I find more rolls of arrows? I believe someone mentioned last night that they were stored here." He queried.

"Ah yes. They are in the chest in the third room. Take as many as you can carry." Celuduin said as he pointed toward the doorway. Legolas nodded his thanks and approached the room slowly.

"May I come in?" he asked as he peaked his head in. Rhov was sitting up and looking well, his left arm secured in a sling. Across from him sat Aruiniel who was having her hands unwrapped by Celon.

"Of course." Rhov said with a smile as he saw Legolas. He stood up and moved toward Legolas as he entered the room. "You have my thanks for what you did yesterday Legolas."

Legolas could feel the blush creep slightly into his cheeks. "It is nothing. How are you feeling?" he asked in a quick attempt to change the subject. Rhov noticed but said nothing. He was used to this tactic with his sister.

"Well I may not have full use of my shoulder but I am feeling a bit better than yesterday." Rhov said positively as they both turned to look at Aruiniel. Celon had just finished unwrapping her hands and they were examining them in the candlelight. 

"How are they?" Legolas asked hesitantly as he saw Celon scrutinize the work he had done the previous evening. From Legolas's standpoint her hands looked worse. The swelling had resided and they were not as pink and inflamed as before. But the cuts themselves did not look as good and bruises had formed overnight.

After a moment of studying her hands Celon began to gingerly touch the cuts and bruises on her hands. "They are not good. You did a good job of cleaning them Legolas but they will be very tender today. Some bruising has formed and the cuts are releasing liquids. Fortunately they are clear and not yellow. So far there is no infection. But we must get clean water on your hands soon in order to prevent any further damage." He said as he used a cloth to gently dab at her hands.

Aruiniel herself said nothing. Her eyes were downcast as she stared blankly at her hands. She had hoped that she would be healed by morning. But her hands looked and felt worse than the day before. With Rhov injured as well they were going to have issues with steering the rafts down the river.

Legolas felt sympathy rise in him as he looked at her. She looked so defeated after the unveiling of her hands. When he felt Rhov's eyes on him Legolas moved his gaze back to the Captain.

"Rhov, Celuduin told me that I would find rolls of arrows in here. Which chest are they located in?" Legolas asked in order to breach the quiet.

"Ah yes. They will be in the chest on the right. Take as many as you like." Rhov said as he pointed with his good hand.

Legolas nodded his thanks and then moved behind the cot that Aruiniel sat on. He lifted up the heavy lid and could feel the surprise rush through him at the equipment inside.

There were rolls of fletched arrows packed and waiting stacked up on one side of the chest. On the other sat daggers of various sizes, cloaks, extra tunics, some leather jerkins, bracers, and even a basic sword.

"You keep this well stocked." Legolas remarked as he picked up several bundles of arrows. As his hands ran across the arrows he knew immediately they were made of cedar. Silently he thanked the tree that gave its wood for these arrows.

"Yes it is. We like to be prepared. Enough rafters come through at the start of the season that everyone brings along something to add. It is re-stocked every spring when we start our runs again." Celon said from where he sat on the second cot.

After selecting several bundles of arrows Legolas closed the trunk and stood up. Then he picked up his new arrows and moved out to the outer talan where his empty quiver sat. With skilled practice he neatly examined every arrow before sliding them into place in his quiver. The other two bundles he left tied. After their incident yesterday, Legolas figured he would need plenty.

For the next few moments the elves moved about in silence. Packs were stuffed, dried clothing put away, and weapons readied. By the time the rafters were ready to depart, the bright glow of early morning filtered into the trees.

Legolas swung on his pack and waited, enjoying the feel of small rays of sunlight filtering through the trees and landing on his face. By now, he was certain they were almost to the plains. Birds began to chirp their melodies and when Legolas looked below he could see a doe and her fawn wandering through the trees. One did not see deer near the palace anymore and his guard duties resided in the dark areas of the forest. This was a rare treat.

The doe must have sensed him because she paused to look up into the trees. Her white tail flicked back and forth as her nose twitched to test the air. But she must have not felt threatened; for a moment later she dropped her head to lip at some last summer foliage at the base of a tree. Her fawn stepped delicately behind her, ever careful to stay close to her mother's side. The spots on the fawn's hide were almost gone meaning that this lucky one had survived several seasons in the forest of Mirkwood. As they gingerly stepped out of sight Legolas sighed and turned away, feeling heartened by the sight. It was a good omen.

Once the other rafters emerged onto the outer talan Legolas rolled the ladder down and descended quickly. One by one they joined him on the forest floor until Celon was the last remaining elf. The ladder disappeared from view as he rolled it up and then he gracefully swung down to join them.

Spying Aruiniel's newly bandaged hands, Legolas moved in beside her. "How do you fare this morning?" he asked softly as they moved toward the hidden rafts. The sunlight glinted off her golden hair as she turned to look at him.

He could see the distress in her eyes but the rest of her face gave nothing away. Legolas was quite impressed. He would need to learn some of her skills when it came to dealing with his father.

"They are not as well as I had hoped. But we will manage somehow. Celon managed to make the bandages a little smaller so maybe I can hold a pole today. But we will soon emerge into the plains. Once we are away from the forest it will be easier to manage the rafts." She said just as softly.

Legolas nodded in understanding and then turned to pick up a raft with Celuduin. Once the rafts were on the shore and packs had been stowed away, the rafters pushed them into the shallows and boarded.

Today Legolas shared a raft with Celuduin while Celon, Rhov, and Aruiniel shared the other. Legolas felt a little disappointed that he could not speak with Aruiniel as easily but he pushed the feeling away. He would need to focus. His skills with the raft grew each passing day but he had a long way to go. Aruiniel would only distract him if she chose to speak.

Once they got into the current they moved quickly. The river widened before them and the trees thinned. Sunlight beamed down all over the river and Legolas basked in it. He lived for the sun. Since the woods had fallen into darkness some years ago, the trees grew thick and mistrusting. They were no longer the carefree ancient spirits they once were.

At one point there was a large swath of sunlight and Legolas closed his eyes languidly for a moment as it washed over his skin. Celuduin chuckled as he watched Legolas tilt his head back and sigh.

"Are you a child of the sun?" Celuduin asked as they floated along. Legolas tilted his head up and blinked several times before smiling. "It has been many seasons since I have seen this much sunlight." he said sadly as he turned his blue eyes skyward. The trees were thinning and he could see the light blue of an early morning sky.

"But surely you see the sun when you patrol?" Celuduin asked curiously as they drifted along. Aruiniel was right; the going was much easier today. Only occasionally did they have to push themselves back on track. For the most part the current did all of the work leaving the elves to chat quietly.

"I do not. When we patrol we stick to the main roads leading to Dol Guldur. Although they take us close to our borders, the trees are angry and sick. It is on rare occasion that we see the sun. I often find myself in the bowels of evil." Legolas said as he turned his gaze toward Celuduin.

"Do you always see this much sun?" he asked with a gesture of his hand. Celuduin nodded. "We see sun from the moment we enter this portion of the river. Unless the weather is foul we will feel the sun's rays all the way to Esgaroth."

"I envy your good fortune. Do you see stars as well?" Legolas asked as he used his pole to push a floating log away. From the other raft Aruiniel said "Yes. The stars are magnificent. I often spend my evenings in Esgaroth watching the movement of the stars. I take that feeling of great openness with me when we move into the caves."

"You dislike my father's caves?" Legolas inquired teasingly as he focused his gaze onto her. From his vantage point he could actually see the blush on her cheeks. He hoped he had not embarrassed her.

For a moment the soothing sound of the river filled their ears. Aruiniel hesitated to reply but the look upon her face caused him to smile. "I mean no ill by my words, Aruiniel. If it comforts you, I do not care for my father's grand creation. It may be beautiful in its design but there is no warmth there." Legolas said.

The silence that followed his words was palpable. Legolas could feel the looks of the rafters; the bewilderment, the astonishment, and the amusement. "You do not like the grand caves of your father? The very caves that are the talk and beauty of the woodland realm?" Celon said with raised eyebrows.

This time Legolas actually chuckled. The sound of his chuckle was light and warm and the rafters felt themselves smiling despite their astonishment. "No I do not. Our beauty is in the trees and the forest. The ancient trees that speak of ages and have seen elves come and go beneath their eaves. I am much older than you and can still recall the days where we walked the woods freely. There were the giant branches of oak and elm, leafy green with abundance and prosperity. When the deer lived peacefully amongst our people instead of fleeing to the plains. Flowers grew across the forest floor in arrays of blues, yellows, and whites. Glades filled with ripe berries where the bears would come to feast and share because there was more than enough for all." His voice was warm as honey as it reached their ears. He spoke of the trees as if the forest was his lover. The rafters could feel themselves transported to a time when evil did not exist and the elves lived freely in the wood. His words were like a warm embrace and they could feel themselves relax into it.

Then his voice changed tone and the rafters felt a chill crawl up their arms where a moment before they felt warmth. "But I fear for our wood and the evil that lurks in the South, growing stronger by the day. It started when the flowers died. No more did they spread across the forest floor like a blanket. The bears disappeared to their caves, the deer trusted us no more. Then the great trees began to die. You could hear their cries of pain as the earth became void of anything to save them. That was the worst part; to see these great giants, older than myself by an age, succumb to the evil around them. When they died, I came to understand we were entering a time of darkness that the world has never seen."

Aruiniel felt the tear on her cheek even before her hand reached up to brush it away. Their home, their wood, was slowly dying around them. The King had built the caves long ago to protect them in times of need. Now, most of their people dwelled within the walls of this stone city year round. Only a brave few still chose to live above ground for a season of the year. Even then, their numbers dwindled as more elves perished every year.

Many said it was foolish to live above ground. Why take the risk when you could live within the City of Stone? But Aruiniel could feel her heart constrict in pain at the thought of never seeing the sun. One of the reasons she had chosen to be a rafter, why they had all chosen to raft, was to see the sun and be out in their great forest. They missed the running water and the sound of the leaves in the wind. To see the stars dance across the sky above the plains was a privilege that most elflings in the kingdom had not yet witnessed.

Her Aunt and Uncle had also chosen to live above ground. The birds that her Uncle trained needed to experience the real forest, not a stone one. But soon after they returned from this mission, the summons would come as it always did. The few elves that remained in the dangerous outside world would be called to take up residence in the caves for the long winter months. The spiders and goblins were more active with the cooled weather, their evil too strong to fight. Aruiniel could feel the shudder down her spine at the thought of moving to their talan once more in the caves.

The elves had all fallen silent and lost to their thoughts as Legolas's haunting words fell away. They knew that the darkness only grew stronger and that soon they would not be able to live above ground at all. Their jobs as rafters would be more dangerous than ever before.

"My father's caves are beautiful, do not doubt that. The towering trees, the grassy glades, and the streams that run throughout are all great treasures. But when my heart sings to the trees they do not sing back. When I lay a hand to feel their bark I only feel coldness, and when I look to the sky I see nothing but darkness." Legolas said bitterly, his voice ringing with despair. The sunlight upon the river suddenly became like a lifeline and the elves suddenly felt a great desire to raft faster. Once they emerged onto the plains where they would be bathed in sunlight they felt that only then would the dark feelings in their hearts be washed away.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Your Highness, I have found something that you should see at once." 

The voice trembled slightly as he bowed low before the presence of King Thranduil, who stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his gaze taking in the volumes of Mirkwood's history resting in his study.

It had been two days since Legolas had disappeared without a word. At first Thranduil had thought his son had disappeared to the archery ranges. Sometimes when Legolas felt cross with him he would spend days in seclusion, honing his already deadly archery skills. But even after a time he would emerge once more to take on more duties as the Heir of Mirkwood.

However, Legolas had not re-emerged nor had he been seen at the training fields. Thranduil was not worried, but he was angry. For years he had been training, raising, and teaching Legolas what it meant to be ruler of Mirkwood. They did not always see eye to eye. For him to disappear now, especially in these dark times, was selfish and angering.

Thranduil turned to the elf standing behind him, a piece of parchment in his outstretched hand. The King felt his head cock to the side in curiosity as he plucked the note from the elf's trembling fingers. He did not understand why the elf before him looked so nervous until he turned it over.

It was a rafting map leading to Esgaroth.


	10. A Fallen Star

Welcome back!

I apologize for the delay. I have been engrossed in one of the best adventure romance series I have ever had the pleasure of reading.

If you have not read Diana Gabaldon's Outlander series then you simply must. I started the first book and within a month have made my way through the first four books of the series (they are all about 1000 pgs).

The story between Jamie and Claire is so passionate and so realistic. It has helped me develop my story for the upcoming chapters and I am back and prepared to write several more. Even as we speak I have the next two chapters' outlines laid out and ready to be fully developed.

I apologize for the briefness of this chapter; however I feel that it is the best stopping point for what is about to happen next. Let me know what you think and please write some reviews!

Cheers!

* * *

><p>Aruiniel lay back upon the mattress as she twisted her arms luxuriously above her, relieving the cramping in her shoulders. She let out a pleasurable sigh of content as her loose hair draped across her naked chest, her eyes momentarily closed in bliss.<p>

They had just spent the morning together and Tegalad had briefly excused himself from the room of the little cottage. Their courtship had been fast and intense, which naturally gave much fodder to the gossip of the kingdom. As she lay there, awaiting his return, her hand strayed to her bruised lips, gently tracing the swollen flesh.

Wind rustled through the dry leaves outside, reminding Aruiniel that they were taking a major risk. The summons had come to move into the caves that very day. Both Aruiniel and Tegalad hated the caves and had stolen quickly away for one last moment of solitude before moving below ground.

They had taken horses and rode hastily away from the caves, making for a cottage that laid an hour's ride away. It would spare them from the guard making their rounds at every house and talan to help move the elves into the depths of King Thranduil's grand creation.

It was risky. The goblins had been very active this year and had even on multiple occasions strayed into the villages of the elves. But Aruiniel trusted Tegalad with all of her heart. He was after all a member of the guard and he would be able to protect her. Her own skills were rudimentary, but they had begun to evolve with the help of her lover.

Just then, she could hear the opening of the door in the front room. With a smile she stood up from the bed, letting the sheet fall away from her naked form as she moved to the doorway, ready to entice him into her bed again. But when she opened the door, her look of pleasure turned to a look of horror. She could feel the fear shoot through her extremities, rooting her feet to the floor.

But as she felt the scream rise through her chest and up the back of her throat the scene before her changed. The cottage began to spin and she shut her eyes tightly before letting them spring wide once more.

Instead of the cottage and the grisly scene that had been before her, all she saw was the stars moving across the ink black sky on the plains before Esgaroth. With a shudder, Aruiniel realized that she had been dreaming.

Her hand trembled as she reached up to push a sweat soaked strand of hair off her face, her chest heaving up and down. Aruiniel could feel her nostrils flaring with each breath as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, her left hand straying to the scar at her throat.

This was the second night in a row that she had dreamt of that horrible day fifty-two years ago. Although to humans it was a long time, the pain had not lessened for her. As she brushed at her face with the sleeve of her tunic, Aruiniel knew there would be tears mixed in with the sweat that crossed her face. Sighing reluctantly she stretched her arms out in front of her and stood up, her eyes scanning their small camp. She would not sleep again tonight.

Much to the relief of the group, they had come out into the plains two days ago. Esgaroth would be in their sights the next day. Since there had been no further incidents, the group had relaxed quickly. Even now as she glanced around the camp she could see her companions walking the vivid realm of elvish dreams. Except for one.

The half moon was not bright but his golden hair shown faintly none-the-less. His face was turned up to the sky and Aruiniel could see the stars reflected in his eyes as he marveled in the beauty of the heavens. For a moment she hesitated to disturb him, but then the weight of her dream caused her foot to step quietly toward him.

Last evening she had relived the dream as well, leaving her restless and shaken. But instead of seeking comfort she had stubbornly turned on her side, her eyes staring off into space as the pain wracked her heart. Tonight, however, she did not wish to be alone.

She was positive that Legolas heard her coming but he made no move as she quietly sat next to him. Nor did he say anything for a few moments afterward. They were companionably silent as the stars moved overhead.

Aruiniel had learned a lot about Legolas in the past few days once they had reached the plains. He had visibly relaxed as they had left the last of the trees behind and the risk of goblins with it. His personality had bloomed with the sunlight, revealing a spirited and fun elf who liked to jest with them. But he was also as pensive as he was humorous. Legolas spent the nights on watch in silence, enjoying the solitude and the openness of the plains.

Now she witnessed him in his pensive state, his eyes unmoving and his face solid as stone. She felt a sudden urge to reach a hand out and touch his skin to see if it felt as cold as marble. Instead she quelled the urge by wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin upon them. After a moment she felt him stir.

"You did not find rest tonight."

It was not a question. Before she could help herself she felt rather than heard the sigh leave her lips. "Not tonight."

"Nor did you find rest last night." His voice was as gentle as a warm summer breeze and she felt herself shiver at the thought.

"Sometimes I find sleep does not agree with me." Aruiniel said after a moment, turning her head to the side to peer at Legolas. He still looked at the stars but as her eyes turned toward him the blue eyes drifted down to look at her. In the dim moonlight they looked almost black, giving him a strange and unearthly appearance.

"Do you wish to speak of it?" he asked gently, the lines of his face relaxing into empathy. Although Legolas deeply wanted to know what ailed her dreams, he did not want to push her too much. The last two days had been very healthy for their friendship. It would do him no good if he pushed her too far now. It would only undo everything he had strived for.

"I do not." She said softly, her words disappearing into the chilly night air. Legolas nodded his head in understanding and let his gaze take in her appearance. What he saw made his breath hitch and he sat utterly still, afraid to break the illusion.

Her golden locks were unbound and draped across her like a veil. The half-moon bathed her hair in silver light. With her sad expression and silvery appearance, she looked like a star that had fallen from the sky who longed to rejoin the heavens. Legolas fought the urge to reach out and touch her to see if she still burned with the fire of the stars.

Then she lifted her head and her eyes met his. The illusion broke and he could see the toll her dreams had taken upon her. She looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and the corners of her mouth were turned down, giving her a sad and forlorn look. He felt sympathy rush through him and he mentally groped for a way to bring a smile to her face.

"How are your hands?" he asked with a nod toward the light bandages that glinted in the moonlight. Aruiniel lifted her head from her knees and brought her palms before her. "The wounds have healed over. Celon suspects we may take the bandages off come morning. But I fear it will still pain me to hold the pole for my hands are stiff as boards." She murmured.

Legolas realized with a start what that comment had cost her to say. Aruiniel did not seem like one to let on weakness, but here she was confessing to him of her fears. Their friendship had certainly strengthened over the past few days. He could feel a ball of warmth ignite in his stomach at the realization.

"Would you like me to relax your hands?" Legolas inquired hesitantly, unsure how she would take it. While hands were not something often thought twice about, Legolas found them to be an oddly intimate part of the body. One's hands could show the nature of one's self. He half doubted that she would accept his offer.

But despite his doubt she turned toward him and folded her legs down into a crossed position, holding her bandaged hands toward him. Her eyes seemed to hold no hint of hesitancy and she was leaning toward him. "Please."

The word hung on the air between them and for a moment Legolas felt his heart swell in his chest. Their eyes were locked and he noted that her green eyes glowed like gilt silver in the moonlight. Then, afraid that she would change her mind, he reached for her right hand and took it between his own. Carefully he peeled the bandage away, slowly letting the wrap fall onto her lap.

Once he pulled it away he leaned over her hand, examining it. The skin had healed well despite the severity of the cuts. White lines crisscrossed over her palm and the new skin was pulled taut as it knit itself together. Gingerly he ran his fingers delicately over the palm, feeling the tenseness residing there.

With a quick glance at Aruiniel's face, Legolas began to slowly knead her palm, digging his own thumbs into the thick flesh below her thumb. A hiss of pleasure that came from her direction told Legolas he was succeeding in his ministrations.

After a few moments of massage, Aruiniel's voice lazily drifted toward him. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Legolas felt the smile touch his lips briefly as he rolled her thumb between his hands. "I live away from our home for many months of the year. Sometimes I dwell in the depths of the forest for no more than a week. But other times I can remain there for over a year as we fight back the spiders that steadily advance toward the caves. When one lives far from home and comforts, you learn how to provide relief in the field."

"As head of my unit and then later Captain of the Army, I try to visit all of my warriors at moments of rest. Sometimes all they need is a word of comfort, but other times they need a touch. To relax their hands as I speak with them gives them peace of mind and soothes the pain of the darkness. My mother would do it for me when I was an elfling. As you can see, the effect has been rather lasting."

Aruiniel felt the smile on her own lips as she looked up at him. His head was bent to his task but she could see the relaxed look on his face. Once they had reached the plains and the shadow of the forest had lifted, Aruiniel felt herself naturally gravitating toward Legolas.

His personality was so warm and gentle that she could not help but want to speak with him throughout the day. To her, he was like a ray of sunshine that cut through the darkness of this trip. He would be a great leader of his people if Thranduil ever stepped down from the throne.

But as Aruiniel grew to understand Legolas more, her dreams had taken a darker turn. It had been many fortnights since she had dreamed of Tegalad, but since they had reached the plains she could not take him from her mind. Even now she could feel the imaginary metal band around her chest tighten in pain.

Her sudden mood change must have alerted Legolas because suddenly he paused, cradling her hand between both of his and his blue eyes peering through the dark at her. He wanted to bring her comfort for he knew she needed it. But she would have to be willing to accept the comfort he could offer. There was only one way to find out if she would allow him to do such a thing.

"Aruiniel?"

The way he said her name made her look up quickly, her green eyes meeting his. "Yes?"

She could see the open hesitancy in his face as he looked at her with an almost earnest expression. "Upon our return…" He paused, the words dying on his lips. Aruiniel could feel a cold sensation sweeping through her. What did he want? To court her? She felt that she would never be able to love another after Tegalad. Panic began to sweep through her veins, sending shivers up and down her body.

Legolas could see her face shut down as he paused. He was pushing his luck with her and he did not want to drive her away. But he did not think his next question would send her to the secret depths of his father's caverns in search of solitude. At least he hoped it would not.

Taking a deep breath he pushed ahead. "When we return, I hope we may continue our friendship."

The surprise on her face was evident as the words came out. Her brows shot up and her mouth opened slightly in surprise, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. He could feel the tension that she had suddenly possessed leave her body and he wondered at it. Did she think he meant to court her? Quickly he attempted to read her face but he saw nothing other than frank curiosity in her eyes that had replaced her shock.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. The vast silence of the plains wrapped itself around them. Not a soul was awake to witness their conversation save the heavens. Legolas began to feel dread course through his veins. He was afraid that everything he had worked for was now gone, his words whisked away in the biting wind that traveled the plains.

"I hope that as well." Her voice was soft and warm and Legolas felt himself smile in relief at the words and warmth spread back into his limbs. "But why do you ask?" Ever the inquisitive elf, she once again had a way of driving straight to the underlying truth.

Legolas felt suddenly shy and hastily turned his eyes toward the stars. Her hand still lay warm between his and he absentmindedly stroked his thumb across her palm as he debated to tell her the truth.

'If you wish her to trust you, then you must first trust her.' He thought to himself as his eyes followed the path of a shooting star. As its streak disappeared from the sky he turned his face back toward Aruiniel, who sat patiently watching him.

Aruiniel felt her curiosity rise as he turned his gaze on her. His eyes showed a depth of pain and hesitation that she had not seen before. Vulnerability. Legolas had always given her the sense that he possessed a high level of quiet confidence. But as they grew to know each other better she was quickly coming to learn that this elf had more sides to him than she had originally thought possible.

"I have few friends in our kingdom." His words were blunt and Aruiniel felt a small breath escape her lips in exclamation. It was a statement she was not prepared for. Many questions rushed into her mind but she kept her silence at the look of pain upon his face.

Instead she took her left hand and rather clumsily clasped it over top his, the white bandage of her still wrapped hand glowing faintly in the evening light.

"It may seem that the life of a Prince is noble. I entertain dignitaries, I am Captain of the Army, and I converse with my people to learn of their troubles. But my title creates a chasm of space between my people and myself. They do not trust me as a close friend, nor do they come to me without motives. My army sees me as their Captain. While I am friendly, a distance is kept out of respect for my position. My people see me as their Prince and future King; it leaves no room for the jesting and companionship of friends. I listen to the thoughts of my people, always at the forefront of my mind. But when I take leave at the day's end, there is no one but my father to listen to mine."

The words tumbled from his mouth and Aruiniel sat quite still, hoping to give him reassurance through the clasp of their hands. His brow was furrowed and creases had formed at the corner of his eyes, giving him a pained and desperate look.

"I wish to cleanse my mind of the thoughts of my Father and his words that strike me ill. I want to see the world, discuss books, and entertain new ideas. But the life I wish to lead is not the path that has been laid before me. I walk the path of my Father and the expectations of my position."

"To travel with your company these last few days have given me a joy that I have not felt for many a year. I can speak candidly without fear of retribution and walk the path I choose, not the one that lies in the caverns of my father's realm."

Aruiniel sat quietly as he spoke; letting his words roll over her like music. The grief was evident; his voice had grown husky with emotion as he spoke, his motions more jerky. Gone was the deadly warrior she had seen days before on the river. No more was the gentle elf that stared into the night sky or spoke with reverence about the trees of old.

Here before her sat an elf in grief who felt loneliness cloud his heart. This was an elf she could relate to. While her loneliness was of a different kind, she knew the feeling all too well. The emptiness of her smiles to others and the mask of control that constantly covered the pain on her face were tools that maybe Legolas also used.

If she chose friendship with this elf, her prince, what would come of it? While the rules of society were different between men and elves, Mirkwood royalty were still far above the class system. It could thrust her into a world of speculation that she was not prepared for; nor one that she desired.

But as she gazed upon Legolas who spoke so candidly and honestly with her, she knew her decision. He had chosen to open his heart to her and who was she to reject him? Loneliness was a path that Aruiniel walked often, whether she liked it or not. She could not trust many and did not want to trust many. But she felt that maybe, Legolas was one she could call friend.

"Mellon nin."

The word stopped Legolas mid-sentence as he looked up at her. Silence fell between them but it was not uncomfortable. Aruiniel could feel the smile across her lips and she gently extracted her unwrapped hand from his grasp.

She wrapped her slender fingers around the upper length of his left arm and squeezed in a gesture of reassurance. "Mellon nin." She said again and this time Legolas returned a smile of his own. It lit up his face, erasing the furrows on his brow and the creases at his eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes falling away at her words.

"I would be honored by your friendship Legolas. The path of loneliness is one that I wish no elf walked. But we may travel it together, wherever it may lead us." She said softly, her eyes radiating sincerity.

Legolas felt his heart lift at the sight and his smile broadened. "Then let us face it together, mellon-nin."

After a moment of companionable silence between the two, Legolas grabbed hold of her other wrapped hand. "The dawn is yet before us. Let me ease your other hand."

* * *

><p>As the sky began to lighten, Rhov felt himself leave the realm of dreams. His golden-green eyes slid into focus and for a moment longer, he let his mind wander.<p>

That night he had dreamed of his Lythfain and their child. She had looked so beautiful with her hands resting on her rotund belly, her grey eyes dancing with mirth. They had been walking through a garden full of sunlight and the sense of peace had danced around them.

Rhov mentally reached out to her, his mind brushing the warm pulse of their bond. Within seconds he felt a brush against his own and his heart lightened at it. He could feel the faint distress of Lythfain due to his absence, but he did not feel any alarm that she was about to give birth.

He sighed thankfully and prayed quickly to the Valar that she may have the strength to wait for his safe return. Then he sat up and scanned his surroundings, breathing in deep of the clean air that rushed through the plains. It was windy that morning and a low band of dark clouds was crawling toward them. They would be caught in the rain before they reached Esgaroth.

Just then, Rhov's eyes caught sight of Legolas and Aruiniel sitting a short distance away. They were facing each other with their hands clasped and their heads bent close. Rhov could feel his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. But after a moment more of watching them, he felt joy spread through his limbs.

His sister had been so withdrawn and so lonely since the death of Tegalad. For several seasons Rhov had worried that she would fade. Aruiniel had not eaten, slept, nor expressed anything but great emptiness once she had recovered from her wounds. She had appeared to everyone in the kingdom as a wraith.

With alarming concern, Rhov and Lythfain had nursed her and cared for her until one day, she seemed to get better. He did not know what had caused her strength to return, but he prayed for her continual well being to the Valar every day.

But as his rafting duties grew, he could no longer care for her. It had taken much persuasion on his part to convince the Captain of the rafting crew to allow her to take on duties. Aruiniel had needed motivation and Rhov used that as his bargaining point to gain her access to the position of rafter.

As the years had gone by, she had slowly come out of her shell once more. But the Aruiniel he saw was not the same. A residual bitterness and hollow look haunted her face through the seasons. Fortunately she had willingly accepted Celuduin and Celon as part of their crew and after several trips she began to warm to them. But to others she was brusque and solemn.

When Legolas had joined this trip, Rhov had not been surprised by the immediate animosity she showed toward their guest. What had surprised him was how quickly she had come around to Legolas.

While he certainly liked the Prince, he had not taken to him quite like Aruiniel had. Even now he could see her smile at something Legolas told her. This was a sight that Rhov had feared he would never see again. He had desperately wanted Aruiniel to make more friends to aid her when he could not. But season after season she had retired to the library, choosing to find solace in written words rather than spoken ones.

Rhov watched them a moment longer and then stood up. He scarcely dared to hope that she would become involved with Legolas. It seemed unlikely that Aruiniel could ever love another. But for the first time, Rhov could actually consider it a possibility.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the rafters began to make out the shapes of Esgaroth. A fierce and biting wind had sprung up that snapped their cloaks about their legs as they made their way to the town. The low clouds were moving ominously toward them and the thick of the air hinted at snow.<p>

Aruiniel's golden locks flew past her and stung her face as they came loose out of her plait. She had tucked the golden snakes safely away inside her boots to avoid losing them in the oncoming storm. The wind tossed water at them from the surface of the lake and it hit them like the sting of a bee.

As she glanced toward Legolas who stood on the right ride of her raft, she flexed her hand in gratefulness. His soothing touch had done wonders to her hands and she had few problems holding a pole today. While they would be stiff for some time, she could actually move her fingers without as much trouble as the day before.

On the other raft ahead of them, Celuduin and Celon had their heads bent to the wind as they pushed forward. Rhov sat on the raft behind them, his cloak wrapped tightly about him. His shoulder was mending well, but Celon refused to let him raft while they had Legolas with them.

It had been a battle of stubbornness to watch earlier that morning as Rhov had insistently picked up a pole. After a tense but brief unspoken conversation between Rhov and Celon, their captain had reluctantly set the pole down and stalked away.

Aruiniel had needed to turn away, hiding the smile on her face at her brother's frustration. She knew what it was like to be rendered useless and for that she felt his pain. But her family had a stubborn streak that she knew all too well and it was not often that her or her brother lost a battle. His pride would be wounded for the day but once they reached Esgaroth he would have to take role of Captain once more.

At the thought of what was to come, Aruiniel felt a ball of anxiety ignite inside her chest. She did not know what to expect of this mission. Rhov alone knew what was to be done, though Aruiniel assumed Legolas was also aware of the circumstances. What she hoped was that they simply delivered the message to the Lord of Esgaroth and then they could be on their way.

But Aruiniel had a nagging suspicion that they were about to become involved in something much greater. After all, if the Prince of their realm spontaneously joined their mission, it had to be important.

Aruiniel glanced toward Legolas once more, her thoughts straying to their conversation the night before. She felt torn between a strange sense of confidentiality and an even stranger sense of shyness toward him. After his confession at wishing to be friends she had felt a giddy thrill rush through her veins. Instead of feeling nervous or even skeptical as was usual, she had taken to their newfound declaration with alacrity.

They had spoken until dawn, discussing this and that. There had been no determined direction for their conversation, but yet it had been strong. When they reached the end of one topic they picked up the beginnings of another, the words flowing seamlessly together as a creek babbles into a stream. Even now as she saw his fair face look toward the sky to gauge the oncoming clouds, she felt a strange but reassuring sense of comfort in his presence.

The shape of Esgaroth began to reveal itself as they bore down upon the town. Since the demise of Smaug, the town had been rebuilt. With the wealth of the dwarves to aid them, the Esgaroth that sat before them now looked orderly and welcome. Rhov had told her that before Smaug had decimated the entire area, Esgaroth had been in shambles.

Soon they would be able to moor their rafts and head to the Dragon's Inn to find lodgings. Then the most important step of their mission would begin. The pit of anxiety Aruiniel had felt that morning blossomed through her limbs and she could feel her breath come short.

It was normal for Aruiniel to grow nervous. She did not fear Esgaroth or the people that lived there. What Aruiniel disliked most was the unknown. Before she had lost Tegalad, she embraced the unknown with laughter and eager anticipation. Now she shuddered in horror at the thought.

"What is that?"

Celuduin had to yell; otherwise his voice would be lost in the wind. Fighting the sting of lake water in her eyes, Aruiniel turned her gaze to the East where the plains spread out before them. What she saw made her blood run cold.

A great host laid several leagues away, their presence casting a dark spot on the emptiness of the plains. While she could not make out everything, she could see the movement of the mass, informing her that it was indeed alive.

Aruiniel did not know why they had come to Esgaroth, but she knew in her heart that this host was a key factor behind it. She felt eyes on her and she turned her head to see Legolas watching her, his face blank of emotion. Wordlessly she raised an eyebrow in question and he nodded once before turning his eyes back across the plains.

With her fears confirmed, Aruiniel took in a shuddering breath. They were about to be caught in a war.


	11. Esgaroth

Chapter 11

The wind howled around them as they brought their rafts up to the edge of the dock. Currents rippled across the lake surface, making the vessels violently toss back and forth as they struggled to tie their ropes.

Celuduin was fighting with a raft to get the ropes secured as Rhov and Celon grabbed their belongings out of the crate. Next to them, Aruiniel struggled to tighten the ropes in time.

"Curse this weather." She spat as the rope slipped out of her hands. Quickly she lunged out and snatched the rope before it could be flung from her reach in the wind. They had reached Esgaroth just as the storm hit. Icy rain had begun pouring down upon them in sheets, soaking them instantly to the core as they scrambled about the docks.

With a grunt she pulled the rope again to swing the raft up to the edge of the dock. Then she looped the rope quickly around the post and tied it in a knot before it could get away from her again. Looking around her she saw the other members of their crew making their way hastily toward the small building where they would have to check in.

The docks were slippery with the ice that was beginning to accumulate on the planks and she would have fallen into the room if Celon had not caught her about the waist when she stepped through the doorway. Muttering curses under her breath she pushed her soaking hair out from her face, glad to be under a roof that kept out the worst of the deluge.

The elves stood inside the gate room where all water-bound vessels checked in and out. Its dark walls were covered in hooks where nets and ropes were hung. A charcoal drawing of a boat floating out upon the Lake hung proudly behind the desk that occupied most of the room. A portly man by the name of Eagan was sitting behind this desk, a large leather bound volume containing the comings and goings of Esgaroth's water trafficking in its pages.

He had obviously not been expecting them. His brown eyes were round in surprise and his mouth hung open in astonishment at the sudden appearance of five dripping elves in his quarters. Quickly the man pushed a large hand up toward his head in an anxious gesture, revealing a bald patch from beneath his fur hat.

"Captain Rhov, what brings ye ta Esgaroth? We thought we hadda seen the last of yer kind some weeks ago when yer left with the last shipment. Aught you to be holed up in yer caves by now? We havent'a had nuttin' fer weeks fer yer lot come in."

The man had a heavily accented voice that could be difficult to understand, but it was not unfriendly. The elves had dealt with him for many years and he looked the same as ever. The only thing that changed about him through the years was the diminishing of his hair and the growth of his girth.

"We understand that our appearance may come as a bit of a surprise, Master Eagan. However we bring an urgent message from King Thranduil for the Lord of your town." Rhov said with a slight gesture of his hand to the elves that stood behind him.

"Well, there be a problem with what yer asking, Captain Rhov." Eagan said with a huff as he leaned back in his chair. The wood chair creaked ominously underneath the Eagan's shift in weight but fortunately it did not break.

"I'd sure love to help yer, but I s'pose ye saw that host laying some leagues out from our town aye?" he continued with a gesture toward the Eastern side of the lake. Through the gap in the wall that was considered the window they could see nothing but the darkness that had surrounded the area. But the sound of the icy rain pinged off the roof, making it hard for everyone to understand what he said.

"Aye, so we did." Rhov said again, keeping his face in check. Aruiniel exchanged glances with Celon who was fidgeting with the knife at his side. Normally they would have no issues with passing into Esgaroth, but she had a bad feeling that something was amiss.

"Well, I be telling ye now, that I'm not ter let anyone pass through our gates. King Bain has come into the town and we are under lock and key, if I do say so myself. Not even a pint of beer ter be had. He be fearing a siege, says the rumors." Eagan was saying now, as he folded his massive hands atop his bulky stomach.

Aruiniel could see Rhov's shoulders stiffen, although she knew his face would not change expression. They were going to have to find a way into Esgaroth if Eagan did not let them in. Although they were friends with the men in the kingdom of Dale, they were susceptible to their rules. Sneaking into their towns was to risk hanging if convicted. It was possible that they could plead their case, but it was not a risk that Rhov would be willing to take unless he was desperate.

"I understand that good Master. But this message comes from Lord Elrond of Rivendell and King Thranduil of Mirkwood. It is to be delivered at once, without delay. We will not stay once it has been delivered, but we must see him at once."

Rhov's voice was still kind, but Aruiniel could hear the clip in his tone. He was growing impatient. They were tired, wet, and in haste to get away from the town before the battle was waged. Plus Rhov surely had Lythfain and their child on his mind. Every day they delayed increased the risk that Rhov would not be there in time for the birth.

Aruiniel clenched her fists in impatience and stifled a groan of pain as her stiff hands protested. The cold winter storm had not been good for her hands and she had felt her muscles tighten as the icy rain had begun. This whole situation was beyond frustrating. She could feel her anxiety boiling beneath the surface and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of the feeling.

As if sensing her thoughts, a strong hand wrapped around her right fist and a thumb brushed comfortingly across the top of her knuckles. Without turning her head she knew it was Legolas. Carefully she unclenched her hand and let him squeeze it briefly before he pulled away. She was glad he was here.

"I am sorry sirs and lady" Eagan was saying with a nod to them all. " I cannot let ye pass. The best I can do for ye is take yer message to his Majesty myself and see it delivered."

The tension in the air was thick as Rhov turned back to them, his eyes burning fiercely and his face like the thunder that crashed outside.

"What do we do?" Celuduin asked in elvish as they huddled together away from the desk. Eagan had begun scratching away in his ledger with a quill but Legolas could see his eyes watching them from beneath lowered lids.

"We cannot sneak in. They will surely punish us for it, no matter how important the message is we bring." Celon said angrily, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side.

For a moment none of the elves said anything, letting their thoughts drift bitterly. They had risked much and come to the end. But now at the pinnacle of their quest, they were being turned away. Rhov racked his mind for another plan. If they would have to sneak into the town in order to deliver the message then so be it.

Aruiniel could feel the brush of angry tears pricking at her eyes. They could not have done all this for nothing. If she herself had to sneak into the town, then she would do it under the cover of darkness. But just as she opened her mouth to say just that, she was interrupted.

"Let me try."

Legolas's voice was calm and collected, his face showing no signs of distress. They all looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. "As one dignitary to another, I may be able to convince him we deserve passage. I would not be surprised if my title would come in handy." He said ruefully, his eyes locking onto Aruiniel's.

The ghost of a smile crossed her lips at the bitter irony she saw lying in his blue eyes. Just the night before he had spoken of his title and how he hated to use it to his advantage. But in this moment, it could be vital to their situation. She looked at him in understanding and nodded. "Let him do it."

Celuduin and Celon looked at her in surprise, but said nothing. Rhov nodded and clasped Legolas on the shoulder. "Good luck Legolas. If this does not work then we will have to find an alternate route into the town."

Legolas nodded and stood straight, letting the full meaning of his royal status sink into his persona. The elves noted the change immediately. His shoulders were square, his jaw was set, and his eyes burned fierce with authority. He was a sight to behold despite the fact that his green outer tunic clung to his body, his leggings were plastered to his muscular legs, and his boots squelched with every movement.

With a flourish, Legolas brushed his soggy cape behind him and cleared his throat as he approached the desk of the Dock Master.

"Master Eagan, might I inquire about the admittance of our party to Esgaroth?"

His voice was gentle but there was a certain demanding edge to it that made Eagan look up in alarm. Eagan's eyes flicked uncertainly at Rhov who had taken a sudden interest in one of the nets hanging on the wall. While he was familiar with Rhov, this elf before him was one he had not met.

"I want ter help yer, truly. But I must follow what the King says, aye?" Eagan said, his face beginning to turn red in anger. The tone of his voice was still somewhat gentle, but they could see his frustration rising. "If yer do not remove yerselves immediately, I will be forced ter call fer the guards, aye?" he said half-threateningly, as he began to rise from his seat.

"I understand that you are only doing your duty sir. However, you do realize that you are withholding a royal member of the House of Greenleaf outside your town with no provisions, wet clothing, and an irritable temper?"

Legolas's voice was not loud and it did not ring in anger. It was a deathly quiet tone that he used with the man before him and one that made Eagan blanch white with nerves. Aruiniel felt her eyes widen at the exchange.

"Surely yer not Prince Legolas of?" Eagan stammered, the whites of his eyes beginning to show.

"I am who you say." Legolas interrupted, with a flourish of his hand. "Surely King Bain and my father, King Thranduil, would not be pleased to hear that you kept a royal prince from gaining entrance to your town? Furthermore you assuredly cannot know the anger they might feel toward you if they realized he bore a royal message and was barred from seeing it delivered?"

Eagan was visibly shaking at the quiet steel in Legolas's voice and sweat droplets were beginning to appear on the man's brow. Celuduin felt some pity toward the poor man that stood trembling before them. But then he remembered their mission and the feeling of pity lessened. 'Now is not the time to go soft' he chided to himself.'

Celuduin was a very gentle soul and he disliked upsetting anyone. As he looked at the back of Legolas, he shook his head silently. No, he could not do what the Prince was doing now.

"But you are a most sensible man, Master Eagan." Legolas was saying. "I expect you are wise enough to know when you should bend the rules for visiting dignitaries." Legolas said with a small but cold smile, his eyes narrowing. Reflexively his hand moved to rest on the dagger at his belt, his fingers curving instinctively over the handle.

Any color that remained in Eagan's face drained immediately at the sight of Legolas's knife. His hands shook and he muttered obscenities under his breath as he reached for a quill.

Legolas had instilled fear into the poor man and as he groped for a roll of parchment and an inkbottle, he knocked it onto the floor, spraying ink droplets all over the ground at Legolas's feet.

"Your…your Highness, my most humble of apologies to yer." He stammered somewhat incoherently as he fell to the ground and tried to clean up the spill with a spare cloth. At once Legolas' entire demeanor softened.

"It is of no matter, kind sir. I fear these clothes are too far gone at any rate." Legolas mused as he bent to help dock master clean up the floor.

Eagan flinched as Legolas drew near but when he saw the genuine smile on his face, the poor man gained some color back into his cheeks and his movements grew less frantic.

Standing up, the portly man hastily threw the ink-stained cloth to the side and grabbed at the piece of parchment, leaving ink stains from his dirtied hands all over it as he scribbled.

Quickly, with one eye on Legolas's knife, he speedily scratched out a warrant of entry and thrust it into Legolas's hands with a bow.

"My apologies, yer Highness. Ye may find King Bain at the Master's Hall if it pleases yer." Eagan said, his voice still trembling with trepidation.

"You are a good man, Master Eagan. Take care." Legolas said kindly. He turned to hand the parchment to Rhov and then reached inside his outer tunic, pulling out a small leather pouch.

He carefully and intentionally moved the coins around, letting Master Eagan hear the unmistakable sound of a reward to come for his good service.

With a smile, Legolas pulled out a gold coin and set it on the desk. He lowered his voice so it could not be heard by any other soul, save the man before him. The elves normally might have made out his words but the drumming of the ice on the roof rung like cannon shot through the small room.

For a moment Legolas paused in his quiet speech to Eagan. Glancing back at Rhov he nodded his head discreetly, before turning back to speak with the dock master. The elves silently filtered out of the room, pulling the hoods of their cloaks on once more.

With the warrant tucked safely inside Rhov's leather jerkin, they moved hastily down the dock toward the Merchant's Gate. The temperature had dropped significantly since they had stepped foot into Eagan's office and the icy rain had turned into snow during the short time they had been under shelter.

Aruiniel glanced behind her, hoping to catch a glimpse of Legolas. She could feel the puzzlement race through her at Legolas's attitude. While she had certainly seen King Thranduil come off as harsh, Aruiniel had never seen that side of Legolas. She was not sure what he was doing nor what he saying, but she could feel his disappearance strengthen her feelings of anxiety.

"Is he alright?" she asked Celon as they approached the gate. Celon turned his blue gaze onto her, his face unreadable. "I would imagine so. Do not fret for our dear Prince."

Just then they reached the gate and a wiry man emerged wrapped in a cloak and holding a lantern aloft to better see the party before him. "What do ye want?" he bellowed over the wind, his face unfriendly.

In answer, Rhov pulled the warrant from his jerkin and passed it quickly to the man without a word. Muttering under his breath, the man ripped it out of Rhov's hand and brought it close to his face.

After a moment he scoffed. "Royal dignitary? I know yer lot. Yer some of the elvish folk that bring us barrels over the water. Which one of yer is surposed ter be a Prince?"

"I am."

Legolas's voice came from behind Aruiniel's left shoulder and she felt herself start in surprise. She must be very anxious indeed if she did not sense him walk up behind her.

The gatekeeper held his lantern aloft once more to get a better view of Legolas. Apparently he approved of what he saw for he turned back toward the gate and beckoned them to follow him with a rough jerk of his head.

Aruiniel glanced over her shoulder and gave him a half-smile. He returned it but she could see it did not meet his eyes. Something had transpired between leaving him with Eagan and their arrival at the gate. She felt the frown cross her face as she puzzled over what it could be.

They moved ahead in silence as they followed the man with the lantern toward the center of town. Their cloaks were thick and heavy with moisture and the elves could feel it seep through every layer of their clothing. Despite the storm that rushed around them, curious faces peered out of shutters and from underneath awnings as the party of elves trudged toward the center of Esgaroth.

It was normal for the elves to be seen moving throughout this town. But if Esgaroth was under lock and key as Eagan had said and if a great host lay waiting mere leagues away, the arrival of the elves would be considered something extraordinary. Aruiniel felt her frown deepen at the thought. She disliked such attention to be drawn upon herself and her companions.

After a few more minutes of winding through small alleyways and after ducking though an awning between two houses, they emerged into the town square. On sunny days it held the market that sold goods from traders, fish from the lake, and grains from the fields. But today it stood empty and the cobblestones were beginning to accumulate the snow that was coming down.

Ahead stood the house of the Master of Esgaroth. It had also been rebuilt, but instead of housing a greedy and sallow Master, the man now in charge of Esgaroth was kind and cordial. When the King of Dale had been restored, the reins of power had been handed over to him.

But with King Bain living in the newly rebuilt city of Dale, someone had to help run the day-to-day business of Esgaroth. It was still a major point of trade and thus needed someone to mind it daily. A house had been erected for the Master of Esgaroth but it also was to entertain the royalty of Dale when they came to do business.

Now they stood before the grand oak door, anxious to get out of the snow and into the warmth that awaited them. It also meant that once they had seen King Bain, they would be able to make a hasty retreat toward home. As the door swung open and the elves stepped into the entrance hall, the sound of a roaring fire greeted their ears.

The hall was decorated like a hunting lodge. Animal skins were strewn across the floor and heads were mounted upon the walls. A great hearth stood against one wall where a merry fire crackled away, a massive woodpile to its right.

All of the elves looked about themselves, intrigued by the décor. They had never been inside this house before and they had only heard tales of its interior. Mirkwood's own palace décor certainly did not have animal carcasses on display. Now they stood dripping in the doorway, wondering what would happen next.

The man who had brought them from the gate was speaking quickly to a startled maid who stood taking in their appearance, her moss green eyes wide in surprise. A now soggy warrant lay in her hands as she nodded quickly in response to the words the gatekeeper said. Then, she turned quickly on her heel and hurried through a side door.

"Wait here, Bethel has gone to fetch the Master." He said begrudgingly before turning on his heel and brushing past them to head back to his post at the gate.

When the door thundered shut behind him, Celon snorted in bitter amusement. "What a cheerful man" he muttered in elvish with a scowl. "You would think we brought orcs with us."

Rhov turned around quickly, a dark look on his face. "Silence. Now is not the time to say ill things about these people. We owe them much and it would do you well to remember that."

His words were curt and Celon turned his head away, muttering quietly to himself under his breath. When either Celon or Rhov were in bad moods, it was wise to simply stay out of the way. This would not be the first time that they had scoffed at one another.

Aruiniel could feel the tension amongst her companions. Much was on the line at this moment. They had gotten into the town, but what would happen next? She breathed heavily through her nose and glanced toward Legolas but he was staring at the ground, lost in thought.

Just then there was a booming voice followed by several pairs of footsteps. A door at the far end of the hall opened and several figures emerged. The first to appear was one Aruiniel recognized. It was the lithe and willowy form of Garth, Master of Esgaroth. They had dealt with him before at the docks. He was a kind but hard man. On his arm came the Lady Elan of Esgaroth.

Next to him came a man that Aruiniel did not recognize. He was a very tall and muscular man with a beard as black as the night sky and eyes to match. He held the bearing of a leader and he moved with the ease of a warrior. This, Aruiniel assumed, was King Bain. They strode quickly across the hall, followed by the serving maid they had seen earlier, the supposed Bethel.

"Well, look what the storm has brought in! Five wet elves and one of them even a royal. Strange times these are." The voice of King Bain was deep and although he attempted to sound light-hearted, they could hear the strain in his voice.

At their entrance, Legolas was brought out of his reverie and he stepped forward to take his place next to Rhov, his shoulders straight and his head held high. As if they had planned it, they both twisted their arms into the elvish salute and inclined their heads when the company stopped before them. Aruiniel, Celon, and Celuduin followed suit.

"Thank you for seeing us in such haste, your Majesty." Rhov said in introduction after straightening from his sign of respect. "May I present to you Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the woodland realm?"

His voice sounded formal and somewhat kind.; only his companions could hear the tension that ringed his words. Surprisingly, King Bain returned the elvish bow, his large figure twisting gracefully.

Then he extended his hand to Legolas and shook it. "May the stars shine upon the hour of our meeting." His deep voice boomed throughout the hall, making the elvish formality ring off the stone walls.

"Thank you King Bain. I travel here in haste with the company of Captain Rhov and his crew of elite rafters from Mirkwood. Both myself and Captain Rhov would hold audience with you at once; we bear a message of great importance from Lord Elrond of Rivendell and my father, King Thranduil." Legolas words were eloquent and he handled the formalities with ease.

At the end of his last sentence, Garth nodded and his wife, Lady Elan stepped forward. Her brown hair was plaited and wrapped about her head, and a gown of deep burgundy wool adorned her figure. "I am the Lady Elan. Do not hesitate in asking for what you need. I will see you are provided for while you are guests in my house. Bethel, take their party and find them quarters. I presume they will want a hot meal and some warm water."

Bethel nodded and stepped off to the side, waiting for the group to split apart. "Leave your wet clothes with Bethel. This unseasonable weather has surely left you uncomfortable. New clothes will be brought for you at once and your clothes will be hung to dry by the fire." Lady Elan finished in a surprisingly deep voice that was rich and comforting.

"Would Prince Legolas and Captain Rhov wish to change before their meeting with King Bain and the Master?" she inquired as she turned her gaze toward the pair. Water was pooling on the floor around them as they thawed out in the warmth of the hall and their clothes looked rather miserable.

Much to everyone's surprise, Rhov shook his head. "We must decline, Lady Elan. Our meeting is one of unfriendly news and we wish to hold counsel immediately. For this we must sacrifice comfort."

Lady Elan gracefully inclined her head in understanding and then turned toward the other three. "Please, follow Bethel. She will see to your needs."

Celuduin and Celon immediately followed after the maid but Aruiniel hung back. The anxious feeling in her chest was growing and leaving both Rhov and Legolas behind gave her a sense of dread. Her green eyes flicked over the both of them, the reluctance apparent.

Rhov did not smile but she could see the reassurance in his eyes when her gaze rested upon him. Legolas, who stood just behind him, nodded his head at her. Holding back a sigh, Aruiniel turned slowly around and joined Celuduin and Celon to be taken into a separate part of the house.

Several hours later, Aruiniel stood in a small drawing room, her reflection staring back at her in the glass of the window. The storm had grown in intensity outside and she could see nothing but the swirl of white as snow continued to fall heavily upon Esgaroth.

Lady Elan had visited them earlier and informed them that this weather was abnormal for this time of year. "It is normal to receive this weather around the Winter Festival, but we are several fortnights before that time."

Her rich voice had floated across the small room as she had seen her servants lay out warm bowls of soup and loaves of bread. But the three elves had been reluctant to eat while Legolas and Rhov still remained unchanged and in deep counsel.

As if understanding their hesitation, Lady Elan had smiled. "Do not fear for Prince Legolas and Captain Rhov. We have given them warm blankets and food as well while they take counsel. Do not feel that you must wait for them."

Then she had said a few kind words and softly closed the door behind her. Now Celon and Celuduin sat in front of the fire, half-eaten bowls of soup before them. Nothing was said as they both absentmindedly stared into the fire, wondering what would happen next.

None of them knew what their mission was about until that morning. They had awoken in high spirits, sensing that their mission was to be completed later that day. Rhov and Legolas alone had understood the gravity of the situation. Although Celon, Celuduin, and Aruiniel knew that it must be important for their King to summon them after the season was over, they did not know the content of the message. But now that they had seen a great host lying in wait on the Plains and after their cold greeting with Eagan at the docks, they were beginning to understand the seriousness of the matter at hand.

Aruiniel pulled absentmindedly at the sleeve of the gown she wore. Even her spare clothes had been soaked through and she had been given a gown of green wool to wear while they dried. She did not mind the gown, but she was unused to the rough spin of the heavy wool that the women of this area were accustomed to. It tickled her skin every time she moved.

Her golden hair lay loose down her back as she let it dry in the warmth of the room. Knowing the cleanliness of the elves, they had been given small basins of hot water to wash with. Aruiniel had taken full advantage and scrubbed her scalp clean. While she did not need to wash her hair, she was not one to pass up such an opportunity. They still had at least a week of travel to get back to the palace.

Reaching out her right hand, she delicately laid her fingertips against the glass. The house they stayed in was finely built. Few people in this area had enough wealth to pay for anything made of clear glass, let alone glass windows. The inn that the elves liked in Esgaroth had glass windows, but they were thick and cloudy. Most of the windowpanes were made of thick metal and only small squares of milky glass rested in between the frames.

When Erebor had been reclaimed, the dwarves had been kind. Their wealth was of such extravagance that even the small share granted to the newly re-established Kingdom of Dale could afford such luxuries as clear glass windows in the House of the Master.

She marveled at the feel of it under her fingertips. It felt as smooth as the surface of a still pool. For all of the wealth that resided in Mirkwood, even they did not have glass. Though no elf Aruiniel knew would have wanted glass windows in their homes anyway. They liked to feel the breeze of the forest move through their homes. But still, she could not help being entranced by the smooth surface before her.

After a moment she let out a sigh and pulled her fingertips away from the frozen glass. She needed to speak and both Celon and Celuduin had been quiet for far too long. With a soft rustle of her wool skirts she turned and moved toward the table where they sat.

"What do you think will happen?" She asked quietly, hoping that they did not hear the frantic beating of her heart. Aruiniel could not shake the feeling of anxiety that suffocated her. It made her uneasy and she constantly rolled her shoulders back as if to shake the feeling away.

Celuduin was absentmindedly stroking the leather bracelet he always wore around his wrist while Celon whittled away at a small piece of wood in his hands. When neither of them responded, Aruiniel brought her hands down roughly on the table top in impatience. "How can you sit here in such silence?" she said in exasperation, her green eyes glaring at the two of them. Her patience was running thinner than normal on this trip to Esgaroth and at the moment, she had none left to give.

"Quite easily." The sarcastic reply came from Celon who paused in his carving to toss a woodchip into the hearth. Celudin still said nothing but she thought she saw his shoulders twitch in amusement at the other's reply.

"Quite easily?! Surely you must have thoughts on the issue at hand! How can you sit here as if nothing is happening around us and be as calm as stone? My own heart flutters with fear and my mind is restless!" she said in frustration as she stood abruptly, knocking the chair over.

At the loud crash of the chair on the floor, Celuduin turned his blue eyes to her. "Peace Aruiniel. He only means that there is nothing to be done. Your energy is ill spent through your restlessness."

Celuduin meant to be calming but he could see his words fuel the fire in her eyes. With a sound of exasperation she spun quickly and stalked to the door. But just as she reached for the door handle it swung open, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"Nenaew, what is wrong?"

Rhov's voice sounded tired and strained as he stepped into the room followed by Legolas. They had not changed and their damp clothes hung limply on their figures as they swung the door closed behind them.

Celon and Celuduin rose quickly to offer their chairs to the two exhausted elves before them. Making their way toward the fire, Legolas bent to right the chair that lay across the floor before sinking into a chair that was offered. Rhov leaned back in his own, letting his head roll to one side as a sigh escaped his lips.

From where Aruiniel hovered by the bookcase she could see the weariness on both of their faces. She moved forward with a rustling of skirts and reached for the jug of ale and mugs. Her hands were shaking in agitation and she needed to do something in order to calm herself. Picking up the jug she hastily poured the ale, attempting to keep it from splashing across the tabletop.

Rhov glanced at his sister and offered a slight smile in thanks as she silently handed him a brimming mug. He waited until she had offered Legolas a mug as well before raising it in acknowledgement to his prince and drinking deeply.

It was only after they had both set their mugs down that everyone gathered close around the table. "What has happened?" Celon asked directly, his blue eyes flicking back and forth between the two diplomats at the table. Legolas and Rhov exchanged a brief look before Legolas nodded in permission.

"The message has been delivered to King Bain. While our news is not any revelation, it has helped the King and Master Garth to understand the reason for their current circumstances. There is naught more that you can aid us with." Rhov said carefully, his golden-green eyes flicking between the three of them.

Celuduin and Celon said nothing but Aruiniel stepped closer to the table, one of her hands clenched in her skirts, the other reaching to grip the edge of the wooden table before them. "What do you mean by 'naught more that you can aid us with?'" Rhov, you have delivered your message and done what King Thranduil asked of you. Surely now we can return home."

Her words were pleading and the look on her face reflected it as Legolas turned his tired gaze upon her. He could see the desperation on her face as she looked at her brother, hoping against hope that they could now turn to home. He felt his own dread move thickly in his veins.

For a moment there was no sound but the crackling of the fire in the hearth as they waited. Rhov was locked in a silent stare with his sister, grasping to find the right words. Finally he took a deep breath and forged ahead. "You are done Nenaew. Legolas and I still have a further part to play. But I would see the rest of you safe from harm."

"I would take your place. You both have done so much already. Rhov, let me take your next burden from you." Aruiniel said pleadingly, her eyes radiating sincerity.

"No Aruiniel. You cannot do what must be done next in this quest." Rhov said shaking his head slowly. Silence filled the room again at the last of his words.

Rhov braced himself for the explosion that was sure to come. Hastily he grabbed for his beer mug, taking a long drink to distract him. Seconds later, he heard the fury inside her explode.

For the second time that night, her hands slammed down on the tabletop. "I am done? You simply dismiss me as if I am of little use to you? As if Celon, Celuduin, and I were nothing but the strength to get you here? Are we to be treated simply as your gallant steeds and nothing more? You shall put us in the stable to rest now is it? Will you have the grooms water us, rub us down, and put us to rest while you go to war?" She gestured wildly at the tabletop that had half-eaten bowls of soup and mugs of beer. "Is that what all of this is?"

Legolas watched the change take hold of Aruiniel. Her green eyes blazed like a forge and her lips were pulled back in a snarl, giving her a fierce and terrifying look. He felt himself leaning slightly away from her in case she suddenly lashed out. Her constant and sudden mood shifts still caught him off guard.

When Rhov said nothing she pushed on, grinding her hands so hard into the tabletop that her knuckles had blanched white. "How selfish you are dear brother! You leave a wife heavy with child at home at the request of your King to run a fool's errand. Would you abandon her and your unborn child so easily to a life of loneliness? I say to you I would take your place to spare you, but you could not bear to see your sister take your place. Your mistrust in my judgment shows greatly in your attitude Rhov!"

At her words, Rhov sprung from his chair, his eyes blazing. "How dare you accuse me of such lies! You of all my kin know that I would see my wife and child safely through the dangers of this world. Do not speak to me otherwise! I do this for honor of my kin and my people. But what would you know of that? You let your temper best you before you see sense in any situation! Your words in this moment make you sound like a spoilt child! Of course I cannot trust you wholly in the delicate affairs of our kingdom. Your instability is your undoing and could very well be the death of our crew and I one day. If you took my place tomorrow you could lead an entire kingdom to ruin! How do you expect me to let you "take over" when you cannot even take care of yourself?!"

Their words hung heavy in the air between them but Rhov's last statement struck Aruiniel like a mortal blow. She stopped mid-breath, the pain in her chest tight and overwhelming at his words. Splinters were biting into her hands from the rough edge of the table she had desperately grasped through their exchange. She could feel the small drops of blood that ran down her left palm onto the stone floor but she no longer cared.

"I see." She spoke these two words softly, the pain evident in her voice to all those in the room. Legolas was torn between the urge to comfort her and the urge to run away from the venom she had just expressed. He glanced behind him but Celon and Celuduin sat quietly, their eyes on the floor. Legolas had the feeling this was not the first exchange between brother and sister that either of them had witnessed.

"Aruiniel, please see reason." Rhov's voice had come down in volume, his angry tone changing to one of desperate understanding. He reached a hand toward her but she pulled her hands away abruptly and turned, letting her back face them. Legolas glanced to Rhov and could see the lines of pain etched across his face as he stared at his sister.

"Reason? You want me to see reason? Well then brother, you will be happy to accept as my Captain my immediate resignation upon our return to the palace." Her voice was hoarse from their yelling and her shoulders were so straight it looked as if she had a metal rod down the middle of her back.

Rhov's eyes narrowed and his voice took on an authoritative tone. "Resignation not accepted. You have no grounds upon which you can resign." He said angrily to her back, as she had still refused to turn around and face him.

At this Aruiniel spun, her blue skirts sweeping about her, the firelight glinting off her golden hair. "No grounds, Captain? You said yourself just moments before that I am unstable and could bring harm to my crew. That should be sufficient enough evidence that I can no longer serve the King." Her words were desperate and bitterness was rife in her tone of voice.

Then after a pause she lowered her eyes to the ground and clasped her hands before her. "I wish you well tomorrow in your quest since that seems to be the only thing I am capable of without bringing anyone to harm." During her speech her voice had gone void of any emotion, but her eyes had been cold steel.

Now she had turned to Bethel who stood frozen in the doorway. The poor maid had come in during the heated exchange and she looked frightened as Aruiniel whispered quietly to her quivering figure. "Bethel, please show me to my room. I am ready to retire."

"Aruiniel, do not retire with your heart full of anger." Her brother's voice was pleading and he hoped that she would come re-join them when she turned from the open door. Instead she swept them a deep curtsy. "Good Evening" she said curtly. With that she turned into the hall, pulling the heavy door shut behind her.


	12. Forgiveness

Chapter 12

Two small black eyes peered into the darkness, gauging their surroundings with trepidation. With a frantic heartbeat it took in the anonymous giant shapes that rose up to unimaginable heights. Instead of scurrying into the unknown world and its dangers, the little one extended a delicate pink nose that twitched back and forth in caution. Deciding that it was safe enough to scamper toward the warmth of the hearth, it dashed and weaved its way closer until it found a small opening closer to the fire. Once safely inside, the small one curled into a ball and nestled to sleep amongst the logs.

Green eyes watched from the bed as the tiny mouse had cautiously ventured forth into the room before finally disappearing into the woodpile next to the hearth. Even though this was a well-built house, it was not impervious to mice, especially when winter came about.

Aruiniel sat in her bed, a woolen blanket draped around her form, her eyes reflecting the fire in the hearth. The soft pops and constant crackling of the wood burning was a comfort from the outside world. If she turned her eyes to her right, she would see the wind and snow howling outside, swathing the surrounding area in a vicious blanket of glimmering white.

Apart from the fire and the wind, no other sound could be heard. The night had settled in many hours ago and she guessed that they had entered the still hours before dawn. She had several more hours of refuge before she would have to face them again. The feeling of dread was heavy on her limbs as she re-visited her angry exchange with Rhov.

Once Aruiniel had retired to her room the previous night, it had not taken long before she heard the anxious rap of Rhov's knock upon her door. She had feigned ignorance, the pain still heavy in her heart at his earlier words. For several tense moments she could hear him standing on the other side of her door, debating whether to enter her room or not.

It was with bittersweet relief that she had heard him turn slowly away and move down the hall to his own quarters. After that she had wept. Throwing herself down upon her mattress she had emitted great sobs, soaking the pillow beneath her face and shaking with the effort.

Once she had regained control of herself she had settled in her bed, back resting against the headboard, as the hiccups of her uncontrollable sobbing claimed her body. Another person had stopped at her door during this time but no one had knocked. She knew it was Rhov again by the sound of his step.

'He feels guilty for the words he has thrown at me.' She thought with grim satisfaction as her hands absentmindedly rubbed up and down her arms. Despite the satisfaction that thought brought her, she also felt rather miserable. In her temper she had said words to Rhov that she had never meant. Maybe she really did not know how to control herself.

With that sobering thought she threw herself upon her mattress, attempting to claim sleep. But the minutes dragged by and her mind remained agitated. She turned over; her eyes fixed on the hearth in hopes of letting the flames lull her into sleep.

"Who am I fooling?" she muttered as she sat up again, wrapping the wool blanket around her form once more. Aruiniel did not want to be alone anymore. She longed for a soothing touch and a gentle word. Swinging her feet silently over the bed she stood up, adjusting the blanket around her figure to hide her sleeping shift.

Taking a deep breath she moved to the door. She was going to find Legolas.

His blue eyes shifted into focus at the sound of a door creaking open. To the humans who slept in this house, it would go unnoticed. But to the sensitive ears of an elf, it was as clear as day. Normally it would not have grabbed his attention so quickly but the sound had come from the direction of Aruiniel's room.

Silently, Legolas sat up, his loose hair swinging from his shoulders and around his face. He had unbound it the evening before in an attempt to relieve the tension he felt coursing through his body. The plaits he normally wore had felt tight against his scalp as if someone was holding him by their ends and he had wanted to relieve himself of the feeling immediately.

As he listened to the light step coming down the hall his thoughts flickered back to the evening before. The fight between Aruiniel and Rhov had been bitter and intense. Legolas had never before seen such open hostility between elves. Well, apart from he and his father.

Legolas had wanted immediately to go to Aruiniel and offer her comfort but something had stopped him. He knew not whether it was the pain-filled expression on Rhov's face or Celuduin and Celon's stony silence that kept him in his chair. While he was their Prince, he did not feel it was in his place to go and seek her out. Instead he had drank another glass of ale in silence, waiting for Rhov to take his leave before Legolas could seek out the comfort of his own room.

In retrospect, Legolas wished he had stepped in and stopped their argument. However, he also knew that it was not his place to step in front of Captain Rhov, nor between two siblings. Feeling completely helpless, Legolas had sat in his room, pondering what to do. With the need to keep himself busy, he had checked his weapons for the following day and prepared his mental checklist for the upcoming meeting. But Legolas was well practiced at the art of political meetings and he had soon found himself pacing his floor.

His blue eyes had caught sight of the woodpile beside his own hearth, a bucket of smaller bits of wood beside it for kindling. Silently he had sifted through it before finding a piece that would be suitable to make a carving. His hands had lovingly felt out the solid lines of the small block of cedar, allowing the wood to give him a sense of what unique figure lay beneath the rough exterior. Legolas had always turned to carving in his times of frustration and uncertainty.

Then, pulling out his small knife from the side of his boot, Legolas had settled in to carve. His thoughts had turned away from the situation he found himself in and the worry of Aruiniel and Rhov. Instead he had let the small piece of wood transport him back to a time when he walked through the eaves of Mirkwood, letting the trees speak to him as he passed.

It was only when the carving lay finished in his hand that his thoughts had returned to him. With the skilled practice of a carver he had deftly run his hands over the little figure before him, feeling out the curves his mind had chiseled into reality and the smoothness he had made. Satisfied, he had left it on the table alongside his knife and turned to his bed in order to have several hours rest before the early morning summons.

Now his gaze was turned to the door, his ears tingling in anticipation. He could hear the sound of bare feet on the floorboards of the hallway but he saw no glow of a candle from underneath the door. It would be Aruiniel. No human would walk through the darkness of this house without a candle to light his or her way.

Legolas made to rise from his bed but some invisible barrier stopped him. He sat on the edge of the feather mattress, his hands gripping the edges in slight tension. The footsteps had grown a little louder and had now come to rest outside his door. But whoever the person was, they did not knock.

He felt his breath stop short at the sudden uncertainty he felt rushing through him. 'Was she not going to knock? Should he open the door anyway to admit her?' These thoughts passed through his mind quickly but still he remained motionless, as if he was afraid a sudden movement would startle her back to her own room.

Then, just when he felt he could breathe no longer, the footsteps abruptly turned away and back down the hall. He heard the soft creak of her door close behind her as she re-entered her own room.

Slightly bewildered, Legolas let out the breath he had been holding and stood up. He moved to the door but as his hand reached for the latch it stopped mid-air. For some reason Legolas felt reluctant to open the door, despite the feeling in his heart to go and seek her out.

Legolas then realized his hesitation. He knew that his words could bring her no peace to the anger and hurt she felt. If she were his lover, he could think of many ways to help bring her peace and comfort. But she was strictly his friend and he wanted it to remain that way.

With a sigh he turned back toward his bed with a heavy heart. How desperately Legolas wanted to help her! Then his eyes alighted on the small carving on his table. Before he could change his mind, Legolas snatched it off the table and hastily turned back to the door.

Aruiniel sank onto her bed again, letting the feeling of loneliness wrap around her like an old, malicious friend. She had originally sought out comfort from Legolas but yet when she had stood just outside his door she had hesitated.

The feelings of doubt that often plagued her mind were working against her as her bare feet had shuffled quietly down the hall. 'You are barely friends. He can offer you no comfort.' Her mind had taunted as his door became visible in the dark hallway.

'No. He would gladly offer me comfort.' She had shot back, but her hand had stopped mid-air, fingers curled in a fist for knocking. The sound of a fire in his hearth could be heard but she could make out no other sound. He must be asleep.

Aruiniel had chewed on her lower lip then, worried to waken him. Seizing the moment of hesitation, the doubts had come flooding in, overwhelming her senses. She should not be standing outside her Prince's rooms in the middle of the night clad in only a thin shift.

Letting the doubts constrict her heart she had let her hand fall silently to her side, her throat tightening in pain. Quietly, she had turned back to her own room and closed the door behind her. The sound of its latch catching shut thundered in her ears and she felt the tears fall to her cheeks at the sound. She hated to feel so alone.

She was about to throw herself down upon her bed once more when her ears caught the sound of a door opening down the hall. Aruiniel turned so abruptly that the wool blanket fell from her shoulders and landed on the floor with a soft thud. The cooler air wrapped around her body and she felt her nipples harden under her shift. One of her hands lightly covered her chest with her fingertips gently resting on her breastbone in anticipation.

The footsteps were coming down the hall and then suddenly stopped outside her door. A surge of joy swept through her and she moved to the door, her hand resting on the latch. But yet she did not open the door. Aruiniel could hear his slow breath as he stood outside her door and she would have given anything in that moment to know what he was doing.

Then she heard a rustle of clothing and the distinct sound of wood touching wood before the footsteps turned back down the hall. It was only once she heard his door close shut that she threw her door open, her eyes searching the dark.

It was very small but her elvish eyes found the small object immediately. Carefully she bent to pick it up and turned around, pushing the door shut once more behind her. Aruiniel cradled it before her and moved before the hearth to let the orange glow wash over the object in her hands.

As it came into view she felt the smile grow across her face. In her hands sat a delicate carving of a nenaew, the water bird she was affectionately named after by Rhov. Its long legs were tucked up in flight, the great wings soaring high above its body. Aruiniel gingerly ran her forefinger down the curve of its back, taking in the details of the feathering that Legolas had painstakingly carved. The great wide beak of the nenaew was closed tight but Aruiniel could picture a tail of a fish hanging out the side as it took flight from the water to carry its meal back to its family.

With the smile still upon her lips, Aruiniel rose up from the crouch she was in. Feeling a little more at peace, she grabbed the blanket from the floor and moved to her bed. Maybe she would finally be able to rest a little before the coming dawn.

Outside of the great house, silence filled the stables. An eerie calm had descended upon the land as the last of the storm swept away from Esgaroth, leaving the world covered in a thick layer of snow. The dying wind was no more than a biting whisper as Legolas checked the girth of his horse's saddle once more.

Celuduin and Celon stood in the courtyard in silence as they watched the small party saddle their horses. Legolas looked up from his cinch, searching for the fair hair of Aruiniel, but she was nowhere to be found. He felt a small sigh leave him and his shoulders slump in disappointment.

He had hoped that after giving her his carving the night before that she would take enough comfort to see them off. But breakfast had come and the maid Bethel had informed the four elves that Aruiniel would be breaking her fast in her room.

No one had looked at Rhov after this announcement had been made, but Legolas could see the color drain from the Captain's face. Silently, Rhov had eaten his breakfast and left, leaving the other three elves to sit in awkward silence as they finished their own meals.

Legolas's blue eyes glanced over the dark withers of his horse at Rhov who stood with his head down a bit away from the others. He felt sympathy rush through him at the sight of the downtrodden elf. Legolas moved away from his horse to go offer Rhov some reassurance when the sound of King Bain's voice floated toward them.

Instead he turned to see King Bain leaving the stables, a groom leading his bay warhorse following close behind. After them came Master Garth with his own chestnut gelding and a worried looking Lady Elan. At the arrival of the King, Rhov snapped out of his trance, hiding any signs of the distress he had been expressing just moments before.

"Good morn Prince Legolas, Captain Rhov." King Bain said respectively with a nod of his head to each. "Are ye ready for negotiations then?" His loud voice echoed throughout the courtyard and the horses stamped impatiently, chewing on the metal bits in their mouths. Clearly the King did not have as much of a calming effect on horses as the elves had.

"Aye, King Bain. May our journey be successful and see us safely returned to your house come evening." Rhov said clearly. "Let us hope you speak truly Captain. I desire no more than a warm belly and bed come nightfall." King Bain responded before turning to mount his horse.

Celon and Celuduin stepped silently toward Rhov who said a quiet word to each of them in turn. Quite uncharacteristically they both embraced him rather than showing him the normal sign of respect. Legolas felt his confidence waiver slightly at the sight and in vain, turned his eyes once more around the courtyard to look for Aruiniel. He hoped that she would not disappoint her brother, or him for that matter.

But this time he was not disappointed. She stood in the shadows of the courtyard, a cloak of deep grey wrapped about her figure, her eyes turned on Rhov. Legolas glanced at Rhov and could tell immediately that her brother sensed her presence. He lifted his gaze slowly toward her, his face unreadable of any emotion as their eyes locked.

King Bain and Master Garth did not notice as they adjusted their horses and spoke quickly with each other but the elves had all frozen like statues. Legolas felt the tension rising in him as he wondered what would happen next. He feared another outbreak of anger and wondered if she would send her own brother on his way without a blessing.

But he felt the relief wash over him as she stepped forward, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she moved toward Rhov. Silently, Celon and Celuduin melted away to give them a moment of privacy. Legolas felt the blush rise to his cheeks and he turned his gaze quickly away, hastily reaching to check his horse's girth for the third time that morning.

Rhov silently watched her approach, seeing the tension and rigidity in her body. Despite her stiffness, the welcoming sense of relief flew through his veins and his heart lightened. At first he did not know what to say when she stopped in front of him. But he did not need to worry for she broke composure and flung her arms about his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

Gingerly he raised a hand to stroke her golden hair, the other soothingly rubbing her back. "Shhh Nenaew. All will be well." He murmured in elvish as she clung tightly to him. At his words she pulled back, her bloodshot eyes streaming with tears.

"I am sorry Rhov. My temper has gotten the best of me and I have been foolish." She said with a sniff as she looked up at him sheepishly. Rhov smiled and brushed the tip of her nose with his forefinger in brotherly affection.

"Nenaew, do not fret yourself. All will be well come this evening. We can speak of our grievances later. For now, I simply wish for your blessing before we depart." He said quietly, his eyes growing more serious with each word.

Aruiniel nodded and took a shaky breath. Gently she reached for his hand and clasped it to her chest between both of her smaller hands. He could feel the roughness of the scars that still covered her hands.

"Brother, may the Valar shine upon you this day as you go to bring peace to the lands around us. May Tulkas grant you his strength as you go forth this day and may Nienna bestow mercy upon you in your time of need. May you also go with my love as your sister and kin who has need of you in her times of darkness and despair. Without you, dear brother, I would be lost." She whispered quietly in Sindarin, her green eyes radiating sad sincerity.

Rhov smiled sadly and kissed her upon the brow before wrapping his arms once more around her. "Thank you Nenaew. I promise to you I shall return this day for the love I bear for you and for my kin. You shall not return to our realm without me." He whispered fiercely against her hair. Giving her one last squeeze he stepped back and turned to his horse.

Aruiniel watched him mount silently, despite the fact that she could feel Legolas's eyes upon her. She felt increasingly shy as she recalled the gift he had given her the night before. Even now it rested in the pocket of her dress and she pressed her hand against it to feel its comforting weight.

Then she slowly turned, her green eyes seeking his blue ones. A hesitant smile spread across her features despite the anxiety she felt coursing through her limbs. Legolas returned it and led his horse over to her, stopping so close to her that they could whisper.

He let his eyes roam her face, seeing the exhaustion and the stress mar her features. "You should rest, mellon nin." He said softly, his eyebrows drawing down in concern. Aruiniel shook her head slightly but did not look away from him. "I am well. May the Valar go with you today Prince Legolas." She said gently.

Legolas felt his frown deepen. "I thought we had decided to drop formalities, Lady Aruiniel." Her eyes showed the smile her lips could not form. "So we did, mellon nin. I must thank you for the gift you left upon my doorstep in the night." She said quietly, a slight blush rising to her cheeks at her last statement.

He could also feel the blush stain his cheeks at her words and he looked down, finding himself mumbling to the ground. "It was nothing. I do hope you may find rest this day Aruiniel. We will be gone a while but we will return to you safely this evening." Legolas promised, hoping that he could keep it.

She looked up at him, knowing the reality of his words. "I hope that as well." Then she reached out a hand and grasped his. Aruiniel let their eyes meet, allowing Legolas to see the hope, anxiety, and tension that lay behind her green eyes. He tried to show her the hope and confidence he wanted to feel through his own blue gaze. He hoped she could see it.

Then she squeezed his hand once and was gone. Legolas watched her step back into the shadows by Celon and Celuduin. They would take good care of each other and Legolas felt fairly confident that they would not see trouble this day. As he stuck his foot in the stirrup and swung upon his horse's back he wished the same for his own company. With one last concerned look toward Aruiniel and the two elves by her side, he turned his horse's head to follow the others out toward the host that awaited them.

Rhov narrowed his eyes against the glinting of the sun that bounced off the snow around them. They were gaining on the host that sat before them but the going had not been easy. There was a thick crust that covered the deep snow that came up to his horse's knees. Traveling through such an obstacle was exhausting the horses and he could see the streams of sweat running down his mount's golden neck as they moved closer to their destination.

Squinting his eyes against the brightness of the morning light, he looked out toward the host they were slowly approaching. It had to be several thousand men strong at least, Rhov thought to himself as he attempted to shade his eyes with a strong hand.

His mind flicked back to their council the evening before at the thought of their host's size.

"_It is a great host that has come down upon us in the night." King Bain said as he ran a hand repetitiously over his beard in deep thought. The raspy sound of the King's hand stroking his face grated against Rhov's nerves as he attempted to pay attention to the issue at hand. "They are from the Withered Hearth and they are not men to be trifled with." _

_Then he had pointed to a map spread across the table that showed the area surrounding Lake Town. "They live quietly enough in their mountains, hunting and foraging for what they need. Maybe thrice a year we see some of their people come to trade for goods they cannot make themselves. But they are a hardy folk indeed who live quite privately. Their leader now is Hagralan. He has a reputation as a harsh but honorable man." _

"_What might have provoked them to bring such a host against you this late in the season? Surely it is very risky for them to leave their mountains and leaver their women unattended with the snow." Legolas asked as he pointed out the high mountains passes that the host would have had to travel through._

_Master Garth had nodded his head at Legolas's question. "Aye, they are a hardy folk Prince Legolas. The women who are able travel with their men and the men who are unable to fight stay behind to protect the villages. But they are, as you said, coming very late in the season to travel safely. I cannot think of any reason as to why they would come against us."_

"_Unfortunately, Lord Elrond's message has come too late to warn us. They showed up on our doorstep yesterday. If we had received this message earlier…" Master Garth said in irritation, his eyes glancing back and forth between the two elves in front of them. _

"_Peace Master Garth. We must not hold these elves accountable for the delay. Rather, we should be honored that Lord Elrond of Rivendell holds us in enough esteem to think of warning us." King Bain said as he saw the two elves bristle in anger. _

_After that they had poured over trade records, gone through correspondence, and debated long about what could have possibly provoked these mountain men. They had only come up with one possibility, but it had not seemed likely. _

_Master Garth had been pouring through their trading records when he had sat up straight, his pipe nearly falling out of his mouth in exclamation. "My Lords, this may be our answer."_

_Hastily he had pushed piles of records aside and moved the ledger toward the middle of the table, his finger tapping excitedly against a small line of words and numbers. "It says here we sent some of our men to take timber from the foothills of the Blue Mountains. That land is unclaimed and if we take the cedar that grows there in small quantities, we have no issues. It is sturdy wood and fetches a high price wherever we trade it. I could not think that our men would have run into any trouble with the mountain villages; they should never have traveled deep enough into the mountains to reach them." _

"_Do you remember anything unusual about their return?" Rhov asked as his eyes flickered between Master Garth and King Bain. _

_The Master had shaken his head at that. "Nay, I remember naught that was strange about it. I did not speak with the men myself either." _

"_Can we speak with these men now?" Prince Legolas asked, his brows knit together in thought. It was possible they could unearth the problem at hand if they could interview the men who had traveled to the mountains. _

"_Nay. Not tonight. One of the men passed nigh two weeks ago with fever and the others live outside of the town. They were hired on to help fetch the cedar." Garth said disappointedly as his finger scanned the names of the men who had undertaken the mission. _

"_So be it. What should we expect to see tomorrow?" Legolas had asked then, hoping to hurry the meeting along. His wet clothes were heavy and he wanted nothing more than to speak of more light-hearted matters. _

_King Bain had let out a deep sigh and run a hand through his hair at that question. "Aye well, tis hard to say Prince. Halgaran will be fair and offer council before attacking. But he who is ill prepared is already defeated aye? We know nothing of him other than that he is a fierce leader with a reputation that precedes him. His troops are some of the best in the land, what with their good horse and their strict training."_

"_What's like to happen is that he'll take a hostage from us until we can come up with some sort of compensation." King Bain said this last sentence somewhat bitterly as if he had just tasted something foul. He took a deep pull from his pipe and let it out slowly, the tendrils of smoke creeping up his cheeks and above his head to disappear into the rafters of the room. _

"_Are you prepared to compensate them?" Legolas asked then, feeling a trickle of dread rise up in his stomach. King Bain and Master Garth had locked eyes at this, neither of them willing to speak. _

"_Well sirs, we have been caught unawares. Aye we have some gold that we can give the man, but it like won't be enough to satisfy him. We sent word back to Dale to fetch a wagon of gold but it has not come. Tis likely the storm has slowed it down. It could be several days at least before we have enough to send them away." Master Garth said slowly, not letting his eyes meet those of the elves before him._

_Legolas and Rhov glanced at each other, their faces carefully hiding their feelings. "Then we will have to find a bond until the gold can be brought." Legolas said just as slowly, looking pointedly at King Bain. _

_King Bain shifted uneasily under Legolas's gaze and his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Aye, we are prepared to leave a hostage with them." _

_Legolas felt the feeling of dread grow in strength as it began to climb up his arms and into his neck. The tension that was forming in his shoulders was almost painful as he mulled over the King's last words. _

"_Who will be the bond then?" Rhov asked quietly, his eyes downcast at the maps before him in an attempt to hide his fear. He could hear his own heart fluttering wildly in his chest and he wondered if the others could hear it as well. If he were to be used as the bond, he would be risking his own life. After the council he would have to speak with Aruiniel. At that thought he felt the blood leave his face; that was not a conversation he was looking forward to. _

"_Tis only right if I am the bond." _

_Garth's voice came quietly, but there was no waiver of fear in his deep voice as he spoke. Rhov glanced up to see Garth staring at King Bain, the decision plain on his face. "It should be I who stays with the wild men. Tis likely that my men have brought this upon our village so I shall see it through aye?" _

_Legolas and Rhov exchanged a brief glance before Legolas nodded in agreement. The sense of relief the two elves felt was so overwhelming that they both felt suddenly spent. "It is decided. Is there any more that can be done this night?" Legolas asked, attempting to hide the hope in his question. King Bain had shaken his head and stretched back in his chair, the pipe dangling haphazardly out the corner of his mouth. _

"_Nay, Prince Legolas. Thank ye both for coming to aid us. We owe your kingdom a great debt for this. Go and take yer rest before the morrow. Ye may need it." King Bain had said kindly, gesturing toward the door where Bethel had magically appeared to show the elves to their rooms. _

_Then Rhov and Legolas had left hastily in search of the remainder of their party. The night was not yet over and there were several points to discuss with the crew. Rhov winced slightly at the thought of telling Aruiniel they would be going into the midst of the host tomorrow. This was not going to go over well. _

The rider that was approaching them speedily brought Rhov from his thoughts. He marveled at the ease with which the messenger's mount could cut through the snow crust while their own horses struggled with the winter snow.

He glanced to his right and could see that both King Bain and Master Garth had grown tense at the appearance of the rider and their horses pranced under them as their masters tightened in their reins. Rhov sent soothing thoughts to his own mount in the hopes that it would not react poorly. He was relieved when the horse merely exhaled in a puff of steam and shook his head slightly.

Next to him, Legolas was absentmindedly stroking a hand down his horse's black neck as he watched the rider approach. There was something very peculiar about the man who sat on the shaggy horse's back. Or rather, the boy. Legolas realized with a start that these wild men had sent a child to come and fetch them in for council.

He slid a glance to his right to see if both King Bain and Master Garth had noticed yet. They had not based on their faces from what Legolas could see. Turning his attention back to the approaching boy he ran this new information through his head.

Both King Bain and Master Garth would take it as a serious offense that a child had been sent to summon them rather than an officer or general. It was a jest that Hagralan was greeting them in such a manner and would make the men of Esgaroth and the Kingdom of Dale to be made a laughing stock. Hagralan did not think very highly upon these men of the plains.

Legolas shifted his reins to his left hand and sent a silent prayer up to the Valar. He hoped that these two men would rein in their tempers for their meeting. Although he knew that Master Garth would be the bond mate if it came to a hostage situation, he couldn't help but feel that something was not quite right.

He sent another glance to the riders beside him and mentally shook himself. It was only a matter of seconds before they realized that the rider bearing down upon them was but a child and Legolas would need to remain in the moment.

"Hail, riders of the Kingdom of Dale." The high tenor of the boy floated across the snow and Legolas winced at the sound of disgust that King Bain made. It had begun.

The shadows of the day were lengthening across the snow and still Aruiniel saw nothing. She had tried to sleep after the small party had left but to no avail. Instead she had found herself staring up at the ceiling of her room with a weary body but a restless mind. It was bitterly cold outside and so the markets had remained closed, leaving her to find no solace in the busy life of a trading town.

Celon and Celuduin had retired to the library, picking out books they found interesting and settling in for a day of quiet respite. But Aruiniel also knew that they were restless. She could see them now as they turned the pages though their eyes did not see the words. Rhov had reassured her that morning that he would return safely, but still she could not help but feel dread.

A pang of guilt rushed through her at the thought of the evening before. She had acted so brashly and been so unkind to Rhov as well as the rest of their party. But she also believed in her words and knew that she was mostly right. Rhov continued to shelter her at the expense of himself and it frustrated her beyond belief. While Aruiniel understood his sense of duty to his people, especially as a Captain, Rhov had a child on the way. It seemed senseless for him to stubbornly stand his ground and refuse aid.

Aruiniel sighed, letting her fingers entwine themselves in her hair as she thought. Her hands had healed well and not been as stiff, but she could certainly use Legolas's soothing touch right now.

At that thought her hands stilled.

Why was she so drawn to Legolas? He was charming and he certainly was as handsome as any other elf in the kingdom. But she could not bring herself to understand why she felt such a strong connection to him. Legolas pushed her as Rhov did, though he was more willing to back off if he knew she was offended.

"For the sake of Eru, Aruiniel, you have only known him less than a fortnight. Why do you trust him so? You are a fool. He will turn on you like the others" She chastised herself silently, pulling her fingers more harshly through her blonde hair.

But she also knew that Legolas would not turn on her. He had shown her a side of him that was incredibly sincere and honor bound. Aruiniel doubted that Legolas would ever willingly break the bond that had begun to form between them.

It would be strange to her to develop a new bond of friendship. She had very few and she was mostly satisfied with those she called friends. Celon and Celuduin were certainly her friends and members of her crew, but she found it difficult to relate to them in the way she could relate to their Prince. Aruiniel had seen the dark looks Celon had cast toward her in the last several days. She knew he did not favor her, but she could not help but wonder at his distaste. Aruiniel hoped she would be able to speak with him about it upon their return to the Palace.

At the thought of the palace, her eyes stung slightly as the tears formed. She was ready to be done with this cursed mission and return home. Then she could walk the halls of Thranduil's creation with her owl Saeldur to keep her company. After a grueling season upon the river, she wanted nothing more than to sit in silence and be left well alone.

"They return."

The words were full of heavy meaning, but Celuduin said it as simply as if they were coming back from an afternoon stroll. Aruiniel looked up to see him standing next to her seat in the window, his eyes narrowing at something in the distance.

Hastily Aruiniel stood, her eyes shooting across the white landscape to see the four small dots making their way back toward the town. Outside, the sun had begun to set behind the mountains, casting a pale lavender glow throughout the sky. The wind had died down to a gentle whisper and the snow glinted with the rays of the dying sun. It was peaceful and beautiful.

She could feel the smile grow upon her lips as the four horses came into sight. Behind her, Celon and Celuduin embraced, the tension that the three of them had felt all day evaporating immediately. Tomorrow they would be on their way home. Rhov would be able to see Lythfain in time for the birth and they could all celebrate together.

Aruiniel was so swept away in the feeling of relief that she did not notice the problem with the small group coming toward them. Celuduin, who had sharper eyes than she, was the one to point it out.

"One of them does not return, though their mount is with the party."

The words felt like a mortal blow as they all trained their eyes intensely out the window. Aruiniel could see them now. Out in front rode two tall figures, their dark hair blowing slightly in the gentle breeze crossing the plains. But only one fair-haired figure came behind them, his head bowed in defeat. He sat upon a quiet golden horse with a black gelding ponied behind him. There was no one in the saddle.


	13. Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 13

Moonlight shone off the crust of the snow giving the plains an eerie feeling of stillness. There was no sound to be heard as the late hour of night approached. Smoke from cook fires drifted lazily into the star-strewn sky and the distant sounds of men talking, laughing, and living were magnified greatly by the surrounding stillness. It felt incredibly peaceful.

Despite the stillness without, turmoil raged within Aruiniel. Her palms were sweating profusely and she hastily wiped them against her breeches as she continued on foot. As an elf, she did not sink beneath the snow, nor did she leave any trace of her passing. However, come morning Rhov and the others would have already figured out where she had gone.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt short of breath as the sentries of the mountain men came into sight. Aruiniel knew that her hair shone bright silver in the moonlight and that they would have seen her coming for several moments now. She again silently prayed to the Valar that they would not shoot arrows toward her, but wait until she was within speaking distance. Then she could plead her case.

As the gravity of what she was about to do hit her once more, she thought back to earlier that day.

The party had returned but Legolas was not with them. At the disappearance of their Prince, the three elves had demanded for answers from King Bain and Master Garth. Why were the mountain men holding him? Why had the party needed to come to Esgaroth in the first place? While the King had at first been reluctant to share details, the elves had been increasingly persistent.

Finally he had pulled them aside and given them what details he felt mattered. Aruiniel knew they were not being made privy to everything and she had ground her teeth in frustration. Apparently it had been arranged that Master Garth be taken as a bond hostage while the payment owed to the men of the Withered Heath was brought down from Dale. But when Hagralan had learned that Legolas was a Prince of Mirkwood, he had insisted that Legolas remain instead.

Hagralan was a smart man. By holding Legolas hostage instead of Master Garth, he was putting pressure upon the Kingdom of Dale to see the payment made. If they failed to make the payment, Legolas would be executed and Dale would face the wrath of both the Withered Heath and Mirkwood.

What the rafters knew and the King did not was that Legolas had never received permission to join this quest. He was here by his own free will. If Legolas perished, the rafters' feared that their own lives would also be forfeit.

They had not been able to pull any additional information out of Rhov upon their return. After the discussion with King Bain he had sat silently, his eyes wide and unseeing in shock at the reality of the situation that was pulling them all in. The gold was still many days out according to the King and riders had been dispatched immediately to help hasten its arrival. But with the snow that blanketed the plains, no one knew how long that would take.

With Celuduin and Celon taking Rhov off to his rooms to help him recover from the dismay that had occurred, Aruiniel had been left alone in her room, her mind hastily forming a plan. The fear she felt for his life was enough to make her tremble.

If nothing could be done to bring Legolas back to them, then Aruiniel would go to him. Quickly she had packed her bag and left behind all of her weapons, including the golden snake daggers. Leaving the pile of weapons on her bed made Aruiniel felt bare but she knew that when she arrived at the camp of mountain men, she would be searched and stripped of anything she carried. After penning a hasty note to the crew she had snuck out of the house through her window.

Aruiniel's time in Esgaroth and the nights spent stargazing had paid off in an unexpected way. Her knowledge of the rooftops of the town was extensive and so it was a simple matter for her to leap from one thatched roof to another until she had successfully dropped over the side of the wall and taken off in the direction of the host.

Now she let out a short breath, the steam pearling from her mouth as she continued toward the sentries. Aruiniel hoped that they would show her mercy and take her directly to Hagralan. She knew she was being incredibly irrational and hasty in her actions. But her fierce desire to do something had overpowered her sensibility and rational thoughts.

Rhov and the others would be furious with her if harm came to her. At the thought she felt the cold seep into her limbs for the first time. Aruiniel had never imagined that harm could come to her. She had been on a one-track mind and that was to comfort Legolas. Why did she feel so attached to the Prince? Aruiniel asked herself this yet another time.

The sound of voices pulled her from her realizations and she felt the first wave of intense fear course through her. Two sentries approached with wicked swords drawn, eyeing her with intense wary. They stepped heavy and the sound of their booted feet sinking through the crust of snow echoed all around them.

Aruiniel could see that they were both warmly dressed in thick wool garments, boiled leather, and woolen mittens. Their faces were heavily tanned by the sun and their beards were long and thick, which only aided their rugged appearance. She tried to gauge their reaction but the only thing she saw was wary unfriendliness.

Now they were close enough to realize she was female. One of them stopped short and his brown eyes widened in surprise as he looked her over. What would a weaponless female be doing out on the plains in the middle of the night? The other one sneered slightly, his yellow teeth bared in a wry smile that made Aruiniel quiver slightly in fear. Looking into the face of a goblin was less terrifying than watching these two men approach her. She clenched and unclenched her hands, wishing that her weapons were with her.

The two sentries talked back and forth to each other in low tones as they came within striking distance of her. Aruiniel then realized with a panic that these sentries might not speak the common tongue. It had never occurred to her that she would not be able to communicate with them until now. She had certainly embarked upon this personal quest ill prepared.

In an attempt to appear harmless, Aruiniel held her hands before her, palms upturned and a slight smile on her face. "Good evening." She said warmly, though she could feel her body trembling in fright. The longing for a solid weapon in her hand was weighing heavily upon her and her mind flickered back to the bow sitting on her bed.

At her words, the guards crouched, growling and muttering under their breath as they circled her form. One of them pointed at her feet where they saw she did not break through the snow as they did. Carefully, one of them stepped closer to her to see if they too would not sink.

When he sank deep into the snow he exclaimed something loudly and stepped back, thrusting his sword out toward Aruiniel in wild exclamation. She could feel the worry spreading through her at his erratic gestures. Maybe this had not been a good idea after all.

Hoping that maybe they did speak some of the common tongue, she tried again. "I am a friend. Please, show me to your leader, Hagralan." She hoped that by naming the leader of these men that just maybe they would simply bind her and take her to him.

But her plan backfired. At the mention of Hagralan's name the men visibly stiffened. The one who had tried to stand next to her began moving his sword toward her, his eyes wide in what Aruiniel thought may be anger.

Panic was setting in and Aruiniel could feel her outstretched hands trembling. What else could she do so they would not kill her on the spot? Her mind raced as she watched the two sentries continue to circle her with their weapons drawn. They did not seem to be willing to take her prisoner.

Then an idea struck her. If they had seen Legolas enter the camp, they would know he was an elf because of his braids. His pointed ears were always visible and Aruiniel was willing to bet that the entire encampment knew an elf was in their midst.

Slowly, she reached her hands up toward her head to push the golden hair behind her ears. If they could see that she was an elf then surely they would not kill her. But the movement of her hands was a big mistake.

The erratic sentry took her move as an attempt to attack them and he sprung forward, swinging the hilt of his sword directly toward her temple. In slow motion Aruiniel could see the hilt moving toward her head, the crude make of the metal, and the blood lust on the sentry's face. Then, contact was made and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious before her head landed in the snow.

* * *

><p>Legolas took a sip of beer from his cup and savored the heady taste of the drink as it ran down his throat. Hagralan had just given him a cup of the mountain men's special brew and Legolas had to admit that it was quite delicious.<p>

He took another, longer pull, and then nodded at the large bearded man across from him. "It is very good. Tell me, how do you make it?"

The ghost of a smile crossed Hagralan's face as he stroked his beard with one massive gnarled hand. "If I told you Prince, I would have to kill you."

While Hagralan meant it as a jest, Legolas could also see the ring of truth behind that statement. He had learned very quickly that day that Hagralan was not a man to cross. Since being claimed as the bond that afternoon, Legolas had been incredibly surprised. Taking his knowledge from many historical accounts, he had expected to be thrown into a tent or locked away upon entering the camp. But instead, Hagralan had been nothing but a gracious host.

Legolas had been allowed to marvel at the horses of the mountain men, spending the better part of the evening with them in their enclosures as he took in their confirmation. With their thick coats and sturdy legs, Legolas could see why the men of Dale would want some of these prized animals for their own.

Then he had been entreated to a dinner with Hagralan himself that consisted of a roast goat, dark bread, and some tangy goat's cheese. Hagralan seemed to be a rather intellectual man and Legolas had been able to converse with him openly in the common tongue. Despite this open hospitality however, Legolas could not help but feel that this was all an illusion.

He could not tell if it was in the way that all of Hagralan's words held double-meanings or the dark looks of the rest of the men in the camp. There certainly was very little friendliness to be had from Hagralan's company. Legolas had felt the dark and curious stares upon him as he had moved through the camp to see the horses. While he did not yet fear for his life, Legolas knew he was playing a game and must not misstep if he wanted to return home. Now Legolas's attention was focused solely on the leader before him, waiting to see what the next move would be.

"If you like it so much Prince, you should speak with the brewers. Rastra will accompany you to translate." Hagralan's deep voice was thick and strong as his brown eyes locked unwaveringly with Legolas's. The Prince could see the threat behind this statement as well. 'Do not ask too many questions.' It said.

At the mention of her name, a pretty woman stepped forward, drawing a cloak about her shoulders. Legolas noted her appearance with more than a hint of surprise. She had deep golden hair and eyes the color of the sky. He had yet to see any member of this company with such looks.

She smiled brilliantly at Legolas and then bent her head down to Hagralan's face, kissing him roughly on the lips. In response, the leader reached a hand up and wantonly squeezed one of her breasts.

Legolas felt his eyes widen in shock but he quickly re-composed his features as the couple broke apart. That would certainly explain why she was amongst the company, he thought quietly. He also knew that if Hagralan's lover was accompanying him then he was being watched. Legolas would have to be careful.

With a nod of thanks to Hagralan, he stood up and followed Rastra out of the tent and into the chilly night. At first she said nothing as they walked down the trodden snow paths of the mobile village. Legolas noted as they walked that the host had every kind of tradesmen with them. He saw several small forges, a seamstress, and the tent of a healer as they wound their way toward the brewing tents. From the talks he had participated in with King Dane and Master Garth, Legolas had assumed that these men were almost barbaric.

There were stories of them stealing women from lowland villages in the night, using crude weapons, and wearing nothing but animal skins. But now, Legolas saw a sophisticated host that was preparing for a war. The thought made his stomach flip and he swallowed the feeling of nausea rising up the back of his throat. War would be a huge over-reaction to the situation at hand.

While it appeared that some of the men from Dale had indeed killed a small party of mountain men and stolen some loose horses, it was nothing so serious as to cause such a great host to retaliate. But Hagralan was a hard leader and he led by examples. No one could make a fool of him and get away with it. If war came, Legolas hoped silently that the rafters would escape before then.

Rastra paused in their walk and turned to look back at him, her eyes alight with mischief. "Tell me Prince Legolas, how do you find our company? Do you see us all as barbaric and crude?" Her voice was surprisingly low for a woman and he could hear the laughter in it as she spoke. It was as if she read his thoughts. That idea greatly bothered him.

"I must admit Lady Rastra, I do find myself rather surprised. One hears tales of course about the various people of Middle-Earth, but nothing can be proven until seen by one's own eye." Legolas said pleasantly with a smile.

Rastra grinned at this and turned around, the moonlight gleaming off her golden hair. But she quickly disappeared into shadow as she went down a hidden path between several large wagons. "Such kind words from one of the immortal. Do you seek to flatter me Prince Legolas?" she asked as she continued to wind a hopeless maze through the camp. Legolas was beginning to wonder if they were actually even going to see the brewers.

"I speak only the truth My Lady. How does one such as your self come to join the company of Hagralan? You speak like the men of Esgaroth. Have you been with them for many seasons?" Legolas inquired politely as he turned sideways to squeeze between two wagons.

Before he knew what was happening, Legolas felt himself pinned against the side of a wagon, Rastra's body pressing firmly against his own. Her blue eyes were dark and threatening as she stared up at him ferociously.

Legolas dared not breathe, unsure of what could have caused such a reaction. "I am from Esgaroth no longer, Prince. I am the lover of Hagralan and bearer of his children. It would be wise for you to remember this. I do not tell you this for my sake, but for your own. Hagralan is quick to anger and if you speak of me in such a manner before him, you shall not return to your own people." She hissed passionately.

They were shielded from anyone who might happen to pass by during their exchange. Legolas thought that was certainly a good thing for Rastra appeared to be pressed up against him passionately rather than in anger. If Legolas was caught with Hagralan's lover in his arms, he was certainly dead.

"That is understood My Lady." He said carefully, greatly wishing she would pull herself off of him. Her blue eyes held his as she assessed the truth in his words. Appearing satisfied, she stepped away and adjusted her skirts. Legolas breathed in deeply and let it out again, not quite sure why she had such a strong outburst. But what he was confident in was that she had just warned him.

Rastra heard his breath and looked up, her fierce look replaced by her earlier mischievous smile. "My apologies Prince Legolas. I warn you only because I would see you delivered back safely to your people. There are those here who wish to see you dead for reasons that are not valid. Hagralan can be fair but he will test you whilst you remain amongst us. You must be careful."

Despite her smile her eyes were as cold as stone. Legolas felt slightly bewildered at her warning. "Why do you wish to help me?" he asked seriously, feeling a prickle of tension forming in his shoulders.

Rastra smiled again and this time it reached her eyes. "You are a kind elf Legolas. I know that your people are not at fault for the errors of the men of Dale. I also know why Hagralan has picked you as the bond rather than Master Garth. Besides, surely such a kind and important elf such as your self has a lover waiting for him. I would not see you taken from her. I may appear fierce to you, but I am rather a romantic at heart."

Legolas was about to reply that he did not have someone waiting for him but he felt a sudden urge to keep quiet. While he was known as the Prince of Mirkwood to Hagralan and his company, there was no need for him to share any more of his personal life. Instead he nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you for your generosity."

With that, Rastra turned and led him toward the brewers' tent.

* * *

><p>Hagralan sighed and leaned back in his chair with a sense of accomplishment. He had the Prince of Mirkwood surprisingly but conveniently in his keeping, his troops were in their prime, and King Bain was scrambling to get the gold delivered.<p>

It had been a great surprise to him earlier that day when it was announced that the Prince of Mirkwood was riding out with King Bain and Master Garth. Ever the opportunist, Hagralan had decided that it would be his wisest option to take Prince Legolas into his keeping rather than Master Garth. He knew that the people of Esgaroth and Dale feared his people. But he also knew that they feared the mysterious wood elves even more.

Despite the circumstances, Hagralan had found himself enjoying the company of Prince Legolas. The elf was kind and knowledgeable; he did not appear to be afraid of his situation. While Hagralan was pleasantly surprised by his conversation with Prince Legolas, he would ultimately execute him without a second thought.

In fact, Hagralan felt a small twinge of nervousness that he might not be able to execute the Prince. As pleasant enough as he was, Hagralan would rather see the elves and men of Dale destroy each other. Then he would be able to sweep down into the plains with his people and take over the vast kingdom of Dale for his own. With all of the gold that was still rumored to be in the Lonely Mountain, Hagralan would be able to bring his people to new heights of glory.

Just then he heard a commotion outside of the tent. Looking up from the maps before him he saw his son, Rastlan, allowing one of the sentries into the tent. The sentry's face was flushed red with the cold and there was snow in his beard, but his eyes looked lively.

He bowed quickly in acknowledgement and then the words were out of his mouth. "We have come upon a sorceress My Lord." He said hurriedly, gesturing wildly to the door of the tent.

Hagralan felt his eyebrows rise in surprise but he kept his face carefully controlled. "Is that so? How did you come upon her?" his deep voice sounded disinterested but he could feel the excitement building within him. What was this new devilry?

"She walked right up to us My Lord with no weapons. But where she stood on the snow left no prints! Both Thagan and myself stepped where she did, but we sunk right through we did. So we brought her here." His words tumbled out of his mouth in his excitement to relate his story to Hagralan.

The big leader felt himself thinking quickly through the situation. There were no sorceress' in Middle-Earth that he knew of. But what he did know was that elves did not sink in the snow. Suddenly he felt like he had just gained something incredibly useful.

"Bring her in." Hagralan said as he struggled to hide his excitement. As the guard turned away he sat up a little straighter. His curiosity was thoroughly piqued.

The flap of the tent opened and the guard returned, Thagan following behind with a limp form in his arms. Thagan looked around for a place to set his prisoner and Hagralan gestured at the table. "You can set her on the table."

Looking slightly hesitant at this suggestion, Thagan slowly moved toward the map-strewn table. He did not want to lay her across all of his Lord's important documents. With a sigh Hagralan gestured at Rastlan who quickly grabbed the maps off of the table.

Only when the last one had been removed did Thagan set her down. Immediately Hagralan could tell she was no sorceress. The slanted brows and pointed ears clearly indicated she was an elf. A beautiful elf at that.

He took in her finely featured face and the golden hair that lay spread out behind her. She was dressed plainly in a dark tunic and leggings beneath a dark cloak. A glint of gold caught his eye and Hagralan carefully brushed her cloak aside to reveal the royal emblem of Mirkwood.

He could feel the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he realized she would be associated with Prince Legolas. Then he saw the injury she had sustained. There was a dark bruise at her right temple and dried blood down the side of her face.

"Did she deserve to be harmed?" he asked with slight annoyance as he took in the nasty wound. Some of her hair was matted to the right side of her head with dried blood and he could see a small trickle of fresh blood where she had been hit. It was a nasty blow.

"Well she said something we didn't understand Sir and she said your name. Thagan and I thought she might be threatening to you Sir so we took it upon ourselves to help you out." Said the guard who was wringing his hands nervously in hopes they had done the right thing. He had not been at the end of Hagralan's displeasure but he knew the stories well enough.

"I see." Hagralan said in slight displeasure. 'Oh well', he thought, 'not much can be done about it now.' Then he looked at the two sentries with a look of dismissal. "Back to your posts men, your shifts are not yet done."

The guards, looking slightly disappointed that there would be no reward, bowed quickly and then left. "Rastlan, go and fetch our guest Prince Legolas at once." Hagralan said, not taking his eyes away from the elf before him. He was formulating his next move in this game and he would not have long before the Prince was back.

He circled the table as he took in her appearance. The Mirkwood emblem meant that she was in service to the King and that she would be affiliated with Prince Legolas. He paused by her left side and lifted her delicate hand. Her hands bore the signs of recent injury and he could feel the crisscrossing of the scars across her palms. She had seen battle then. 'Maybe a body guard of the prince?' he thought.

Carefully he laid the hand back down on the table. Hagralan continued his quiet assessment of the elf lying before him as he waited. He did not have to tarry long; he could soon hear the sound of Rastlan's quick breath and one following pair of footsteps. That would be Rastra since elves made no sound.

Before they could reach the entrance of the tent, Hagralan moved to the front of the table, blocking his captive from view. He wanted to see the look on Prince Legolas's face when he saw her. Then Hagralan would be able to gauge what she was to him.

The flap opened and Rastra stepped inside, a questioning look in her eyes. Prince Legolas followed behind, oblivious to the fact that something was about to happen. He did not speak the rough tongue of the mountain men and so he would not have understood the message Rastlan had delivered.

Hagralan nodded at the Prince, keeping his tone of voice light. "I trust you enjoyed your visit with the brewers' Prince Legolas?" He wanted to draw the reveal out as long as possible. The muscles in his shoulders twitched in anticipation and he put his hands behind his back to hide the unsettled state of his hands.

Legolas nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes I did. It was quite fascinating to speak with them about the entire process. Thank you for allowing me to speak with them, and thank you to Lady Rastra for translating." He said with a gesture toward Hagralan's golden haired lover.

Hagralan nodded at Legolas's thanks. "You are welcome. Tell me Prince Legolas, did you travel with any of your people to Esgaroth apart from Captain Rhov?" As he posed this question he could see the wariness cross the Prince's face before he was able to conceal his emotions.

Slowly the Prince nodded, his eyes full of wary regard. "I traveled with several of my people." His answer was short and to the point. Legolas felt his blood run cold at the question. He wanted to lie but he feared the response from this man before him if his untruth was found out. At the Prince's response, Hagralan felt himself smile slightly. This Prince was good at the game of intrigue.

"Were you close with any of them Prince Legolas?" Hagralan asked next, the excitement coursing through him. While Hagralan may be a kind lover to Rastra, he was also a twisted man. The pain of others' was something he did not feel susceptible to. In fact, he was rather enjoying this game of cat and mouse with the Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas said nothing but stared at the mountain man before him. He refused to give anything away. But Legolas could feel that something was horribly wrong. The sharp, coppery tang of blood was in the air. His palms were beginning to sweat and he felt himself wondering why Hagralan was standing at such an odd position before the table in the large tent.

"Do you know the penalty for coming into my camp unannounced?" Hagralan asked the next question without bothering to pry an answer out of him. Now Legolas could feel the fear building up his throat and rooting him to the spot. Something was very, very wrong indeed. Legolas cleared his throat gently before replying. "I do not."

Hagralan watched the Prince a moment more and then stepped aside. Any color that remained in Legolas's face drained away and his eyes widened in shock. Within the blink of an eye, Legolas was at the side of the table, a hand resting gently against the she-elf's face, his eyes taking in her bloody head. All discretion the Prince had carefully used was gone.

"The penalty is death Prince Legolas. My sentries found her attempting to sneak into our camp this evening, unannounced. What possible reason could she have for wanting to come here? You will be released upon the arrival of King Bain's payment; surely she does not believe that I am a man of false words?" Hagralan said as he entwined his hands behind his back as he watched Prince Legolas.

Legolas could hardly pull his eyes from Aruiniel's face to answer the question. She felt cold from where his hand touched her but he could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest. 'Why the Valar had she come? What has she done?' he thought desperately, fighting to give an answer to Hagralan.

Surely he would kill her for this intrusion. Legolas felt his heart constrict at the thought. He would need to come up with an idea and quickly.

"I do not know why she is here." He said simply, raising his eyes to Hagralan. His discretion was back although he could feel the blood rushing in his head. Rastra stood some distance away from the table, her face shielded from any thoughts she might have. His thoughts flicked back to the conversation he had just had with Rastra regarding her warning and desire to aid him.

"Then it is a simple matter of execution I should think. Unless you have a valid reason for sparing her life, I will have her executed and you will be there to watch." Hagralan said simply as he turned to pick up his sword. He was enjoying this game far too much. Just as his hand wrapped around the hilt of his broadsword, Hagralan heard the reply he knew would come.

"Wait!"

He turned slowly, carefully masking his features into a face of indifference. "Yes Prince Legolas?" The elf before him looked at him pleadingly, his hand still resting protectively against the she-elf's face.

"She is my betrothed."

At that Hagralan felt his eyebrows raise. Surely she could not be engaged to the Prince of Mirkwood? It would make some sense if she was his betrothed, for there would be very few reasons for an elf to come sneaking into camp. He narrowed his eyes as the silence in the tent stretched before them. Somehow he did not quite believe Legolas.

"Is that so?"

The question hung heavy in the air and Legolas found himself desperately trying to convince himself that this would work. "Yes, we are to be married after the winter solstice. She is my beloved and she was likely coming to comfort me. No words of comfort from King Bain could have stilled the fear she felt for me in her heart."

This was a long shot. Legolas knew that he was putting both of their lives' at risk if Hagralan found out he was lying. He also knew that Hagralan could potentially make them go to any length to prove that they were indeed lovers. Legolas only hoped that he was convincing enough. They were now both at the mercy of this fierce leader from the Withered Heath.

"I see. Well then Prince Legolas, please take your mate and tend to her wounds. I should be honored to meet her upon her wakening." Hagralan said casually. Despite the pleasant tone of voice, the ring of the sword sliding home in the sheath echoed the warning in his words. "Her execution has been stayed for now."

With Hagarlan's last statement ringing in his ears, Legolas scooped Aruiniel up in his arms, careful to keep her injured head from banging against his chest. Hagralan did not sound as if he believed him. It was going to take a lot of work on the part of both himself and Aruiniel to keep them from harm. With a nod at Hagralan, he moved toward the flap of the tent to move to his own quarters.

"Oh and Prince Legolas." Hagralan called as Legolas stepped out into the night. "Do give her my congratulations."

* * *

><p>Legolas carefully laid Aruiniel down on the cot in his tent. It was dark and he moved carefully about until he was able to light several candles, casting a soft glow. Considering the mountain men were holding him captive, they were generous to him.<p>

He had his own small tent that was furnished with deerskins, a cot, a small stool, and a side table that held a basin of water. A small iron brazier had been brought in at his request and now he put the basin of water over it for warming. With that done he grabbed the stool and turned back to his bed where Aruiniel lay unconscious.

The blow to her head was serious and Legolas could see the dark bruise underneath her skin. He felt the anger rise up in him as he surveyed the amount of dried blood that crossed her face. There would have been no need to hit her as hard as they had. Gently, he picked up one of her hands and began to rub it between his own.

"Why are you here mellon nin?" he said softly with dismay as he watched her still face. Legolas knew enough about Aruiniel by now to know that she would not have done this with Rhov's permission. It was more likely that she had snuck out of Esgaroth on her own. When the party had left him earlier that day, Legolas had felt that his captivity was not as serious as it could be. Therefore King Bain and Master Garth must have thought the situation far more serious than he did if Aruiniel felt that she absolutely must come to find him. But with her arrival, Aruiniel had just heightened the risk of his entire situation.

He let himself become lost in his thoughts as he massaged her hand. It was going to take a lot to convince her to act as his betrothed and Legolas knew that this would likely damage their already hesitant friendship. He tilted his head back and sighed deeply. What was he to do now?

After a few more moments of dismay Legolas took a deep breath and turned to the task at hand. Carefully he set Aruiniel's hand back on the cot and turned to the brazier to dip a clean cloth into the steaming water. Once it was rung out he turned back to Aruiniel and began to gently dab at the wound on her temple. He hummed quietly to himself as he worked in an attempt to calm the turmoil in his mind, occasionally washing the rag out in the basin to clean the rag. Legolas tried to ignore how red the water was turning with each cleansing.

Legolas had just finished wiping away some of the last blood in her hair when Aruiniel moaned. Quickly he draped the rag over the side of the basin and turned toward her, his face anxious for her well-being. Aruiniel was beginning to stir and Legolas felt a sense of relief when her green eyes slowly blinked open. She had a very nasty wound and Legolas had seen more than one elf succumb to such a blow to the head.

Instead of springing upon her immediately with questions he busied himself by picking up her right hand in his own to help comfort her. Legolas wanted to give her a few moments to fully wake. He watched patiently as she raised her free hand to her forehead in a delicate movement that caused her brow to crease in pain. Legolas thanked the Valar that she had woken so soon after being wounded so grievously. If she had stayed unconscious through the night then Legolas would begin to fear that she was in serious trouble.

"Don't move too much, you have a bad blow to the head." Legolas said softly, his eyes trained on her face. He wanted desperately to take some of her pain away and bear it himself, but alas injuries did not work in such a way.

Aruiniel groaned again at his voice but forced herself to tilt her head toward the sound anyway. Her vision unfocused at the movement but after a moment it cleared again and she could make out the anxious face of Legolas.

She opened her mouth slowly to speak when she felt her stomach lurch. Legolas must have sensed her need because the next thing she knew was that she was vomiting into a basin off the side of the cot. Aruiniel could feel Legolas holding her hair away from her face. Sweat formed on her brow at the upheaval of her stomach and after several more purges, she lay back against the cot exhausted.

"Legolas." She croaked, her hand grasping toward the side of the cot. Immediately she felt a hand grasp her own and squeeze comfortingly. Aruiniel felt as if a hammer was pounding behind her eyes and she felt nauseous, her throat raw from her vomiting. She could not get a grasp on where she was or what had happened. The thoughts swirled around her brain like a whirlpool and she could only see fragments of the past few hours.

There came a distinct pop as the cork of a canteen was pulled and then she saw Legolas's other hand come into her line of vision. His other hand slid behind her to help prop her up and then the cool trickle of water slid down her burning throat. The relief of it was sweet. Her green eyes locked with Legolas's blue ones as she swallowed. Aruiniel opened her mouth to say something but her vision began to darken and the words escaped back into the void.

Legolas sighed as he felt her go limp and gently eased her back down upon the cot. It would likely be some time before she woke again. He drew the blanket over her form and then stood. The basin reeked of blood and bile and would need to be emptied. For a moment he stood looking down at her, watching the shallow rise and fall of her chest to reassure himself she was still alive. While she may have just heightened the stakes of this game Legolas felt entrapped by, he was glad to see her. Gently he bent over and planted a gentle kiss on her brow before picking up the basin and stepping out into the night.


	14. Of Herbs and Dreams

Chapter 14

All was still in the forest. Throughout the vast expanse of the Greenwood, shafts of light filtered down through the trees, casting a soft glow on the leaf-strewn floor. Particles of dust and pollen could be seen floating through the patches of sun, creating a shimmering effect.

From where he sat, Legolas could see and sense everything that moved. With his back nestled comfortably against the great oak, his particular friend, he felt himself becoming one with the forest. The hum of water flowing through the roots of the trees and up through the inner wood was soothing to his ears.

Whenever Legolas spoke with the trees he could feel himself finding purpose with his life and the every day stresses would dissolve away into the bark of Doron, as if the great tree was purposefully giving him an outlet. Even now his hands rested comfortably against Doron's bark on either side of the limb upon which he sat.

His blue eyes slid out of focus and his breathing slowed as his senses melded with the tree. He could hear the scamper of rodent feet rustling through the roots on the forest floor, the soft scratching hardly audible. As the warm air entered his nose he could smell the musky and rich scents of the forest. The musty smell of rotting leaves mixed with the sharp scent of tree sap from a nearby pine.

Time lapsed into distant memory as Legolas let himself become one with the tree. Whether it was minutes or hours that passed, he did not know. The soft brush of air exiting his nose with each exhale was warm and gentle, his heart beats slow and steady.

Each creak of Doron's branches and the rustle of the oak's leaves told a story of the forest. The groan of the tree as it settled itself told the prince that all had been calm and the forest was at peace.

Suddenly a rustling of a branch pulled Legolas from his trance and his blue eyes snapped open, adjusting quickly to the light of the forest. Doron just told him they were not alone.

Without daring to move he slowly scanned his eyes across the forest floor, looking for their visitor. At first he saw nothing, but then he saw a flash of gold in a lone patch of sunlight. Being careful to move slowly, he pulled away from the trunk of Doron silently, trying to pinpoint what had captured his attention.

Her back was facing him but Legolas could tell from his perch that it was a golden haired elleth. The attire she wore and the bow at her side were clear signs she was one of his people. Curiously he turned his head to the side, trying to find a better view of who this lone elleth was.

But instead of turning around she began to walk away from him, toward the darker shadows of the forest. Silently Legolas laid a hand on the trunk of Doron and offered his thanks before descending to the soft forest floor. He crept forward, his steps silent as he drew closer to the elf in front of him.

Suddenly she stopped and spun. The prince had barely enough time to step behind a tree before her green eyes could find him. He could feel the shock radiating through him as he saw her face. 'Aruiniel.' He thought silently as he watched his friend surveying the land behind her.

Her eyes showed a dark pain and her lovely brow was creased. The hand that held her bow was gripping the wood so tightly that Legolas could see her knuckles turning white with the effort.

Clearly she was in trouble and Legolas wanted to help her. But when he opened his mouth to say her name he found that no words could come out. His lips moved with the speaking of her name but his vocal chords were paralyzed.

Disconcerted, he said her name again and with more effort yet no sound escaped through his lips. Legolas looked up to see that Aruiniel had started forward again, her head looking to and fro. From the way she paused every few steps and looked about he could tell that she seemed lost.

But that could not be right because they were in the Greenwood. Aruiniel should know her way around these trees. Concerned, Legolas followed after her, hoping to catch up with her and see what was the matter. She was only a few steps ahead of him so Legolas lengthened his stride and reached toward her, aiming to grab her by the shoulder.

Just as his hand should have closed around her small shoulder however, she disappeared. Legolas stopped bewildered, his curled hand resting mid-air where Aruiniel should have been. Frantically he spun around, his eyes searching for her golden hair.

He looked behind the trees around him and ran back the way he came. But she was nowhere to be found. His heart was racing and he could feel a cold sweat trickling down his back. What sorcery was this?

Dismayed he spun back around only to find Aruiniel standing in front of him. His heart jumped into his throat as he felt his eyes widen in astonishment. Unlike last time though he did not reach out to her for fear that she would disappear again. Instead he stood still, his blue eyes locked with her green ones.

He watched her hand come up through the air slowly, her palm open and fingers wide. With deliberate slowness he followed the hand until it rested upon his cheek. Except Legolas did not feel anything. Where he should have felt the warm touch of her hand upon his face was nothing but air.

Was she dead then? Was Aruiniel's ghost sending him a message? Panic began welling up in his stomach at the thought and he searched her eyes, looking for some clue. But he found nothing.

Then just as he decided to reach out toward her again she opened her mouth and said, "Help."

* * *

><p>Legolas jerked awake and nearly fell off the stool he had been perched upon, his chest heaving and his eyes frantically scanning the tent. His blue gaze rested on Aruiniel and took comfort at the small swell of her chest rising up and down rhythmically.<p>

Putting a hand to his chest to calm the racing of his heart, he reached out with his other hand and took one of Aruiniel's hands into his own. The warmth of her skin and the feel of the blood coursing through her veins was such a comfort that he raised it to his lips and brushed the back of her hand with a light kiss.

He sat for a moment more, terrified to let go of the link between them in case she should disappear again. His eyes scanned her head and took in the deep purple bruises that were covering part of her face. Her eyes were closed as she slept, a sign that she was in great pain, but her lips were parted as air rushed in and out of them.

Feeling the need to step outside and relieve himself, Legolas gently set her hand back on the bed and moved toward the tent flap. The light outside was grey and the cold air sharp as he took a deep breath. Dawn was approaching soon.

Once he had finished, Legolas stood looking out over the camp, his eyes searching for the distant shape of Esgaroth. If Rhov did not already know his sister was missing, it would only be a matter of hours before he did discover her absence.

He felt a jolt in his belly at the thought of Rhov. The two siblings were very close and Legolas had seen the strength of their relationship over the course of their trip. This was sure to wound Rhov deeply.

Legolas turned his head to look back at the tent he stood in front of and asked himself the same question from the previous night. 'Why are you here mellon nin?' he thought sadly and with some frustration. He could not grasp her decision. It was selfish and stupid, but also incredibly brave of her to come to this camp alone.

She had also come unarmed. That last thought made him angry and he felt his fists clenching at his sides. Why on this good earth would she approach a hostile camp at night, alone, and without any weapons?

Legolas had been pondering this last question late into the night after he had tended her. But he had not come upon a good answer and had fallen asleep with the words still echoing in his mind. He would have to wait and ask her once she felt well enough.

Letting out a sigh, Legolas turned and stepped back into the darkened tent, his eyes adjusting quickly. The sun would soon rise so he did not bother to light a candle. Instead he once more took up his seat upon the stool, his gaze resting on Aruiniel's battered face.

His chief concern apart from her well-being was how he was going to convince her to act as his betrothed. Yes they had developed a strong friendship over the past week, but Aruiniel was strong willed. It would not be easy to sway her toward the idea of acting as if her love for him had taken over common sense.

Legolas's feelings for Aruiniel were puzzling. He was strongly attracted to her from a physical standpoint, but he felt that she was simply a friend. Aruiniel was just Aruiniel to him. Her stubbornness, determination, and loyalty were her more dominant traits. She did have a softer side that Legolas had just started to witness before being handed over to the mountain men and Hagralan. Her love for her brother and her rafting kin was strong and overrode her sense of reason if it meant keeping them safe.

Could he convince Hagralan they were betrothed? Legolas had courted an elleth before and he knew many of the more intricate behaviors he should show toward her. Soft touches, secret looks, and body language were all behaviors that he would have to adopt starting immediately. But would she be willing to reciprocate? A vision of Aruiniel slapping Legolas across the face after he tried to nibble on her ear fleeted through his mind.

A wry smile crossed his face at the thought and he turned to pour some clean water into the basin. He stoked up the coals on the brazier and set the basin over the top to warm it. Then he reached for a clean cloth that he had obtained from the healer's tent and dropped it in the water along with a sachet of herbs. The smell of lavender, bark, and arnica rose sweet through the tent and Legolas breathed deeply.

He had never heard of the flower they called arnica, but the healer had told him it was good for bruising. It grew wild near their villages, she had said, and would help the dark bruises that would cover Aruiniel's face for the next week. She had also offered leeches but Legolas had declined with a slight shudder. The wood elves did not use leeches but he knew that other areas of Middle-Earth did.

Just as he began to recall the first time he had heard of such dreadful little creatures, he saw Aruiniel's chest rise high. A deep breath came and went through her lips and Legolas could see her eyelids starting to crack open. Turning, he grabbed the wet cloth from the basin and wrung it out before applying it to the side of her head.

Aruiniel emitted a small moan at the touch of the heated cloth to her head and her eyes fully opened, the pupils sliding in and out of focus. From her vantage point she could see naught but a hand and the white edge of a cloth being pressed to her face. But from the gentle touch to her temple, she knew it must be Legolas. She could barely recall anything from when she first encountered the soldiers the evening before, but she did remember waking at one point to see Legolas sitting by her side, his brows drawn tight with worry.

Her eyelids blinked several times and she groaned in pain as she tried to tilt her head toward the owner of the hand. A second hand appeared and cupped her cheek, forcing her to remain motionless.

"Stay still mellon nin, you do not want to move quickly." Legolas's voice was gentle and the elvish rolled off of his tongue beautifully. Aruiniel made a small noise in understanding and felt the brush of his thumb as he stroked her cheek. Then both hands disappeared and she saw the face of Legolas come into view.

He looked tired from the lines she could see around his eyes, but otherwise she could read nothing but relief on his face. Aruiniel felt a corner of her mouth turn up in a smile and Legolas returned it with a small smile of his own. "What has happened?" she asked, the words croaking out of her mouth.

Her throat was desperately dry and her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth. Instead of answering, Legolas brought a canteen to her lips and raised her slightly. The water trickled down her throat and she felt it's cool relief settling into her belly. She placed a hand delicately on his arm and Legolas took the water away before easing her back down upon the cot.

Aruiniel looked pointedly at Legolas to let him know he could not escape her questions. A brief smile lit his face and then he turned back to the basin beside him to wring out a warm cloth. "You are always to the point Aruiniel." He said briefly, his voice holding a bit of strain.

She watched as he gathered his thoughts while taking great care to apply the warm compress against her head. Then he let out a sudden breath and looked at her directly. His blue eyes looked stormy with conflict and dismay as he held her gaze. Aruiniel felt her heart jump into her throat and she knew at once that he was not happy with her.

"I think it is rather I who should be asking you that same question." Legolas said haltingly in an attempt to keep his emotions in check. He felt electrically charged with all of the feelings that were coursing through him but he knew he could not spring everything upon Aruiniel at once. While she may be awake he could still see that her eyes were somewhat glazed over.

"I must say, it is not a pleasant experience to be called into a tent to find you unconscious and bleeding upon a table." He said pointedly, watching her face carefully. "I do not know what possessed you to come here, Aruiniel, but you have put all of us in very grave danger because of your actions."

Legolas was trying to lay the matter out simply but he could tell he wounded her based on the way she flinched when he made his last remark. He did not know what to say next so instead he removed the compress from her head and put it back in the bowl, watching the cloth rapidly absorb the scented water. He felt her eyes upon him but he did not look at her again. His heart was pounding in his chest and his mind was reeling with the events of the past twelve hours.

"I worried for your well-being, Legolas." Came her reply. Her voice was weak but the meaning of her words held strength. Legolas turned his blonde head to look at her and saw her attempting to reach a hand toward him. He grasped it in his own and brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss upon it.

"I guessed as much." He said quietly, his blue eyes locking with her green ones. "Did I cause you much trouble?" she asked inquiringly, her eyes becoming clearer by the second. She watched the shadows darken Legolas's face and he carefully set her hand back upon the bed. Legolas ran a hand over his face in resignation and then sighed explosively. He would have to tell her.

With a grimace he looked up at her and said, "You are charged with sneaking into the camp which is punishable by execution." He saw the little color she had in her face drain rapidly away and her lips opened in a gasp, the realization hitting her hard. A strangled sound escaped her lips and she turned her head slowly away from him to face the wall of the tent. Despite her maneuver Legolas could see the tears forming at the corner of her eye and he once more took up her hand between his own.

"I have done a grievous wrong by you, my family, and my people." She said huskily, her tears cutting through her voice. Aruiniel felt the vertigo gripping hold of her and her stomach churned with dread. Never in her forethoughts of carrying out this task did she think she would be killed. Her sense of loyalty once more masked her sense of self-preservation.

Fleeting images of Rhov, Lythfain, Uncle Nostalion, and Aunt Linnadhiel crossed her mind. 'I will have disappointed them and created a blemish on our family reputation for my carelessness' She thought bitterly. Aruiniel felt the first sob wrack her body and she gave into it, not knowing where else to turn. Her head pounded as her body shook but the realization of her actions pierced her heart like a knife.

Legolas watched helplessly as Aruiniel began to cry, her body vibrating with sadness as she gasped for breath. He tried to turn her around so he could comfort her but she shook him off and wrapped her arms about herself protectively.

Then the gravity of what she had done to Legolas hit her full force. Her actions put their prince, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, in a dangerous situation. If he were to be killed by these mountain men it would be Aruiniel's fault entirely. Her entire kingdom would be without their future king if they were to lose Legolas on this expedition. She would need to cut ties with him immediately to save his integrity and to take blame away from him. Legolas must survive to return to Mirkwood.

"Prince Legolas, you must leave me. I am a stain to your royal reputation. You must let them execute me for my carelessness. Please leave me be so I do not bring you further into danger." She gasped between hiccupped sobs, her arms wrapped protectively about her. Each word stabbed at her heart. Legolas had become a friend to her over the past week and now she had cause irreparable damage to their friendship.

Her words stung Legolas but he did not leave. Instead he got up from his stool and slid onto the cot beside her. Carefully, so as not to injure her, he lay down behind her and wrapped his arms about her, cradling her with his body. He could feel her sobs shaking the cot and he tightened his embrace and whispered softly into her ear.

"Mellon nin, I will go nowhere. You do not stain my reputation. Even if you did I would not leave you now." He said into her golden hair. "Rest easy pen-neth, I have found a way out of this for us both."

His words were soothing and Aruiniel felt her sobs quieting as the strength of his arms provided her shelter. Her nose was running horribly and she sniffed every few seconds as she tried to catch her breath. As her own noises subsided she became aware that Legolas was humming a song in her ear, one of his hands rubbing up and down her arm.

After a while of this quite reassurance, Aruiniel's scattered mind began to make sense of what Legolas's last words had been. Turning slowly so as not to upset her head, Aruiniel asked, "How are we to get out of this?"

Legolas immediately stopped humming and he sat up, his eyes unreadable as he smoothed his tunic down. He would not look at her and Aruiniel began to feel wariness leeching into her bones. Something was wrong. The first tendrils of panic set in and she could feel her blood turning into ice.

"Help me sit up." She asked Legolas, extending a hand toward him. He studied her face carefully to make sure she was well enough to be up and then he gently pulled her into a sitting position with his arm behind her as support.

For a moment her vision blacked out and she heard Legolas call her name sharply. Then the black spots cleared and her vision swam into focus to reveal Legolas sitting in front of her with his hands about her arms, panic showing on his face. "Aruiniel?" he asked again as he saw her green eyes focus on his face. She blinked at him in answer and said meekly "I am well."

Legolas frowned at her words and shook his head. "You are not well Aruiniel. You should rest more before we discuss anything. I do not want to cause you a set back." He said sternly, his eyes narrowing as he studied her pale and sweaty face.

Aruiniel in turn narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin slightly. "I am well. Tell me what has happened Legolas. I cannot stand another minute of not knowing. You said you had a plan and I must hear it." Her words shook slightly and her body swayed but the stubbornness was there and Legolas sighed deeply. By telling her of their "betrothal" he risked upsetting her. But if he did not tell her he would only cause her anger and stubbornness. Personally he preferred the first risk to the second; he had seen her arguments with Rhov.

Legolas let go of her arms and removed himself from the cot to sit upon the stool. He took the warm cloth from the basin for a third time and wrung it out before handing it to Aruiniel. "If I am to tell you then you will hold this to your head." He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Aruiniel glared at him but took the cloth from his outstretched hand and moved it up to her throbbing and bruised temple. She did not let the relief show on her face even as the compress sent warm soothing tendrils down her face. Legolas could not see her as weak if she was to get an answer. After a moment of silence, Legolas settled back further on his stool and regarded Aruiniel. Then he told her of her appearance at camp, what Hagralan had said about her behavior, and repeated the execution orders.

"He was going to execute you that moment and I felt panicked. Hagralan had just reached for his sword when I called out." Legolas was saying now, his blue eyes never wavering from Aruiniel's green ones. Aruiniel felt as if her chest was bound with iron and her lungs could not expand properly. "What did you tell him?" She asked quietly, her blood rushing through her veins.

Legolas broke eye contact for the first time since the beginning of his tale and exhaled loudly. Then he looked up and said, "That you were my betrothed."

Aruiniel felt as if she had been punched in the gut and all of her breath left her. She could feel herself swaying where she sat and was dimly aware of Legolas calling out to her and his hands grasping at her upper arms again. A loud buzz filled her ears and her gaze darkened.

When her eyes refocused again she was lying down on the cot and Legolas was moving the damp cloth across her face and neck. She could see the relief cross his fair features as her eyes focused on him and he sat back slightly, his shouldering slumping with the sudden release of tension.

"Betrothed?" she croaked with dismay, her thoughts dancing around her head. Mentally she was reaching out for any train of thought she could grab but her thoughts were fleeting and continued to elude her grasp. Legolas barely nodded and he stood up from the bed. She could see him move to the tent flap and open it, staring out into the early morning sun.

"You left me no choice. I could not convince him to spare your life any other way."

His voice was quiet and rang with helplessness. One of his hands rested against the tent pole, his hand gripping the wood tightly. When he heard no response from her he turned around to see her regarding him quietly from the cot, her eyes wide.

"Will you say something please?" he asked, the desperation heavy in his voice. She looked pale and she had drawn inward, hiding her emotions as quickly as they came. He felt dread rushing through him and he braced himself for the fight that he was anticipating.

Aruiniel did not turn her gaze from Legolas but she was also not looking at him. She was looking through him back to the time that she had been betrothed to Tegalad and all of the promises he had made her over a century ago.

'_Tegalad, melamin, I shall pine for you every day that you are gone from my bed." Aruiniel said wistfully, her arms wrapped around Tegalad's chest and her green eyes looking up into his blue ones. He had just been accepted into the army as a warrior and he was to be leaving soon for a patrol. _

_Tegalad had smiled and kissed her softly on the brow. "Do not worry melamin, I shall always return to you. We are betrothed now. Nothing but death could keep me from your side." His deep voice had been soft and tender, his hands running up and down her back. _

"_You are strong my warrior. After battle you shall come home to me and we shall celebrate your safe return." She had said with equal tenderness. _

_"Promise me you will come home to me. Promise that you will never leave me alone in this world." she said desperately._

_He kissed her brow one more before replying, "Melamin, I will return to you always. I promise." _

Aruiniel felt an itch by her eye and lifted her hand to her face to find tears streaming down her cheeks. She blinked rapidly and looked up to see Legolas regarding her with a sad and forlorn expression.

Hastily she brushed the tears away and lay down upon her cot, turning her back to the door. She did not wish to speak with Legolas right now. Her heart felt heavy and her chest felt tight. The wound on her temple was pounding heavily and Aruiniel wanted nothing more than to be taken back into the deep abyss of sleep elves entered when wounded.

She heard Legolas sigh quietly and then the flap of the tent door as he left. Aruiniel felt guilty that she had caused Legolas such stress. But how could he ask this of her? It brought back such painful memories and the tears started anew as Tegalad crossed her mind.

Aruiniel sighed and drew the blanket further over her. Of course Legolas would not know of Tegalad or her past. He had seen the scar upon her neck, but he had never asked about it or even stared at it. She should not be so hard on him for only trying to save her. After all, it was her fault that they were in this predicament.

'But his betrothed?' she thought angrily, and slapped her hand against the cot. She had gotten herself into this situation but she did not want to admit it was her fault. Instead she pulled the blanket up under her chin and forced her eyes closed. If she could not face the truth then she was going to ignore everything else as well.

* * *

><p>Sometime later the tent door parted silently and Legolas stepped hesitantly inside, waiting to receive more reprimands from Aruiniel. Instead of continuing to see the pain on her face he had chosen to leave. He felt rather miserable for having been the one to put her in that sort of pain, especially since she was so grievously wounded.<p>

'But she is the one who snuck into camp.' He chided himself as he looked upon her sleeping form. She was still turned on her side, the wounded side of her head remaining visible. Legolas watched the rise and fall of the blanket over her shoulders and stepped up to the cot.

Her face looked peaceful in contrast to the angry purple bruises covering her face. He sighed softly and placed a parcel upon the table next to the cot. When he left he had gone to visit the healer to obtain more herbs for her head. After receiving some medications he had wandered about the camp, watching as men tended their fires for the day and prepared for more drills.

Fortunately he had avoided both Rastra and Hagralan on his walk. He was not looking forward to his next visit with them. Legolas was fairly sure he could not convince Aruiniel to pretend to be his betrothed, putting them both in a dangerous place. The thought left him trembling and filled with anxiety. He could not afford to think of their present situation any longer.

Legolas hesitated next to the stool, unsure if he should sit down. Thinking better of it he turned back around and grabbed the spare blanket sitting in the corner. He had barely slept last night and he did not want to wander around camp again in case he ran into Hagralan.

Carefully he set the blanket down upon the ground near Aruiniel's cot and then lay down upon it, pulling his green cloak around to cover him. He might as well attempt to sleep more. For a few moments he listened to the sound of Aruiniel's even breathing that reassured him she was still alive. Satisfied that she would be well, he let his eyes slide out of focus and he surrendered to the world of elvish dreams.


End file.
